Fighting Darkness
by Coilerfan35
Summary: An Assassin's Creed inspired AU. She's a high-stakes thief. He's a notorious assassin. He's losing his faith, and she never had any. What will happen when they are thrown together, and are forced to turn to each other when their demons become too much?
1. A Prologue

**An: In my mind, I kept telling myself not to do this...but I couldn't help it. I'm so obsessed with Assassin's Creed, have been forEVER, and it seems that ever since I met Rosa in the second game I kept picturing Brennan as a high stakes thief, and Booth as a hardcore assassin. I was hesitant to update this, but at this point I don't care anymore. I love AU stories, I love Assassin's Creed, I love Bones, and I love this dynamic.**

**So therefore, I offer you this. XD**

**There will be a few references to characters from the actual game, and real places in Italy where the came takes place. The only person so far is La Volpe, who will show up in the next chapter. He is from the game (so disclaimer to that, I own nothing) and he is an assassin who is the head of the thieves. That's it so far.**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

The smell of blood was heavy in his nose as he shouldered his way into his bedroom; his hands being held away from him as to not stain the walls his uncle had built so passionately years ago. His eyes closed against his dizziness, and he shook his head as he moved towards the basin at the end of the room, and instantly let his hands sink . The water around his wrists stained red, and he jerked back as if he had been burned. He clasped his hands at the side of the basin, and took in a shaky breath; looking down into his reflection and remembering exactly how he got here.

He never understood why he had to be born into his family, or why he was taught how to use a knife only days after he had learned how to write his name. His father was a very harsh man, and he shaped his son into a killer at the young age of six. And that's all he's ever been since...a killer.

Or at least...some days he felt like that.

Most days he felt proud of what he was. Even his father's wrath and lose interpretation of their creed couldn't stop him from feeling obligated to earn the uniform that he wore in his back. The burn on his ring finger was permanent, and every single day that burn ached; reminding him of exactly what he stood for.

He stood for justice. He stood against oppression. He fought for the common man...even if he had to take a few...many lives along the line.

He could have blamed it on the traitorous people of his past...he could have blamed his bloodlust on that bastard who lied to his face, and hung every person he had ever cared for. He could have blamed his bloodlust on them...and at first, they were to blame, but in the past years he has grown. The sight of his dead family, hanging from their nooses was still raw, even with five more years under his belt, but now he fought for a much higher purpose. In an attempt at going after the people who took away his family, he realized that he was going to come face to face with the people who had done the same to millions of other families. Every day he looked at himself and realized he wasn't fighting just for himself, but he was fighting for everyone else who had lost someone they loved to the hands of power hungry men.

That pure thought was the light at the end of the tunnel, and it was that pure thought that dispelled the fact that he could still smell the metallic scent of blood.

He jumped when he heard a knocking at his door; his eyes flashing to the window out-looking his uncle's villa, before he heard the gentle sigh on the other side of the door.

"Seeley," he heard; his name bringing him further from his reverie. "It's time."

"Yes Uncle," he replied automatically, gripping the basin under him with a vice. He was due in Venice the next day; called to the big city for his quick killing, and silent steps. The ride would be long, and his uncle, Giovanni, had advised that he leave the second the sun set. Such time had come, and he sucked in a breath as he watched the sky color to match the water holding his reflection.

"I will have a horse waiting for you outside of the villa, son," Giovanni said; aware of the turmoil that was plaguing his nephew. "Remember Seeley, you kill for the good of man. You will see your impact in time. Until then...keep your eyes closed against your surroundings...and focus only on your mission."

"Yes Uncle," Seeley whispered again, standing up straight, and reaching over for his brace. The metal slid easily over his wrist, and he sucked in a sigh of relief when he tilted his hand back, and felt the easy slide of his hidden blade against his pulse. His fingers traced the gorgeous inscriptions on the blade, and in a silent prayer; he brought the blade close to his heart, and cradled it, before it slid back into its home. It was because of that blade that he was alive today, and for every day that he awoke to see the sun, he thanked his blade, and whatever God was looking out for him. His life had never been ideal, but it was honorable, and in truth he was gifted.

As he slipped from his window, and started into a run, he marveled in his athleticism. He felt the wind underneath him as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop; his lungs burning, but refusing to stop working. His body worked hard to carry him with great speed, and he puffed his breath out softly as his endurance helped to keep his energy from dropping down considerably. He was fast, he was strong, he was quick, and most of all he was quiet.

The soft crunch of his boots against the dirt barely alerted his uncle as he landed near the gates leading from the villa. The large stone structure arced over his head, and he stepped forward slowly to accept the midnight black horse that was extended towards him. In one quick movement he was mounted in the saddle, and he turned towards his uncle; keeping his facial expression neutral under the shadow his hood provided.

"God speed Seeley," Giovanni whispered; reaching up and locking his hand with his nephew. "May the wings of angels bring you swiftly, and safely to Venezia."

"Angels have nothing to do with it Uncle," he whispered; his voice deep and dark, like the shadows falling over the Italian country side. Giovanni shrugged, and shook his head against the worry that was bubbling his chest; moving one of his thin fingers over the burn on his nephew's finger.

"Remember this Seeley. Live by this."

"I know no other way of life," he answered simply, pulling his hand back and turning his horse towards the road leading towards the mountains. He looked over his shoulder, and nodded to his uncle, before the horse under him rose in excitement and burst into a full blown gallop. The feeling of the wind slicing through his white uniform brought clarity to his mind, and he focused solely on the road before him.

After all...he WAS a Booth...he had shoes to fill, and evil men to kill.

But, you couldn't expect much more out of an assassin.


	2. Establishing Equilibrium

**An: Once again, this is just my way of having fun. :)**

**La Volpe is a reference to the actual games, so, I don't own him...at all.**

**I know Brennan might seem a little out of character, but we've never seen her with an arrow shot through her leg, and I can assure anyone in that situation would be bitchy.**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

Exhaustion was settled deep within his bones by the time that trees and rocky mountains had dissolved to the gentle rolling plains he found so comforting. He could feel his eyelids weighing down to his cheek, and he growled as he forced them open, and steered his horse towards the stable settled outside of the villa.

Even being as tired as he was, he felt energized to return home. The air was cleaner here, and he felt comfortable in the homey community. There were no guards to fight with you, and there were no soldiers there to eye your every move. There was no reason to shed blood within these walls, which was why Seeley almost fell to his knees the second he stepped between the towering buildings surrounding him.

He heard his name being called by small children, and he couldn't help but smile when a small, dark haired boy ran up to him.

"Seeley! Seeley!" the little child said, running up and into Seeley's arms. "I'm so glad you're back! It's been so boring here without you! What happened in Venezia? Did you kill anyone? Did you climb on anything super, super tall?"

"Marco, you are a very energetic child...but when you grow to be my age you find that you need more and more rest to function properly," he teased, softly poking the boy's forehead, before he set him back onto his feet. "I've slept very little since I left here last week, and I don't feel up to telling you of my adventures just yet...but, how about tomorrow night, we'll climb up onto the roof of my uncle's house and I'll tell you ALL about it. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds amazing Seeley!" Marco said happily, jumping on the balls of his feet. "I have to go tell my mom! I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"I'll see you tomorrow little one," he said, smiling and turning towards the large steps that curled up towards his uncle's home. He sighed as the large majesty stretched over the city, but his peace was interrupted when a sharp scream emanated from his uncle's office.

Before he could remind himself of his fatigue, he had taken off into a run; bolting through the marble foyer that shined with the light of the sun. He passed under one of the arches lining each side of the room, and ran into his uncle's office; sighing and chuckling softly as he watched his uncle try and hold down a rather feisty young lady, who was thrashing against a doctor's calculating hand.

"Hold her down Giovanni," the doctor stated again; his eyes narrowing under the small spaces that were located above the beak his uniform stretched into.

"I'm trying to, but she's strong."

"You're stronger. Hold her down, or else this wound will get infected, and she'll never run the rooftops again."

"Just get the fucking thing out!" she woman demanded, her brow moist and glistening with sweat, as pain continued to wash over her. Her eyes closed tight, and she tried to relax as she felt the doctor grab the arrow that had been shot through her leg. She yelped when a snapping sound reached her ears, but her yelp dissolved into a long scream when he pulled the rest of the wooden rod from her leg, and closed her wounds by pressing two clothes against the heavily bleeding holes.

"What is this all about?" Seeley asked, stepping further into the office, and letting his hand rise to brush his hood back from his face.

"Ah, welcome back Seeley," Giovanni greeted, his hands moving from the maiden's arms to her shoulders. "I'm sorry for not properly greeting you-"

"No, I understand," he interrupted, motioning to the heavily breathing woman. "What happened?"

"I can speak for myself," the young woman was quick to snap; her shaky hands rising to her forehead. "Though, I'm sure it would have been obvious to tell. I got an arrow shot through my leg."

"Charming," Seeley laughed; moving to her side and unconsciously letting his fingers brush against the back of her hand. "What is your name madonna?"

"Well, I would tell you, but now is really not the time to start flirting," she hissed, sitting up and pushing the doctor away. "I can hold these, just get something to patch this up," she ordered; groaning when she pressed the fabric against her wounds once again.

"I found her on my way back from Firenze. Her horse was simply moving around her, as she rested in a puddle of her own blood," Giovanni explained, brushing his hands against the front of his shirt.

"Then shouldn't you be acting a little bit more grateful?" Seeley asked, turning his tired eyes towards the battered woman sitting in front of him.

"I am grateful," she argued. "To Giovanni. I don't have to be grateful to you though. You haven't done anything."

"One of a kind," the younger assassin barked. "A wonderful choice to bring back to the household uncle."

"Hmm, well you two better learn to get along, because I have business in Roma. You must take care of her while I am gone," Giovanni ordered, turning towards the young woman before his nephew could protest. "Please, darling, don't give him a hard time. The more you rest and relax, the faster you'll be on your way."

"Oh no," she whispered softly, gasping as the doctor moved her hands away to tape her wound. "I couldn't possibly stay. I have to return to Venezia. I...No. I can't stay."

"Why is that?" Giovanni asked, tilting his head quizzically.

"You want my whole history?" she barked, sighing and softly apologizing before she scrubbed her hand over her dirt stained face. "I'm a thief...alright. I was sent to Florence to steal some very important information for a...boss of mine-"

"La Volpe?" Seeley asked, smirking softly when her eyes flashed to him.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because you're in a house of assassin's sweetheart...We have an assassin as the head of just about every faction in Italy," he explained, running his fingers over his burning eyes. "What did you do to get shot?"

"I was slow," she growled. "Obviously. I got the information I need, but...I'm afraid the guards will tail me here. I don't want to disrupt the peace you have built within these walls. I am trouble, and I'm doing you a favor. I must return to Venice, give my information to La Volpe, and then make myself scarce for a while."

"How about you give me the information," Giovanni offered. "And you can make yourself scarce here. I'm not allowing you to leave until you are fully healed, and we have a thieves guild you can stay in if you are uncomfortable sleeping in the villa. I must go to Venezia either way, on my way to Roma."

The young woman glanced between uncle and nephew; her eyes cataloguing their physical similarities from their tall stature, to the deepness of their chocolate eyes. She could see pride in the way they stood, and by the tightness of their jaw she knew they spoke with honor. She felt reluctant, but eventually, she hobbled onto her good leg, and extended her arm to still the two men who jumped to assist her.

"Calm down," she mumbled, reaching for her bag, and handing it to Giovanni. "Just...take it all so that La Volpe knows that it was I, who obtained the information. I know more than a few thieves who would love to take my hard work and make it their glory."

"As you wish," the older Booth said; moving the bag onto his shoulder before he turned to Seeley. "I know you are exhausted...but do this one just for me alright? I promise you, I will try to return as quickly as possible."

"As long as you snap your whip and tell her not to bite I should be fine," Seeley shot, wincing when a fist collided with his arm. The young thief at his side smirked, and she brushed her shining auburn hair from her face, to reveal the light aquamarine color that was beginning to return into her eyes.

"Don't worry darling...my bark is worse than my bite."

"I hope," he grumbled, nodding to his uncle, before he turned his eyes heavenward and prayed for strength.

"You know," she said, as Giovanni disappeared from the villa, and made his way towards the gates. "You can just...turn around, and I'll leave. You won't have to deal with me, and I can head somewhere else. It's a win-win situation."

"Except that you can barely stand on your leg," Seeley stated, nodding to the bandage that was already beginning to stain red. "Come on," he said, moving towards her and gingerly reaching out. "Let me take you up to the spare bedroom. You can relax up there, and I can have one of our cooks bring you something to eat."

"You don't have to carry me," she argued, trying to walk; but ending up stumbling forward in a fit of pitiful sobs. "Okay...maybe you do."

"And finally she gains some sense," he huffed, bending forward before he brought his arm under her knees and lifted her into his grasp. She was light, and he narrowed his gaze as he tried to ascertain if a woman should REALLY be as thin as she was. "I'm definitely having someone bring you food," he muttered, as he weaseled himself towards the grand staircase leading upstairs. "You feel as if you haven't eaten in months."

"I haven't eaten in a couple days, but I prefer not to weigh myself down. Being small and lithe makes climbing walls and running from guards a whole lot easier," she reasoned, sighing as he opened the door to an extravagant, and beautifully decorated suite. "I feel like I'm putting you guys out by staying here," she offered, worrying her bottom lip when the obviously tired assassin settled her on the bed.

"It's fine," he ignored, opening the door and releasing a loud whistle into the open villa. "Besides, I suppose this is a better alternative when dying in the street could have been your second option."

"I really hope you aren't this grumpy when you've had a full night's sleep."

"And I hope you aren't as...aggravating...when you aren't in pain."

"Hmm, you don't have to be kind assassin. You can say I'm being a bitch."

"I'm not one to disrespect women," he stated; his eyes far from where he was, as he waited for the cook to waddle up the stairs. "No matter how vulgar."

"What a saint," the young woman muttered, resting back against the large array of pillows, and sighing as the softness enveloped her easily.

"Yes Mr. Booth?" the cook asked, holding his spoon tight within his pudgy fingers. "What can I serve you tonight?"

"Not for me, Filipe," Seeley corrected. "For the maiden. Feed her, please. Serve her, and give her whatever she asks for...within reason. I'm afraid I am not well enough to constantly watch over her."

"Yes sir," Filipe said, nodding and bowing slightly as he started to step back towards the staircase. "I will send one of my assistants to check on her every once in a while."

"Keep your eyes and ears open Filipe," Seeley called. "This poor maiden has an injured leg...so if she tries to escape, it'll most likely be noisily."

"Now now, don't sound so down to be in my company," she growled, closing her eyes and sucking in a harsh breath as she tried to move onto her side. "Besides, I doubt I'll be able to escape anyway. I'm tired, and bled out for most of my day today. That and my leg hurts like hell."

"Wonderful, than that means I can go to sleep without having to deal with you," he said, moving further into the room, before he opened the door that led up to the attic he resided in.

"Such kind words to ease a woman's mind before sleep," she whispered, the hurt she should have felt from his words being sucked up by the numbness that had permanently occupied her heart.

"This all could have been avoided had you just told me your name," he chuckled dryly; holding onto the door with the last of his strength. He looked as if he was about to collapse, and she almost kept her mouth closed enough for him to slip into his room without another word being said between them. Almost...

"Temperance," she said, turning enough to look at his fatigued form. "My name is Temperance. Temperance Brennan."

"Brennan," he laughed, knowing the name well. "The most notorious of the thieving families. That explains so much. My name is Seeley...Seeley-"

"Booth," she interrupted, smiling weakly at him when his eyes turned to look at her. "The most notorious of the assassin families. That explains so much."

He laughed softly and shook his head, stepping further into the corridor leading to his chambers, but not before he stopped and looked over to her. He smiled at her gently; as good as an apology as he was able to muster at that moment.

"Good night Temperance," he whispered, before he moved into the darkness and closed the door behind him; his tired body carrying him easily up the ladder and through the door of his bedroom; the layer of wood and stone between them masking her soft reciprocate.

"Good night Seeley," she had muttered in return, a soft brush of cool air being enough to send her body into a delirious equilibrium, that drove her straight into the realms of sleep.


	3. Helpless

**An: My mind got slammed with a hammer of PAIN when it came to my freaking accounting exam. It sucked, even though we had our book. I'm sitting in my room taking my mental health hour. Bahaha! Which is a good thing that I wrote this last night. :) Next chapter will be a little bit angsty-ish.**

**Twit ShitL twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

He awoke early the next morning; his frustration vibrating into an aggravated growl. Nightmares had plagued his mind for years, and he was never used to a full night's sleep, but this night he could have used more than a couple hours of rest. He was sore as he stood on his feet, and he scrubbed his hands over his face. His shoulder ached with pain, and his eyes felt as if they were on fire. He glanced to his uniform and shook his head; deciding against putting the unnecessary weight onto his back.

He stumbled down into the hallway with ease, and grasped the handle on the door roughly, before he remembered that they had guests. He sighed heavily and slipped into the room silently; intentionally destined to the foyer before he glanced over at the woman's sleeping form, and became captivated.

All lines from her face had disappeared, and he gasped as her natural beauty caught his eye. Though her hair was tousled, and her lips were turned down into a frown, he had to admit that she was an amazingly gorgeous woman. He watched the faint tightening of the muscles in her hand against her sheets, and stilled his breathing enough to hear the slightly frantic puffing of her breath. He watched her brow furrow, and he crept closer to her in an attempt to wake her from her nightmare, but her eyes opened the second he moved his hand to reach out to her.

"Do you watch all of your guests sleep?" she whispered, smirking and chuckling softly as a gentle blush crossed over his cheeks.

"I just got up. I came down and noticed that you were having a nightmare."

"No, not nightmares," she corrected. "I just don't sleep peacefully."

"You too huh?" he laughed, gingerly sitting on the edge of her bed. "How is your leg?"

"Sore," she muttered, wincing as she rolled onto her back. "Painful...very, very, painful."

"I think you scared the doctor off before he could give you something for the pain," he teased, as he stood and searched his pockets for the small number of coins that were settled within the fabric. "I'll run across town and buy some pain medicine from a doctor you haven't threatened to kill."

"You don't have too," she argued, sitting up and brushing her fingers through her hair. "I've been in worse pain."

"For a thief you're a horrible liar," he laughed. "I'll send Filipe up, and he'll serve you breakfast. I can be back with your medicine in a couple minutes."

"No. The medicine will make me tired, and I hate sleeping all day."

"You can't do much else Temperance," he stated, reaching over her and grabbing the pillow that was close to falling from the bed. He tucked the soft fabric closer to her, and smiled down at her with his still tired smile. Unconsciously she reached up and moved her fingers under the dark circles shadowing his eyes.

"Maybe you should be the one speaking to the doctor. When's the last time you've closed your eyes and slept for more than two hours?"

"Years ago," he whispered, closing his eyes against the soft touch of her fingers. "Medicine can't help."

"Have you tried?"

"No point. I know it won't help."

"You've been haunted by your nightmares for years Seeley, and even though you think that medicine can't help...it probably could," she muttered. "Medicine has come far...and will only continue to better itself."

"Medicine can't erase memories Madonna," he said, shaking his head, before he broke their spell and straightened to stand over her. "If they could...I would have been addicted to such a drug by now."

"You know...keeping all your thoughts bottled up doesn't help. I know..."

"Are you willing to tell me of all your demons?" he asked, stilling near the door and slowly glancing over his shoulder.

She smirked ruefully and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest before her heavy eyes turned to look into his own. The look they shared was knowing, and she laughed dryly when he nodded, and opened the door. "I didn't think so," he muttered. "I'll send Filipe up. Please be gentle with him. I could have sworn I heard him sobbing last night."

"You liar."

~*~*B+B*~*~

He returned to her minutes later, but found her fast asleep. She was once again rested on her side, but when his eyes landed on her face, he noticed that her skin had been streaked with fresh tears. A soft pang within his chest sped him forward, and he reached out to settle his hand against her shoulder, but instead moved it to rest against her stomach.

"Temperance," he whispered, his thumb unconsciously brushing against her quivering stomach. "Wake up, Madonna."

She whimpered softly, and she reached forward to grab his wrist; her hand tightening painfully. She tried to move; to thrash against her pain, but it only succeeded in hurting her further, and her tears sped up as they dripped down her cheeks. She opened her mouth, but her cry came out broken and sad. He shook her softly and moved his hand to cup her cheek; his thumb stroking away her tears.

"Temperance," he said again. "Wake up. I have your medicine."

"It hurts," she whimpered, her hand reaching out to grasp his side. "Seeley, please make it stop."

"Relax," he hushed; reaching to his side to grab the small vial of medicine the doctor had given him. "Get ready...this medicine tastes horribly," he warned, uncapping the purple container, before he brought the lip to her mouth, and tilted it upwards to allow the dark, bitter liquid to slide down her throat. She coughed instantly, and reeled up into his arms; covering her mouth with her hand to try and keep from spitting out the vile concoction.

"Oh my god," she hissed. "That is horrible."

He smiled and moved his arm around her; brushing his fingers up and down her back to try and sooth the tension that had instantly shot throughout her muscles. The soft touch along her spine brought her head to his shoulder, and she sighed gently as the ministration gained her attention, and kept her from focusing on the dulling pain of her leg.

"I know," he muttered, leaning forward to settle her back against the pillows. "I have to drink it all the time. It's disgusting to say the least, but it works. Just give it a couple minutes."

"The pain is already numbing," she argued, letting one of her arms rise over her eyes. "But I can still taste it."

Seeley laughed gently, and he grabbed at the blanket that was resting at her hip. "The doctor also gave me some more bandages for your leg. I'm sure it has bled through already. Do you feel well enough for me to fix your wrappings?"

"Sure," she whispered, already feeling exhaustion settle over her. She shivered as she felt fabric slip down her legs, and gasped at the feeling of his rough fingers against her bare leg. Once she had her wound patched up, a maid had given her a change of clothes and helped her wash the dirt and blood away from her skin. In the process, she was given a light night dress to wear that not only scratched at her skin sensually, but was easy to move away when she had to have her dressings changed.

The form fitting dress brushed away at his touch much too easily, and she brought her teeth down onto her bottom lip to both quell her soft need to whimper, and the shiver that was threatening to rip up her spine. His thumb brushed along her inner thigh, and his fingers moved swiftly to pull away the blood soaked bandage. He hissed painfully as he glanced over the holes that littered her seemingly perfect ivory skin, and softly rested his hand against her thigh, his thumb gingerly brushing over the pink skin circling the wound.

He moved away from her momentarily, soaking a cloth in the basin near the window, before he brought it back to her, and cleaned away the dried blood that stained her skin. He placed the cloth against his thigh, and unrolled the bandages settled at his side. With tender hands, he wrapped her leg once again, and taped it still; letting his fingers slide teasingly against her inner thigh, before he grabbed the hem of her dress, and returned it at her knees.

"You seem to be...very relaxed," he teased, letting his hands slide down her legs, until he reached the blanket, and returned it to her hip. "It seems the medicine has worked."

"Bastard," she whispered, sucking in a deep breath, before she exhaled and let her body dissolve into the soft mattress that sucked her into bliss. "You assassins are nothing but proud, cocky, arrogant-"

"Exactly," he muttered, laughing and standing up to return the cloth back to the copper basin. "But even with our personal downfalls...we still seem to be able to bring men and women to their knees."

"Well, then it's a good thing I was already lying down," she muttered, chuckling gently as she moved onto her side, and brought one of the pillows into her chest. "I told you this medicine was going to make me sleepy."

"Then sleep Madonna," he whispered, moving to her side once again, and tucking the blanket around her body. "The doctor said that he would make a crutch for you. I'm sure you detest having to lie around all day. I'm having a friend of mine come over tonight. He's eager to hear of all of my adventures. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having another ear to blabber to."

"As long as I'm able to see the sky, and breath in fresh air...I accept," she smiled, shivering gently when he settled his hand against her back. "It's nice to see my hopes came true. You are less cranky once you get some sleep."

"Well, I didn't get much, but you being less...aggravating...has lifted my mood."

"Aggravating?"

"I told you...I don't disrespect women."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Marco!" Seeley called from the rooftop, as he watched the little boy run up the steps of the villa. "We're up here!"

"Can he climb up here?" Temperance asked, watching as the little boy climbed the wall with ease, and pulled himself onto the roof like a pro.

"He's my little assassin," Seeley said, opening his arms when the young boy ran into his grasp.

"I wanna be just like him when I grow up," Marco said to Temperance, smiling up at his idol. "He's amazing."

"What was I saying about proud, cocky, arrogant-"

"Hey, I've earned those titles," he teased, sitting the little boy between them. "Marco, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Temperance Brennan."

"Brennan?" Marco asked, smiling wide and almost shaking with excitement. "I hear about your family all the time. You guys are like...the best thieves of ALL time."

She shot a look to Seeley, and he moved his shoulder heavenward. They laughed softly, before she reached up and brushed her flowing mahogany from her face; returning her attention to the bouncing young boy. "You're right. My family are notorious thieves, and I am one as well. Though, I got hurt yesterday, so I'm afraid I can't do much right now."

"What happened?" Marco asked, sitting down in front of them, and resting his chin against his palm.

"I had to steal something REALLY important from a captain in Florence," she began to explain, before the boy interrupted her.

"Why do you say Florence and not Firenze?"

"Marco, it's not polite to interrupt," Seeley scolded, smiling when she reached over and pushed against his shoulder.

"Don't mind him," Temperance said, turning back to Marco. "The reason I speak differently is because I'm not Italian. My name is Gaelic, meaning I'm from Ireland. Though, being in a family of thieves, we travel all across Europe. My parents finally ended up here in Italy, and from there they made history."

"That's awesome," Marco smiled. "I've always lived here, but I dream of seeing Europe."

"Well, if you follow in Seeley's footsteps, and become an assassin, you might just have that dream. There is all sorts of trouble throughout the world. Barcelona, Paris, Constantinople...you could go just about anywhere."

"That'd be awesome...oh, but how did you get hurt?"

"Got an arrow shot through my leg."

"Can I see!" The child asked, bring a soft chuckle to both of the adults settled almost shoulder to shoulder. Temperance shrugged, and moved the fabric over her wound away, before she pulled the bandage up enough so that the kid could see the hole in her leg. She watched as Marco's face screwed up in disgust, before his eyes became alight with interest. "That's so cool," he whispered, reaching out to poke it.

Seeley caught his wrist quickly, and he shook his finger at the young child. "It hurts her terribly young Marco. It's wise for you not to touch it."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Temperance," he muttered, sitting back in his seat and folding his hands in his lap.

"It's alright," she dismissed, re-covering her wound and smoothing out her dress. "It's no big deal. I took medicine so it doesn't hurt right now. But...if you agree with me, I'm sure Seeley will tell us of his 'adventures', because I'm sure my stories are boring."

"They aren't," Seeley and Marco said together, both men plastering on identical charm smiles. "I find your tales...intriguing," Seeley furthered, smirking at her and leaning closer just a fraction.

"Well, I don't feel like talking anymore," she argued, leaning forward enough to mirror his actions. "I want to hear what an assassin gets into at my home town...so I know what trouble to avoid."

"Sweetheart, you said yourself that you're the trouble. You won't be the one who has to be aware."

"Tell your story Seeley," she ordered, reaching up and pressing her hand into his chest. "I'm sure your boring Marco."

"Fine," Seeley said, sitting back and looking up into the night sky. "I suppose I can tell you of the view I experienced climbing the tallest church in Venezia."

"You did that!" Marco asked, sitting up on his knees eagerly.

"It's not that difficult," Temperance muttered, smiling over at the assassin and the small boy. "I've done it numerous times."

"Did you perch up on the cross?"

"That's the highest point of the city is it not? If you climbed all the way to the top of the church, you might as well climb up a couple more feet."

"Are you two dating?" Marco whispered, tilting his head as the two quelling adults flashed their eyes to the young child. Duel blushes crept on their skin, and Temperance chuckled softly.

"No Marco," she muttered. "Seeley just met me yesterday. Besides, we really didn't get off on the right foot."

"Well, you two seem to be fine now."

"Entering a relationship doesn't really work like that," she explained, sitting up and moving her arms around her legs. "We actually have to know something about each other. We have to feel attracted to one another. And we have to know each other more than one day."

"Not always," Marco pointed out bluntly.

"You are way too smart for your age," she teased, reaching out the brushing her fingers through the young boy's hair, before she nodded to Seeley and he continued to tell them of his adventures in Venice, but as she watched him speak, she knew he was dulling it down to keep the child's sanity intact. Deep within his eyes, as he relived his memories, he looked sad, and she sighed heavily as she felt utterly helpless to ease his mind.

Her vow was silent within her mind, but even though it wasn't spoken, it was as strong as any other promise she could have made.

He needed help, and it seemed she was the only person who could assist.

And so...she shall.


	4. A Thieving Life For Me

**An: Was going to wait till tomorrow to post this.**

**Eh, it's close enough :P**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

The insistent banging on his door that night brought a groan from his lips. He moved slowly as he crossed the room, and his hold was weak as he turned the knob. The door creaked, and instantly the hard wood was thrown back against him; Temperance stepping in with her crutch obviously holding up most of her weight.

"What are you doing?" Seeley asked, grabbing her arm and helping her over to his bed. "How in the hell did you get up the ladder?"

"I'm a thief, Seeley. I don't need my feet to climb things," she stated, sitting on his bed and resting her crutch down at her feet. "I need you to talk to me."

"Talk to you? About what?"

"I could see it in your eyes. You're haunted. What happened in Venice that got you so worked up?" she muttered, sighing when he glared at her and shook his head in dismissal. She watched him turn around towards the window, and she lunged at her crutch; standing clumsily before she hobbled over to him. "I know it's difficult to talk about, especially when we don't know each other, but trust me, you have to talk to me about this."

"And what if I don't?" he sneered, turning his eyes to hers, and catching her off guard with the venom residing in his gaze. "I don't have to talk to you about anything. You're not my boss."

"Hmm, that's an original come back," she grumbled, hobbling after him when he turned and moved behind his desk. "Anyone who seems to have had the trouble that you have had would usually want to talk about it. People actually find that help is a good thing, and makes life so much better."

"And who are you to say I need help?" he asked, leaning forward on his desk, and tilting his head. "You said earlier you don't want to talk about your past, what gives you the audacity to demand I tell you my own?"

"Because I've confided in people before Seeley," she returned, leaning against his desk, and wincing when she shifted weight from her injured leg. "I've talked to people once I was in your position, and it made me better. You obviously are too stupid to realize that you need someone to talk to."

"Alright genius. What do I need help?"

"You're doing exactly what my parents did when I was a child," she explained. "They got all worked up because their simple missions turned into a blood bath. They wouldn't talk to anyone about it, and slowly started to dissolve from reality. I heard them screaming every single night because their brain kept those images on loop. I noticed you don't sleep peacefully-"

"Neither do you."

"It's different!" she exclaimed, sighing and shaking her head. "Alright...my parents slaughtered themselves because the pressure became too much. They took a knife, and sliced it clean through their necks...just because they didn't open their mouths to tell other people that they did something they weren't proud of. They were too scared of having people turn against them, that they drove themselves to insanity. I don't want that to happen to you."

"I'm not going to go crazy Temperance," he brushed off, moving from around his desk and tucking his arm around her waist. "Please, just...sit down. You're hurting yourself."

"This isn't about me Seeley," she muttered, pushing him away and leaning more heavily against his desk. "You're just trying to get me to shut up."

"You know, I hate when people assume they know what's in my mind."

"And so do I...I hate psychology."

"Then why are you doing this to me?" he asked, lifting her up against her will and plopping her on his bed. "Why are you ranting to me about psychology, when you say you hate it."

"Because I'm not talking about psychology...I'm talking about hard, rational proof. Do you not understand? I held my mother while she was bleeding profusely from her neck. I fell asleep covered in her blood...with my brother gone. He disappeared, because he couldn't handle what my parents were doing to themselves, and then I was left alone. There are people who care about you Seeley, and it would pain them to see you gone."

"I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for," he growled, standing up and instinctually moving his hand to the sword at his side. "You may think you know me, but you don't know the first thing."

"I know that...which is why it should be easy to talk to me. I have no impression of you which can be alerted by your words. I won't judge you, because I wouldn't know you any other way. That should be enough for you to just...let go and let someone else try and help-"

"You know what," he laughed, shaking his head and turning slightly. "Do you need help down the ladder because this conversation is over."

Her eyes blazed with fury, and she shot to her foot, grasping at the crutch to stand her ground. "I thought you were a lot smarter than this...stronger too. But it turns out I'm wrong."

"I am strong," he growled, stepping closer to her and into her personal space. "I'm the BEST assassin in Italy. I've earned that title. Nothing was ever given to me, do you understand?"

"Yeah...maybe in body, but not in heart," she argued, pressing her hand into his shoulder and pushing him back. "You seemed like a more...emotionally oriented person when I talked to you earlier today. I would have thought being marked an assassin would be something to take pride in. That burn will never goes away...you entered your brotherhood with the vigor to try and be the best that you could be...but you're crippling yourself terribly by keeping your memories looked within yourself. Big fucking deal, you have to kill people. You aren't the only one. You just like playing this 'woe is me' game."

"Have you ever slid a knife through a man's heart?" he asked, grabbing her wrist, and tugging her closer to him. He spoke his words through gritted teeth, and the chocolate color of his eyes had long since dissolved to pure black. "Did you watch the light drain from his eyes, as his warm blood slid down your arm? Did you listen to him as he muttered for mercy? Did you hear him form the name of his wife with his dying breath? Did you feel his heart stop beating under your hand?"

"Yes," she hissed, tearing her wrist from his and moving towards the ladder. "I told you Seeley...you aren't the only person who is haunted by dead souls...you aren't the only one that kills. You're just one of the few that realize that taking out a few bad men means your job will get messy. Take a look at some of the people on the streets of Venice...or Rome, or Florence for that matter. Those people are harassed thanks to the Borgia, and you have the power to do something about it...but here you are, moping around and feeling sorry for yourself? That's pathetic, and you don't deserve to be called an assassin."

She watched the vein in his neck protrude against his skin, and she smirked when his hands fisted at his sides. Her words cut him to the core, but she felt no remorse for it. They were words he needed to hear... the same words she had to hear when she was in his situation.

"I'm going to ask you to leave now," he muttered, turning his back to her and moving back to his desk, flipping through the letters and notes that were sent to him from throughout Italy.

"Good...I don't think I can bare to see you anymore. Maybe next time I lay eyes on you, you'll grow out of your whiny teenager phase, and become the man I thought you were," she hissed, easily sliding down the ladder, until she reached one of the last rungs, and clung onto the wood to stop her from slamming into her bad leg. She heard him shuffle above her, and knew that her words got him thinking, but she didn't stay around long enough to find out. As quickly as possible, she ducked out of the hallway, and made her way into the villa foyer. She was quick, despite her injured leg, and was able to reach the bottom steps that opened up towards the city before he words started to set it.

By the time he had forced himself downstairs to try and find her, she was already outside of the city; nestled in the saddle of her horse. Once the door was opened to her room, her horse had broken into a gallop, and the gorgeous plains of Monteriggioni began to die to rocky terrain. Realization struck him once she hit the trail leading through the mountains, and he cursed heavily as he ran from the room and jumped from the balcony to the floor below. He stormed outside and crouched on the decorative stone fencing circling the villa. He closed his eyes and focused; opening his eyes to a darker world.

Only assassin's harnessed this ability, and he glanced around the city before he caught sight of the thin yellow trail that led towards the gates of the city. He ran blindly, accidently running into people, before he stepped outside and pulled himself into the saddle of a dapple grey horse. He pulled his hood over his head and narrowed his eyes at the trail; cursing when he noticed that it was paling dangerously. He had promised to watch out for her, and if his uncle found out that he physically lost the woman he was supposed to be taking care of...he was sure he would never hear the end of it.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Where should we go?" she asked her horse, once she passed over the large bridge that stretched over the mountain's gaping gulf. "I'm sure he'll make his way straight to Venice if he decides to come after me...but I don't want to make a public appearance. Not just yet."

The horse snorted below her and she smirked, feeling as the august beast stamped at the ground. "I guess I could go undercover. Move throughout the nighttime, and try and keep my eyes on him once he shows up. I know people who will be my eyes and ears throughout the day...my only problem is La Volpe. He will be angry if he finds out that I've been in town, and did not report to him."

A soft crunching was heard behind her, and she straightened when the horse below her snorted nervously. Her hand moved to the blade she had hidden against her wrist, and she slowly pulled it out, so that it was grasped tightly within her hand. She glanced over her shoulder, with enough time to see a mercenary charge forward and raise a sword over his head. She ducked under his swing and shot her knife out; digging the blade deep within the killer's lungs, before he sputtered and fell from his horse.

She smirked and slid to the ground, grasping the other horse's saddle to steady herself. She opened one of the flaps and pulled out a piece of paper that was decorated with the flag of Florence.

"Hmm, the guards got lazy so they sent you?" she asked the corpse, laughing and tearing the paper into tiny shreds. She crouched down and searched the body, sliding her hands over his clothing easily, before she stood and checked the other pocket on the side of the saddle. She smiled when her fingers came in contact with six, fully stuffed velvet coin purses, and she pulled them out to view within the moonlight. "Well, maybe you weren't as stupid as I thought you were. It seems you were cautious enough to demand a good sum of money. Rest it peace my friend...I assure you this money and your horse will go to good use."

In a last ditch thought, she grabbed the large sword that the mercenary held. She looked over the jewels that circled the hilt, and she smirked before she slipped the sheath from his side, and strapped it to the saddle bags of the other horse.

"Once I pawn this sword, and the horse, this should be enough to keep La Volpe happy with my absence...as well as show up the other petty cutpurses that call themselves thieves," she mused, pulling herself up onto her horse, and reaching over for the reins of the black and white stallion beside her. She circled the reins around the horn of her saddle, and once again nodded to the body, before she set off on a trot towards Venice.


	5. A Bad Decision For A Gorgeous Man

**AN: No school today! Woot woot! Which is why I got the time to finish this. :)**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

By the time the sun was rising over the horizon, Temperance had found her way to Venice. She kept to the shadows entering the city, and made sure that no one recognized her until she reached a homey estate residing on the outskirts of the city. She ducked both horses into the small stable at the side of the house, and slid onto her crutch before she softly knocked on the door, and waited for someone to return.

A sharp bang was heard inside, and a gentle curse was uttered against a woman's lips. Minutes, and lots of shuffling later, the door finally opened to Temperance's best friend. Her long black hair was pulled back into a tight bun; her face and dress splattered with paint. The young woman smiled and squealed softly, stepping outside and wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Sweetie! Where have you been? I've been asking around for you for a week now."

"Angela," Temperance smiled, hobbling backwards and nodding to her leg. "I ran into a little...problem in Florence. I was a little too slow in my get away and got a nice arrow through the leg."

"My lord," she gasped, opening the door further, before she started clearing space for her friend to walk. "Please come in. I'm sorry my house is such a mess."

"You're an artist Angela," Temperance dismissed. "I would expect no less."

"Yeah, well, it would be helpful if I could sell some of these," Ange muttered, tossing a few of the paintings across the room. "But...realism isn't really appreciated...especially realism from a woman."

"Then lie," the thief offered, setting down on her friend's couch, and resting back comfortably. "You don't have to sell the paintings, all you have to do is paint them, and sell yourself. Make yourself exotic Angela. That's what people are going for now. Even though it's realism, your art is beautiful, and can be appreciated no matter what...you just have to turn a few people's eyes. Make up an elaborate story about yourself. Something like...a starving artist that left Paris, or a noble who left Spain and moved all around Europe to paint. Say you've seen India, China, Egypt, England, Russia...the more people think you know, the more they'll be drawn to you."

"How is it that you know all this?" Angela laughed, bringing her friend a small wine glass to help with the pain in her leg.

"I have to keep my ears open at all times Angela. I pass by art merchants and hear what the people are looking for. Trust me, I can sell these paintings to some of the merchants with that story in seconds," she said, scrubbing her hand over her face. "And speaking of which...would you mind if I stayed with you until my leg is better?"

"Of course sweetie. You can stay as long as you like...but...where were you for the past couple of days? Where you still in Florence or-"

"No," Temperance whispered. "On the way from Florence, I passed out due to the loss of blood, but then I woke up in some random man's office with a doctor hovering over her poking at my leg. His name was Giovanni Booth-"

"Like the assassins?"

"Yes, the assassins. But then his nephew showed up. His name is Seeley, and once the doctor finally tore the arrow out, Giovanni had to leave for Rome, and Seeley was ordered to take care of me."

"Hmm," the artist muttered, raising her eyebrow questioningly. "Was he cute?"

"Angela..."

"Come on sweetie, feed me crumbs."

"He is very handsome yes," Temperance whispered, closing her eyes as she remembered the feeling of his fingers teasing her inner thigh. "And...very...skilled when it comes to...changing bandages."

"Alright, I want to ask about that one, but I'll just let it go," Angela whispered, shaking her head before her lips spread into a smile. "But I do need descriptions. Come on sweetie, paint me a picture."

Temperance sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her cascading mahogany hair. "Tall," she began with, picturing the gorgeous assassin in her mind. "Very sharp facial features. Strong jaw...short, brown hair. Deep, suffocating brown eyes. He has dark circles under his eyes, because he never sleeps...and personality wise he cuts himself off from other people-"

"Well, sweetie...he's an assassin. I'm not belittling you but...they don't necessarily have it easy either."

"I guess so. I observe I should have been more considerate towards him but...what's done is done. I'm sure he'll arrive in Venice sometime this afternoon looking for me anyway."

"Really?" Angela asked, perking up and smirking as her chin rested on the tips of her fingers. "And why would he be looking for you, sweetie?"

"It's not like that," Temperance argued. "Like I said, his uncle ordered him to look after me, and I'm sure he's coming after me more so to keep his pride intact. I don't know him well personally, so I can only assume he doesn't actually care...but any man would feel terrible if they lost a woman who has to limp around with a crutch."

"Hmm, that's a good point. Well, how about you slip into the guest bedroom? You can wash up and get some much needed sleep," Ange offered, standing up and helping her friend to her foot.

"That sounds wonderful," the thief whispered tiredly; her hand rising to brush over her eyes. "I'm terribly sore and have been practically craving sleep the last hour."

"Do you need help getting ready?"

"No Angela...thank you," Temperance muttered, stepping forward and placing a gentle kiss to her friends cheek. "I have two horses outside, can you do me a favor and make sure they have enough water to sustain them once the sun rises?"

"Of course," her friend promised, smiling and making sure Temperance was safely in her room before she turned to her latest painting. She glanced over the soothing sunset, and smirked as she placed another soft stroke of dark brown to complete the woman's wind-blown hair. "Spain...Hmm...Viva Espana."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Seeley," La Volpe said as he smoothed his hand down his brown and gold uniform. "What brings you to Venezia?"

"I'm looking for one of your thieves," Seeley grumbled. "Temperance Brennan, has she reported to you?"

"No, she has not. I obtained what I needed from her, but your uncle said she was with you due to an injury."

"Yeah she was, and then she ran away," he hissed, reaching up and squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I have to find her before my uncle returns or he will be royally pissed."

"Don't fret young assassino," La Volpe joked, flicking his fingers and ordering the young man to follow him into the tavern part of the thieves guild. "You obviously don't know Miss Temperance, and neither does Giovanni. He will not be worried, if I am not worried. She's a very capable young woman, and she is able to take care of herself."

"Not with a hole in her leg," Seeley hissed, his voice low as to keep her weakness on a need to know basis. "She got an arrow shot through her leg, and somehow she was able to get through the villa and ride to Venezia...though, she did manage to take out a mercenary on her way."

"See," La Volpe laughed, nodding to the bar tender. "She can take care of herself. She's been doing so since she was a small child."

"How long have you known her?" Seeley asked, accepting the frothy beer that the bar tender extended to him with a nod of his head.

"I knew her father well," La Volpe explained. "It was a tragedy what happened to them, and once I heard, I made it my mission to take her under my wing. She had began her training as a thief, and I found it only suitable for her to stay within the guild as she learns the ropes. It turns out she learned faster than every other person in this room, and was out robbing open air cathedrals lined with guards by the time she was 15."

"15?" Seeley asked, coughing on his drink and shaking his head. "My lord. At that age I was...becoming a very...very horrible teenager."

La Volpe chuckled, and made his way into the backroom of the tavern; settling down in one of the chairs with the usual elegance that the assassins held. "I don't want to tell you much Seeley, I'm sorry. This is her history, and if she wants it to be known, she will tell you. Much like you will do with her-"

"How do you know about that?"

"My ears are always open Seeley. Because of that fact, many people entrust their words with me. It's also obvious. You've changed in the past few years. Every assassin goes through it, though...your symptoms are prolonged, and I myself was becoming worried about your wellbeing."

"I'll be fine La Volpe-"

"Not until you speak with someone about your problems," the wise, older assassin whispered. "You might not listen to a young, feisty thief, but I know you will listen to me. Find someone you trust...someone you know will not look down at you...tell them of your wrong doings. Tell them of your fears...tell them of the blood that has dropped from your fingers. You will feel renewed once you have someone that you can confide in."

"Thank you for the drink La Volpe," Seeley muttered, finishing the rest of the beer and slamming the glass on the table. "But I should get going. I have a few more people I need to talk too before I start searching through the city."

"Seeley," La Volpe stopped, his shadow covered face turning towards the retreating assassin ominously. "The way of an assassin is not a broken road for a single person. We are a brotherhood...a family. We have feelings, we have regrets, we have fears...the only thing that changes us from being a normal person is that we refuse to allow our enemy to see our weaknesses. Know your enemies Seeley, the better you know them, the clearer it is to find out who your friends are."

"And...how should I go about doing that exactly? I know you, and your words never match your meaning exactly."

"You know what to do Seeley. I know you do. The only thing I will tell you certainly is that...you are not your own enemy..."

Seeley opened his mouth to whisper a witty comeback, but his elder's words slammed him square in the chest. The assassin nodded, and he glanced down to his burned finger before he met La Volpe's gaze under his hood. "Thank you," he whispered again, his fist curling towards his body, before he ducked from the back of the tavern, and pushed his way into Venice's open air.

~*~*B+B*~*~

Night fell over the city, and Temperance brought a cloak over her shoulders as she lifted the hood over her head. She felt reassured as shadow fell over her, and she felt better about moving around with the splint that she had created to support her leg. It still hurt to move, and she had to walk slowly, but she was able to move without a crutch, and that was enough to ease her mind.

Her dagger was tucked comfortably against her hip, and Angela's paintings were tied together tightly; tucked into the flaps of the saddle. She pulled herself onto the horse she stole the night before, and rode off into the city. She moved slowly; ominously, keeping herself unnoticed by passing pedestrians, until she snuck to one of the art merchants, and slid the paintings to the seller.

The merchant looked at her expectantly, nervously looking through the gorgeous paintings. "These were drawn by a friend of mine. A Spanish woman who was second in line to the throne. She left for India, and has traveled to the far corners of Europe painting the scenery. I'm sure once you inform your buyers of that fact these will sell with ease," she lied easily, tightening her hold on the horses side to keep her from hurting herself.

"You're right," the merchant said smiling, sliding a velvet change purse towards her. "500 florins for each painting."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you sir," Temperance whispered with a smirk, sliding back into the horses saddle. "And...once she paints more paintings, and I receive them, I'll make sure to bring them only to you."

"That is a deal I will be willing to pay for," the merchant muttered, smirking and nodding to her before he tucked the paintings below the counter and reached up to pull down a tarp that depicted that the art merchant was closed.

She rode through the city easily, her eyes casting from side to side in an attempt to catch a flash of white. She heard the movement of guards on the roof tops, and kept herself confined to the alley ways until she reached a blacksmith, and tossed the sword to him. He examined the find, and she received her money without having to say a word. She rode quickly to the stables, and obtained another full change purse for the healthy stallion she had been riding around, before she winced and slowly made her way towards Angela's house.

The sound of a familiar voice caught her attention, and she stopped short of another alleyway to listen to the words being spoken. She glanced around the corner, and smirked when she saw Seeley speaking with another thief; giving him money and asking for him to keep his eyes open for her. She felt the need to be playful, and pulled herself onto the top of the building she was standing behind; crouching on the edge of the roof and waiting for the thief to leave before she moved her finger to her leg, and let a single drop of her blood fall onto his hand.

He looked up quickly, and she smirked against the shadow that was concealing her face. Her hand rose into the air, and she curled her fingers in a soft wave before she leapt for the other roof and disappeared immediately. She heard him jump onto the building, and she dropped down immediately, pressing her back against the side of the house as she watched him leap onto the other roof, and began running blindly to where he believed she had disappeared.

Temperance laughed audibly and shook her head, limping towards the field that separated her from Angela's home. She watched the assassin run to the top of a large cathedral, and he glanced around before he dropped down and disappeared from her sight. She moved to step onto her injured leg and gasped in pain, feeling the wound begin to bleed profusely. She whistled gently, and her horse took off in a run towards her; stilling near her and turning his head as if to help her onto his back.

"Thanks baby," she whispered to the beast, pulling herself into the saddle and allowing her horse to carry her back to Angela's house.

"Where have you been?" Angela asked when the dapple grey beauty carried her to the door. "I thought you were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Well...I found my assassin," Temperance muttered, dropping to her feet and groaning in pain. "In the process I felt that jumping from building to building was a smart idea with an injured leg."

"Good god sweetie, you never change," her friend hissed, smiling at her and helping her inside so she could look at her bleeding leg.

"Maybe not, but I got you a hearty payment for your paintings," she explained, handing over the change purse to her before she plopped onto the couch and lifted her leg up. She pulled away the splint and hissed when she saw her bandage soaked completely in her blood.

"And even though I love you for that, I'm most likely going to have to spend it on you and you're blood-gushing leg," Angela teased, pulling out fresh bandages and handing them to Temperance before she pulled away the blood scraps of fabric.

"No you won't. I'm fine...just made a bad decision."

"A bad decision for a gorgeous man. I know that road..."


	6. Two and Eight

It took a week for the holes in her leg to clot enough so that they wouldn't start to bleed every time Temperance stood up. As time began to pass, her pain started to dissolve into soreness, but no less, Angela was sure to supply her with enough wine to keep her from feeling anything other than lightheadedness. After her encounter with her assassin, she had stayed with Angela, keeping her movement to a minimal, and spending her time by either watching her friend paint, or reading the books that her friend had collected.

"I'm sorry if you're bored sweetie," Angela whispered, as she placed a plate of traditional Italian cuisine before her friend. "My life doesn't really stretch beyond myself."

"I'm not bored Angela," Temperance argued, smiling as the smell of the bread and pasta rose into her nose. "Quite the contrary actually. I'm very relaxed. I don't have to worry about anything here. No missions I need to accomplish, no bastards I need to kill, no large buildings I have to sneak my way into...it's nice here. Besides, I love watching you paint. The look you get in your eyes when you're inspired is just...amazing."

"You know, if you weren't a thief you would make a kick ass scholar," Ange suggested, sitting back against the couch and bringing the spiced pasta to her lips. "You study everything that you see."

"It's a reflex," she shrugged, smiling and savoring each bite she took of her friend's meal. "This is amazing Ange. Where did you learn this recipe?"

"On my many excursions throughout Europe darling," she teased, laughing and shaking her head at the fabricated lie they had strung together so easily. "Thank you again, for selling my first batch of paintings."

"I was born into a family that had mastered the art of manipulation," Temperance joked, sipping at her wine and biting into the warm piece of bread. "Asking a merchant to sell paintings wasn't a difficult task to accomplish. You could have gone up to him yourself and said you got them from another person who had traveled about the world."

"Maybe so, but I'm not very good at lying," Angela said. "Which is why I stick to art. Every other job in Italy requires you to have the basic art of lying."

"Or maybe it just seems that way to us," the thief suggested. "I mean, to me there seems to be only four jobs, even though I know there are hundreds more. It's sad we can't really stretch beyond what we are."

"Well, I sense there are some underlying meanings in those words that you don't want to tell me about."

"It's not about me."

"Your assassin?"

Temperance flashed her gaze to her friend, and she shrugged a shoulder gently before she bit into her slice of bread once again, and moved to sit the plate on the small table in front of them. "I suppose so. When I spoke with him...when he talked about his job, right here in Venice...he looked so haunted, like he hated what he was doing. But that emotion would constantly flash. It was like, one second he hated being the assassin, the next he was proud and felt like he was doing the most righteous thing a living person could be doing."

"A lot of people go through that," Angela explained. "Especially assassins. They're used to it. That's why they seem untouchable. They hide away their emotions, but...some of them have a harder time than others. He sounds like a very honorable man, and I'm sure that he isn't happy to know that he wakes up to steal the lives of other people. I'm sure you've heard La Volpe talk about that syndrome before. Sometimes, the younger assassins just can't handle it, and have to learn how to turn their emotions off."

"They don't turn their emotions off," Temperance argued. "La Volpe, for example, is a very kind and generous man. He smiles, and laughs, and lives happily despite the people he has had to kill. He helps the people who are homeless on the street...offers them food and drink, when they're starving and forced to steal from others. He is courageous against the Borgia, and even though he has to kill them, he is respectful to them. You don't know this, because you aren't there...but every time that an assassin kills someone, they will rest that person comfortably in one place, and whisper 'requiescat in pace'. When I first heard La Volpe say that...I was just...overwhelmed."

"La Volpe has been an assassin for almost twenty years now sweetie. He has gone through the dark part of the process. Somewhere along the line, he found the light, and was able to stick to that path to help him feel better about the things he was doing. He realized that he was killing for the good of man kind...and continues to help the people around him. It sounds like your assassin, even though he still holds the respect and dignity that every assassin holds...doesn't believe that he should be taking lives, to better someone else's."

"He feels guilty?"

"Yes," Angela whispered, reaching over and holding her friend's hand. "Very. Have you tried to help him?"

"Yes. I asked for him to talk to me, but he refused. Which was why I left Monteriggioni."

"Well, sweetie, you kind of asked him the wrong way. You need to show him more so in the way you act, and less in what you say," the artist explained, turning in her seat to face Temperance. "When you get better, and return to the guild...I know he will be there. If you want to help him, you need to befriend him. You need to show him that you will be there for him, and that...no matter what he has to tell you, you won't judge him for it. I'm sure he's already spoken with La Volpe about you, and I also have no doubt that that sly man will somehow throw you guys together to make that happen faster...all you have to do is just be there. If you are patient, he will open up to you."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"He will...trust me. No person WANTS to walk around with burdens like that on their chests. They want to get rid of the pain and pressure...they just need somewhere for it to go."

"Alright Ange. I trust you, but I have another question to ask you..."

"No you cannot leave the house."

"Why not?"

"If you want to leave so badly, you'll just have to sit tight for a while alright? I give your leg another two to three weeks before it's healed up enough for you to walk without any pain. Ignore the fact that you have to wait until your well enough to run across the whole fucking city. You need to get better, Temperance Brennan," Angela scolded gently. "And you aren't leaving until I can watch you walk without wincing, or tensing your body to the point where you start to twitch uncontrollably."

"That happened once!"

"And once was enough. Now, you need to drink your medicine."

"That stuff is revolting."

"I don't care."

"You know, you're going to make an excellent mom someday."

"Yes, and until then, drink the damn medicine..."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Word on the street is that your assassin is raising hell," Angela said on a laugh, when she returned to the house. It had been a week since their little heart to heart about said man, and Temperance found that her friends brutal, but loving care had helped her immensely.

"Really?" Temperance asked, walking into the room and marveling in the small amount of pain she felt in her leg. "What's going on this time?"

"He hasn't stopped searching the city for you. He's practically interrogating the thieves he hired to try and find you."

"Well, I can only assume that his uncle is returning from Rome," she said, grabbing the multitude of canvases her friend was bringing into her home.

"Or maybe he's actually worried about you," Angela teased, poking her friend's shoulder suggestively. "Come on, he's been looking for you for two weeks now. And I'm sure I caught a flash of him when I was in town. He's much more handsome than you described to me."

"Why would he be worried about me Angela?"

"Uh, you got his attention by dropping your blood on his hand. I'm sure anyone would be concerned if that happened to them."

"You're over exaggerating things..."

"Hmm, drink this," Angela stated, handing more medicine to the thief in order to keep her from going off on a rampage. "I see you're starting to feel better."

"Yes I am," Temperance smiled, shifting her weight from one side to the other. "Walking is no longer trouble, but I'm sure running still is. Though, I miss my job. I miss La Volpe, and I miss the guild. I want something to do, and I'm sure I've learned all I can learn about impressionism and the multiple of other types of art."

"Well, why don't you head back?" the artist asked. "I got new clothes for you to wear, you don't really seem like your injured, and you have that money that you are going to give to La Volpe. He is the only one who needs to know about your leg. He can keep you off the more intense missions for a while, while you do the more normal thieving stuff. I mean, you can just walk through the rich district and pickpocket until your heart's content."

"I never thought you would be releasing me willingly," she teased, sliding her fingers through her hair, and bringing the length of mahogany to fall over one shoulder.

"I know you miss your home sweetie, and it really is time that you got back. You're able to walk again, and like I said, no one else has to know about your injury. As far as I'm concerned, you've been kicking it back for a while in Florence, snatching up money here and there until you felt that it was time to come home. Besides...I really want to see you in that new outfit."

"Well...then, let's try it on," Temperance suggested, smiling and laughing lightly when her best friend jumped excitedly, and rushed back into the bedroom.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Hmm," Angela whispered as she looked her friend over. "I bet you 400 florins that that assassin of yours will be slack jawed when he sees you."

Temperance laughed and shook her head, smoothing her hand down her stomach as she looked over her attire. The black shirt that covered her torso, clung to her curves perfectly; billowing out slightly around her arms to allow a small amount of extra fabric to hang from her fashionably. The pants that hugged her legs were a light tan color, dissolving to the black, leather boots that came up to her knees. She had to admit, she pulled off the look well, and her hair French braided down her back, only succeeded in accentuating the look.

"You know I'm serious," her friend said, coming forward and taking a few strands of her hair before she pulled them out of the tight braid, and allowed them to fall and frame your face. "Now you look absolutely perfect. I want a head count of how many men gape when they look at you."

"I seriously don't care what men think of me Angela," Temperance whispered, reaching forward and slinging her sword and dagger around her hips.

"Well, can I at least come and watch your assassin's reaction when he sees you?"

"Hey, if you want out of the house, you can come," the thief offered. "I'm sure La Volpe will be glad to see you."

"As I will be to him. I haven't met with him in ages," the artist mused. "What do you think he will say when you show up?"

"Most likely that he knows I've been here the whole time," Temperance laughed, making her way from Angela's house and around the side to where their horses were resting.

"It's sort of creepy how he knows everything like that..."

"Well, his name means 'The Fox' you can't really expect much more from him."

"Eh, good point."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Alright," a silk-voice, grimy thief muttered, as he looked up to the multiple other thieves crowding around him. "Who wants to begin."

"I have 1000 florins," one man said, throwing his change purse onto the table, and smirking softly in accomplishment.

"I only have 900," another woman commented, shoving her own accomplishments towards the table.

"1500."

"1700."

The door to the guild opened, and a gust of wind shot through the tavern. People turned to look, and the man's eyes narrowed in the direction of the two women moving forward. Temperance smiled at Angela, and twirled the coin purses around her finger, throwing them onto the table and resting her hands on her hips.

"10, 738 florins," she offered, smirking at the fallen jaws of the others around her. "Does that mean I win?"

"Where the hell have you been?" one thief asked, leaning forward onto the table. "And why do you look so...wow."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment Federico, thank you," Temperance smiled. "I've been away on business for a while. But now I've returned, and thought that I would bring something to compensate for my absence."

"Well, you have surely done that and some," the grimy thief muttered as he looked through the coins. "It's good to have you back Temperance."

"Thanks darling," she smiled, resting her hand on the man's shoulder, before she winked at the others and made her way towards the back of the tavern. She smirked when she saw La Volpe looking out the window; contemplating something far away with a glass of beer in his hand. "La Volpe," she whispered, laughing when the assassin turned, and smiled excitedly.

"Temperance," he said, as he set his glass down and moved to take his thief in his arms. "How have you been darling?"

"I've been fine," she said, stepping back and smiling up at her father figure. "But, I'm sure you already knew that. Angela has been taking care of me."

"Yes," La Volpe smiled, turning his embrace to the artist. "Little Angela, how have you been? I see some of your artwork has hit the streets."

"Yes, thanks to your sneaky thief here," Angela said, smiling before she nodded to Temperance. "She helped me sell myself enough to get my art bought by merchants."

"My Temperance is a very talented young lady," he said proudly. "And I'm sure you know that you have a...guest...who has been searching for you."

"Yes, and I'm sure that's him," Temperance laughed, nodding out the window to the quickly walking assassin making his way to the front door of the guild.

"Wonderful, now I can get the poor boy to stop bothering me," La Volpe smiled, looking towards the entrance of the backroom as Seeley stepped through the archway.

"La Volpe I-" he stopped midsentence, and stilled where he was, looking at the woman who he had been searching for, for weeks. His mouth fell open as he looked over her attire, and Angela smiled beside her friend as she nudged her shoulder.

"See, I told you. You owe me."

"Where have you been?" Seeley asked, stepping forward and unconsciously taking her chin in his hand. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she said softly, brushing his hand away. "I'm fine."

"You know you seem to say that a lot, but I doubt that's the truth when I look up and you're bleeding from your leg."

"My leg is fine," she assured, smiling gently as to try to reassure him. "I promise you. I've rested. My only problem is free-running. I should be better in about a week."

"Wonderful, then you can leave today," La Volpe suggested, reaching for a parchment resting against his hip, as every other occupant in the room eyed him suspiciously.

"Leave? What do you mean leave?" Temperance asked, narrowing her eyes, and reaching out for the rolled up paper that was extended towards her.

"Giovanni sent me a letter," La Volpe explained. "There is trouble in Roma, and he requested both of your presences. There will be no infiltration as of right now. All it will be is surveillance. You can do that with your leg, can you not?"

"Of course I can," she assured, leaning closer to Seeley so he could read his uncle's script.

"Roma...destructed?" Seeley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Borgia have...in essence, taken over Roma," La Volpe said. "They had erected towers, hired guards, and appointed captains that sole jobs are to make sure that the Borgia influence stays in place. Rodrigo has built up the army, to keep him safe, while his little pet Cesare works on his plan to concur Italia. I'm sure your longtime goal will be to restate Roma back to its former self...but right now, a revolt must take place. The Borgia must know, that they cannot move into our prized country, without a fight. We have a war on our hands children...but war has it's time and place. Right now...all we are looking for is information."

"I have contacts with the thieves and courtesans in Rome," Temperance said, folding up the parchment and placing it at her side. "I can ask them for a favor."

"And I can do some snooping around of my own...look down from the sky, since you can't," Seeley offered, nodding to her and smirking. "I might be able to scare a guard or two as well."

"Once you start to resist the Borgia's influence," La Volpe began. "Your followers will begin to emerge. Normal people, with a hatred for the family, will be at your side in minutes," he explained, pointing to Seeley. "Use them. Train them. Make them one of us...they will be needed. You cannot fight this one alone...and this is the time where you realize this. There is too much at stake to screw this up. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," he whispered, nodding and pressing his palm to his heart in the assassin's solemn swear. "I understand you."

"Good, then you may leave," he ordered, waving his hand dismissingly. He turned to Angela and hugged her once again. "It was wonderful to see you again Angela. Next time, make sure it won't take you so long to return."

"I'm sure I'll be here every day now that my best friend is being sent into war," the artist muttered, a slight fluster behind her voice.

"She will remain safe," La Volpe said, cradling the artist's face, before he moved his lips to her forehead. "I swear to you."

Temperance stepped forward and cupped her friend's shoulder, smiling at her reassuringly. "He's right Ange. I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself."

"Yes, but the Borgia soldiers know how to fire guns."

"Guns are very trivial when you are able to sneak up behind a man without him knowing," Seeley offered in support, chuckling and smirking softly. "Angela...you do not know me, but I hold my rank as an assassin with honor. I make my day serving, and protecting people. Your friend...she will be no exception."

"I trust you," she whispered, reaching out and holding her friend tightly. "Be safe sweetie...but most of all...just go kick ass."

Temperance laughed gently, and she shook her head against her friend's reassuring words. "You know I will Angela. I wouldn't stand for anything less."

"Alright, now get going," La Volpe teased. "You must catch the ferry before it leaves for Roma."

The thief smirked, and moved forward to wrap her arms around her mentor. He held her, and gently touched his fingers to her cheeks, before he stepped from her fully, and extended his hand to Seeley. They grasped each other's forearm, and muttered something quiet between each other, before the younger assassin stepped back and moved to Temperance's side. "We must go," he said, nodding to the older assassin before he ducked out of the back room.

"I will send reports to you," she said. "Keep a look out for the carrier pigeons."

"I shall. Do you have money for the ferry?"

"If not I can get some on the way there," she teased, wiggling her fingers before Seeley moved his hand to her lower back, and escorted her from the thieves guild.

Angela stood at La Volpe's side, and watched as the two melded into the crowded streets of Venice. She chuckled and shook her head; sighing almost wistfully as the last flicker of auburn disappeared from her sight.

"She really is a keeper isn't she?" La Volpe mused, a small smile tweaking his lips.

"Especially for him," the artist agreed. "He likes her."

The elder assassin hummed softly, and stroked his chin in thought. "I wouldn't necessarily say 'liked'. An attraction is there, definitely, but 'like' might be stretching it to an extreme at this point. Though, I am positive it will grow. Why else would I have sent the two of them to Roma together?"

"You did that on purpose? I called that..."

"Temperance can handle herself better than any man I have ever seen. Even with a still crippled leg, she could give a swarm of guards a run for their money. I simply told Seeley to go, not only because he was actually summoned...but I know he'll be overly protective of her."

"How much time do you give them?"

"For what specifically Miss Montenegro?"

"For one of them to realize that 'like' doesn't seem to properly describe their feelings for each other."

"Three months minimum, six months maximum."

"Hmm, I go for two and eight...but that's just me."


	7. The Beautiful Truth

**An: Incooperating more people from the game. Yes Machiavelli is there, and yes he is an assassin. XD bahah!**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

The ship rocked back and forth under them, as they sailed down the rivers. Buildings rested on cliffs passed by slowly, and Temperance smiled as she breathed in the fresh scent of the water. A soft snore caught her attention, and she smiled when she looked over the assassin snoozing where he sat.

Her gaze roused him, and he grunted inaudibly. He stood weakly, and stumbled over to her; resting against the edge of the boat as he tried to find his equilibrium. "Alright," he grumbled. "When we reach Roma, I think we should jump into this surveillance thing. We need to get our information as soon as possible."

"No," the thief argued, smiling and laughing at him softly. "When we get to Roma, we will be doing nothing. Well...you will be sleeping-"

"What?"

"You are exhausted. It will be impossible for you to tail anyone of importance when you're yawning and trying not to fall asleep standing up," Temperance whispered. "You need to sleep. Once I am sure you are rested, we will begin searching for information."

"There is no need to waste time Temperance."

"Nor is there need to completely ruin our chances. I know you say you can never sleep...but I can change that."

His eyebrow rose, and he looked at her questioningly. "Wha-what are you going to do?"

"You'll see," she teased, reaching up for one of the ropes stretching towards the sail, and pulling herself up to the edge of the ship. She turned to the deck hands of the ship and threw a coin purse to the captain.

"What is this for Madonna?" the captain asked, moving closer to her and extending his hand towards her.

She accepted the invitation, and smiled when he brought her knuckles to his lips tenderly. "A sign of my appreciation," she explained. "Please, split it between yourself and your crew. I thank you for your hospitality. You were kind enough to take us to Rome without an initial price, and now I repay you for it."

"Darling, you don't have to pay us," he said, moving to extend the money to her.

"No," she said, holding tighter when the ship lurched to a halt. "Keep it. Thank you, so much," she said; jumping off her bad leg, and landing on the docks.

Seeley nodded to the captain, and followed her easily; reaching out and resting his hand on her shoulder when she straightened up. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"I need to test how far along my leg is," she said, walking forward carefully. "Hurts a little, but not as much as I thought it would. Come on, let's go. We should be able to check out some of the city on the way to the hideout where your uncle is."

Their trip was short, but it was long enough for them to see the destruction that the Borgia had committed. Doctors, blacksmiths, tailors, stables and banks were closed down and boarded up. Beggars, drunks, and people who were homeless and poor littered the streets; resting against buildings with absolutely no energy in their beings. Groups of people moved slowly through the city, and horse-riders sat limp in their saddles; avoiding eye contact with every person who passed them. Guards patrolled the streets, and the thief and assassin drifted towards the buildings to avoid the marching soldiers.

"Oh my lord," she whispered, moving back into the street when the armed guards had moved away. "It's terrible here."

"The people have literally cracked under the oppression."

"There are so many people who are starving...dying...sick," she commented, frowning at a small child that was curled up in a muddy puddle. "The Borgia have cut off the economy of Rome. The only income they have is from the few shops they left open."

"That and the trading coming in and out of the city," he muttered, groaning and fisting his hand painfully at his side. "They left the richer district as it was...trying to purge, and eliminate the poorer people of Italia."

"They want power," Temperance whispered, moving past a group of people circled around a herald. "You can't have power without money. It isn't possible."

"Temperance, Seeley," Giovanni called for them. "I'm glad you guys are finally here. By the look on your faces...I'm sure you understand why I called you here."

"Yes," they both muttered together.

"Come inside. We will talk there," he said, glancing around before they both walked down the stairs leading to the large oak door. They made their way inside, and walked down the steps leading further into the hideout; a small smile coming to Temperance's lips as she looked over the extravagantly decorated assassin sanctuary.

"Finally," a voice said from the other room. "Two people who can actually help our cause."

"Machiavelli," Temperance said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Long time no see. It's a shame you haven't visited Venice since Carnivale."

A tall man, decorated in dark black and red robes, made his appearance in the front room of the hideout. He was a clean shaven man with short cut black hair, and shining emerald eyes. He was thin, muscular, and very attractive, with a voice that flowed like silk.

"Temperance Brennan," he whispered, moving to her and bowing slightly, before he kissed the back of her knuckles. "I feel as if I have accomplished winning a great price. Not only do I have the most successful, and admirable thief in Italia before me, I am graced with the presence of a woman who is too beautiful for her own good."

Giovanni smirked, and looked over at his nephew; raising an eyebrow questioningly when he noticed how tensed his kin was. "Is everything alright Seeley?"

All eyes in the room turned to him, and immediately the assassin relaxed; his jaw still tight, and his words being spat from his teeth. "Fine," he assured, calming himself when Machiavelli stepped from his infatuation and moved to stand before Seeley.

"It's good to see you again," the other assassin said elegantly, turning his chin up towards the ceiling. "I'm assuming that you have seen what the Borgia has done to this city...which is why I didn't return for your presence earlier Madonna," he teased, looking to the thief, who responded simply by rolling her eyes.

"Inform me," she demanded. "I know only names of people, not their part in this."

"Rodrigo Borgia," Machiavelli began. "Better known to you as Pope Alexander VI. The Spaniard...for the rest of us in this room. Since his reign as Pope, he has given his son, Cesare, the army. Cesare...in few words, is ruthless. He knows no fear, and he knows no fatigue. He is almost untouchable."

"Almost," Seeley reiterated; his words still tense and thick. "No one is untouchable."

"Which is why I said almost. Anyway...the Borgia family is after a very, important relic that belongs in the hands of assassins. With that relic, they could take over Europe with uncomfortable ease. Right now...they are keeping the citizens in check with fear, while Cesare searches for our relic. We must eliminate him, but as I'm sure you both know...that task will not be easy."

"You're keeping something from me Niccolò. What is this relic?" Temperance asked, sighing when she heard the assassins in the room suck in a harsh breath. "Listen. I can keep secrets. You tell me confidential information, then my lips will remained sealed until I am placed in my grave. I cannot help you, if I don't know every detail."

"The Apple," Seeley started, nodding to Giovanni and moving forward to take it from him. "This, is a piece of Eden," he explained, moving the gold sphere into Temperance's site. "It has the power to bend any person to its will...and if the Borgia got a hold of this...who knows the hell we would go through."

Temperance rose her eyebrows, and looked over the metal sphere resting in the assassin's hand. She refused to touch the precious relic, and simply rose her eyes to his in a matter of dismissal. Seeley handed the apple back to his uncle, and shook his head. "I am undecided as what to do with it."

"I believe we should use it," Machiavelli stated.

"NO!" Seeley growled, turning to his fellow assassin and raising his finger to him. "I have used the apple...it is horrifying. It was painful, even to the person holding it...and it contains too much power for any one person to have. I don't believe that it should be destroyed...but it must be locked away."

"Much like the staff is already," Giovanni said. His eyes fell on Temperance, and once again she was looking at him with interest. "The staff, is also a piece of Eden. Capable still, of bending people to the will of the holder. The staff remains in The Vault...which resides under Il Vaticano. Rodrigo used the staff and apple against Seeley-"

"And it was horrifying," he said. "It felt as if lead was pressing against me from every direction. I could hardly move...hardly breathe. Which is why both of these should be hidden. The staff is safe. No one will find it. Now, we must do the same with the apple."

"I will take it with me to Monteriggioni," Giovanni suggested. "I will place it safely below the Villa, until you are ready to deal with it."

"Thank you uncle," Seeley said. "Once we found our information, I will return to the Villa to inform you. Cesare most likely has the pigeons searched or captured. Stay safe on your journey."

"I should be the one saying that to you," the elder Booth smiled, clapping his hand over his nephew's shoulder. "Keep your head up, and your ears open. You know how to disappear."

Seeley nodded, and rested his hand on his uncle's back, before he moved away and disappeared from the hideout. He turned back to Machiavelli, and sighed when he saw the darkness in the assassin's eyes.

"I say we should begin," he said. "We have problems with the factions throughout the city. The thieves refuse to talk to us, the courtesan Madame is lazy, and the mercenaries are busy with Cesare's army. We have many people we have to talk too, and little time to do so."

"No," Temperance said. "Seeley is not well enough to begin such missions."

"I am fine, Temperance."

"No, you are not," she hissed, raising her hand into the air. "If you want any help, with any of the people in this city...you will listen to me. I have the contacts with the factions. I can get them to listen to me, but Seeley needs to be there. He needs rest, even though he will argue against that until the day he dies. They need an assassin that is trust worthy...someone who they can speak with, and feel comfortable with."

Machiavelli smirked, and moved his hands behind his back; stepping closer to her, and looking down at her with shimmering eyes. "What about you and I? We could go speak with them, while your assassino rests."

"No, Niccolò," she said, reaching out and pressing him backwards. "You will not be the assassin to which they will be interacting with. Seeley is the one who needs to come with me, unless...you want to try to single handedly defeat the Borgia family."

Machiavelli sighed and shook his head, stepping backwards before he planted his feet. "I understand. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to be blessed with your presence for a more...personal matter, at a later time."

"Keep dreaming darling," Temperance laughed; grabbing Seeley's forearm, and dragging him up the stairs. "Come back tomorrow. We should be ready then."

"So," Seeley grumbled, when she pressed open the door that led to the barracks. "It seems you have a past with Machiavelli..."

"He wishes," she said, moving to the far end of the room, and filling the bath with heated water. "He came to Venice last year for Carnivale, and constantly hit on me. It got to the point where I had to dress up for the occasion to do my job."

"Oh come on. Carnivale is the best time of the year," he smiled, pushing his hood back and disentangling his armor from his body. "Drinking, games, wonderful food, entertainers, music, masks and beautiful women in gorgeous dresses; how could you NOT dress up for Carnivale?"

"During Carnivale, all I do is move through the crowds, and cut purses Seeley," she said, standing and moving away from the steaming bath. "Get in."

"I usually like privacy with my baths."

"Get over it. You need to relax if you're going to get any sleep. If it makes you feel better, you can stretch a towel across yourself."

"I have nothing to be ashamed of, little one," he teased, reaching out and taping his finger against her nose. "But I do believe I am entitled to some knowledge. How are you going to relax me...exactly?"

She looked up at him as he drifted closer to her, and laughed when he looked down at her with a look of silent expectation. "Not the way you think assassin," she teased, resting her hand against his muscular chest to still his advances. "I can tell you have a lot of tension in your shoulders, and in your back. Once I get rid of that, you should be relaxed enough to sleep peacefully for a while. Hot water will relax your muscles as much as they do normally, and I will massage your shoulders. Then, once you lie down, I will work on your back."

"That sounds acceptable," he smirked. "Though, I am respectful, and I will be covering myself."

"Prude," she laughed, turning enough for him to strip down fully, and rest back into the bath. He sighed as the steaming water circled him, and groaned softly, before a towel hit him in the face.

"Cover up," she ordered, pulling her hair out of the tight braid, and letting the slightly wavy curtain to fall down her back. "I noticed how tense you are when you walk. I'm sure this is going to take forever."

"We all make our sacrifices," he teased, resting his head back and closing his eyes as her warm hands rested on his shoulders, and gently smoothed across his skin. Her fingers pressed at certain specific points, but each small twinge of pain was overwhelmed by the pleasure felt by her hands smoothing over his torso.

"Is this alright?" she whispered, smiling at herself as she kept her voice soft and silken. Her hair tickled the side of his neck, and she felt him suck in a deep breath of the perfume that her hair held. Her fingers slid from his chest to his neck, and she massaged her thumb gently against his pulse. "Hmm?"

He moaned softly, and mumbled something before he focused his attention on the soft movement of her thumb. She moved forward and slid her hands down his stomach; allowing the tips of her fingers to touch the water, before she slid her touch back to his shoulders. Her hands rubbed against his muscles, and she smiled as she listened to the soft breathing leaving his lips.

"Here," she whispered against his ear, taking his pants and handing them to him. "Put these on and lay on your stomach. I need to get some lotion so I can work on your back."

"I hope it isn't super smelly," he growled, waiting for her to be out of sight before he stood up, and dried off enough to slide his pants to his hips.

"Well...it's oil, not lotion," she explained, nodding towards one of the large beds that lined the barrack walls. "I snatched this off some woman in Forli. It's amazing. It warms your skin, and makes whatever it touches super soft. It's perfect for massages."

"Where did you learn all this?" he asked, plopping down on his stomach, and pulling a pillow under him.

"I can obtain lots of money in a small amount of time," she explained, resting her hands on his back as she straddled his waist. "There was a man who came to town who taught people how to give massages like these. The techniques were supposed to be used for sexual arousal, but, I know which pressure points to avoid for your massage."

He grumbled and shook his head, ignoring the obvious comment that even though she wasn't intending to turn him on...she was. He felt the heat of her on his lower back and groaned when she poured some of the self heating oil onto his back. She smoothed her hands up to his shoulders, before her palms came back to touch her legs. She felt his muscles tensing below her, and she grumbled before she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, tempted to roll over and throw her off him.

"Stop tensing up," she said, pushing him down and applying pressure to his lower back. "The whole point of this is to help your muscles relax. Close your eyes and...imagine something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something that would calm you, and keep you relaxed."

"Fine...I'll think of something," he grumbled. His eyes closed and he sighed wistfully as her hands started up the soft stroking of his back. He let his mind roam; searching for anything to occupy his thoughts, until she stretched her hands out to his arms, and her body pressed against his spine.

Instantly his thoughts became impure, and he tried to keep his body from tensing up against her. He couldn't stop the constant replay of him rolling, and catching her on her back. He imagined their lips meeting together, and from there he began to ask forgiveness from God.

"Are you alright?" she asked, digging the heels of her hands against his side.

"More so than I probably should be," he grumbled, trying to push away his thoughts as the heated oil reached his bones. Her hands slid absently down his spine, before she moved off of him, and wiped her hands off on his towel.

"You should have just told me I was making you uncomfortable."

"No," he assured, cursing himself before he turned his head to look at her. "You weren't. You were just making me a little too comfortable."

Temperance chuckled and shook her head, taking a soft cloth and wiping away the rest of the oil. "Well, I'm sorry for that, but the heat should remain on your skin. If you close your eyes and relax, you should fall asleep, and stay asleep easily."

"I feel amazing," he whispered, smiling even as his eyes began to close. "So much better than I have for years. I'll be asleep in no time...and I thank you for that."

She smiled and rested her hand against his cheek; her thumb rubbing along the dark lines that shadowed his eyes. "You needed it," she hushed, as she watched his back begin to rise slowly. "No one likes an attractive man that looks like he's close to dying."

He smirked gently, and grumbled as he focused on the feeling of her warm hand against his cheek. "You think I'm attractive?"

"You strut around like your God," she teased, moving her hand from his cheek and into his hair. "You know you're attractive."

"I know, but it's better when other people think so."

"Go to sleep," she whispered; sliding her hand to the nape of his neck, before she stood from his bed and made her way to another bed a couple feet from his. She stripped from her clothes easily, and moved to rest under her blankets in the lacey undergarments that remained clung to her body. She turned on her side and looked at him; narrowing her eyes when he smiled at her sleepily. "What?"

"You're a very beautiful woman," he grumbled; hugging his pillow tighter to his chest. "And by the way you act some days...it seems that you don't get told that enough."

"Thank you," she said quietly; hiding her blush by looking down at her covers. "That's very sweet of you to say."

"I wasn't saying it to be sweet," he slurred, turning onto his back and tossing his arm over his eyes. "I was being truthful."


	8. Sideways, Backwards and Upside Down

**An: Just finished this, at three in the morning. I'm so tired, but...not at the same time. I can't sleep, have two exams tomorrow, and I haven't studied for either of them. I'm a wonderful student I know, and I know it's only going to get worse throughout my education. But right now, all I have to worry about is writing...and hoping I don't get bitched at by my dad when he finds out I stayed up this late.**

**Oh well, my clock is all screwed up.**

**Here is the twit shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

**Also, please leave me a review. I'm not going to say it'll make me post faster, because I post a little fast already, but I love to hear your input about the story, or chapter, or both. :) Okay? Thank you!**

* * *

He cracked his eyes open, and growled when the sun light smacked him straight in the face. He scrubbed at his eyes and buried his face in his pillow; grumbling and curling under his blankets. He groaned as the door slammed loudly, and his head rose enough to look at the source of the noise.

"Thank god you're awake," Temperance muttered. "Machiavelli has been hounding me for hours. If he isn't asking if you're awake, he's asking me out on a date."

"Mmm, I don't want to get up," he growled, closing his eyes as he listened to her nearing his bedside. "Your massages worked, and now I want to sleep for years. Thanks."

"Oh, get up," she teased, pulling his pillow out from under his head and smacking him square in the face. "You'll wake up once you get something to eat, and begin to move around. We have a lot of things to do, and I need someone to scare Machiavelli away."

"And how am I supposed to scare him away?" he asked, sitting up and placing his hands over his face.

"I don't know. Be your usual charming self. That should be enough to make him jealous, and send him thinking about alternate plans to woo me."

"Wouldn't that just make everything worse?"

"Maybe, but in the time between bad and worse, I'll be free of him, and that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Come back and tell me that once we hit the 'worse' part."

"I will as long as you help me get there first," she pleaded. "Please, I can't stand him much longer. If he doesn't stop trying to kiss me, I'm going to be forced to kill him, and that will NOT be helping us."

"Fine, fine, fine," Seeley grumbled, moving his feet to the cool wood floors, before he raised his hands over his head and stretched. "I'll be dressed and downstairs in a couple minutes."

"Did you not hear anything I just said?" Temperance asked, unconsciously moving to his bed and straightening the covers. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Alright, then just give me a little bit," he muttered, moving over to a dresser and pulling one of his snowy white shirts over his body. He attached his armor to his body, and tested his hidden blade, before he attached his cape and brought his hood over his head. He touched his side and made sure his sword and dagger were in place, before he yawned and cracked his back. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Wonderful," she said, practically skipping out of the door and walking down the stairs.

"You were away for so long Madonna," Machiavelli smirked. "I was becoming lonely."

"Cut it out Machiavelli," Seeley growled. "We are not here so you can flirt. If you don't agree with that, head towards one of those really tall towers placed throughout Roma and see what happens with all of the guards stalking around."

"Yes brother," Machiavelli growled. "I assume that, by your presence, you are ready to begin rebuilding our relationship with the factions around Roma. The thief hideout is in the southern district of the city, the Rosa in Fiore north of us, and the mercenary barracks are to the east. If you follow the roads, you should find them easily, but you must know what you are looking for. The buildings are shabby, close to ruins; you must pay attention to know which building is which."

"We can do that," Seeley assured. "We should be back by sunset. We will discuss our progress over dinner tonight."

"It's a date," Machiavelli agreed, raising an eyebrow when the two before him laughed softly.

"No, brother," the other assassin said; clapping his hand over the philosopher's shoulder. "It is not."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Where should we go first?" Temperance asked as she walked across the street and pulled herself into the saddle of a white horse biting at the hay around a stable.

"Well, I'm not ready to mess with lazy people," Seeley growled, jumping into the saddle of a midnight black horse. "So, I'll save the Rosa for later. I belief we should work with the thieves for right now. They will listen to you, and they will help me get my information faster."

"Alright, but be ready for some very...uncooperative people," she smiled, directing her horse into the street, and trotting forward at an easy pace. "We thieves are...quick to use our biting tongue."

"Yeah, I know," he said, looking over at her, and smiling gently. "How bad can the situation be if the thieves don't want to talk to Machiavelli at all?"

"Pretty bad. Thieves have their mind set on their cause. If they don't, they're targets for bribery and manipulation. We know who to avoid, and who to help. So...if the assassins did something to seal a thieves lips...it had to be pretty bad."

"What could he have done?"

"Treachery," she explained. "The biggest thing we hate is treachery. If you don't stick to what you believe, we believe you don't have the right to believe at all."

"But, Machiavelli would never betray us," Seeley said, turning his horse away from a fragile woman slowly making her way down the streets. "He's an assassin. He's one of us."

"He wouldn't be the first person to betray his brethren," she whispered. "Though, I'm not going to jump to conclusions. Machiavelli might not have done anything. Maybe it was another assassin. I won't know until I talk to them. But I'm going to have to do a lot. Just speaking with the leader of this guild, doesn't mean that the other thieves will trust you."

"That is fine with me. I will earn their trust."

"Good," Temperance smirked, slowing and directing her horse into a nearby stable. "It's words like that, that will spur them to give you a chance."

She led him into the run down building with ease, and she smirked when the other thieves glanced at her with admiration. She had been her a few times before, but not enough to become friends with anyone. Though, her name was famous, and they admired her still. A torn tarp covered the door to a crumbling black room; vines cutting through the stone of the building, as light shone through and casted shadows to the corners.

A man sat at a run-down desk, looking over plans that were set before him. He was tall, muscular, but still slender in shape. His face was aesthetically angled, and clear of facial hair; his eyes shining a bright green that gave him his name.

"Il Serpente," she whispered, smiling when the dark dressed assassin stood up.

"Temperance," he smiled, rushing from his seat and lifting the young woman into his arms. "Oh my love, I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been?"

"Last time I was in Rome you were somewhere in Spain," she explained, laughing when the man gently placed her on her feet again. "I was disappointed that I missed you, but you should be seeing a lot of me. I have a proposition for you, and I'm going to ask you to try and work with me, and make the other thieves work with me."

"Sure Madonna, what is it?"

"Seeley," she said, motioning for her assassin to step forward. "This is La Volpe's brother Il Serpente. Both assassins, both practical leaders of the thieves. Il Serpente, we were called here to rise up against the Borgia...and we need the help of you and your thieves."

"I am honored to make your presence brother," Seeley greeted; locking arms with the elder man.

"As I am to you," he stated; his dark black assassin's uniform casting almost every bit of his body into dark shadows. "But what is it that you guys need?"

"Machiavelli 'commands' us...if you would like to say that, and he said that the thieves refused to talk to any assassin...other than you of course. We need the thieves to help us. To keep their eyes and ears open as they make their way through the streets. As your already know, there is trouble with the family, and we're trying our best to assess the full situation before he dive in to try and make it better."

"The reason," Il Serpente began with a voice that could cripple a god. "That we don't speak with Machiavelli is that we do not trust him. You know how my brother and I feel about that man...and it doesn't help that I see him fraternizing with city guards. I don't believe that the intentions he speaks of, are the intentions that he holds to his heart."

"Believe me, Il Serpente," Seeley began, stepping forward slowly. "I am much stronger than Machiavelli. Not to criticize one of my brothers, but if it turned out that he betrayed us...it would have to take every single army in Europe and Asia to keep him alive. You know as well as I how close honor resides to our hearts, and you know that if that is broken...there will be hell to pay. No matter what Machiavelli suggests we do...we are the ones doing it. We have the final say, so we will make the decisions. I give you my word, that I can be trusted, and if any words are meant only for my ears, they will stay that way."

"What do you think Temperance?" Il Serpente asked, smiling at the beautiful woman standing against the shining rays of sun. "Do you think he can be trusted?"

"I'm sure he can be," she assured. "He seems like a man that takes everything to a deeper level."

"Then I trust you," Il Serpente finalized; reaching out and settling his hand on Seeley's shoulder. "Though, there may be some trouble with my thieves in the beginning. You can speak to them if you wish, to try and make things more personal, but I doubt they will listen."

"I told Temperance earlier...I don't need to impress a whole crowd, I only need one person to trust me. I will prove my loyalty to the others in time."

"I like that," the elder man whispered. "I like the way you talk."

"I told you," Temperance teased, smirking at her assassin before she glanced to the ground and absently kicked at a fallen stone. "Would it help if he was seen with me? Obviously we'll be working together, but will the thieves accept him more, if they know I accept him?"

"Most likely," Il Serpente assured. "So no fighting in public. I will speak to my thieves tonight, and tell them of the arrangement. If anyone fails to comply, they will have some serious trouble on their hands."

"I appreciate that," both of the younger beings said.

"I wish we could stay longer," the thief whispered sadly. "But we have two other factions we must work out deals with. Though, how about...in two days? We will dine here. Catch up some."

"I don't understand why you would want to dine here sweetie," the elder laughed. "This place is barely short of crashing down. I'm trying to get an architect to rebuild our hideout, but they are either employed by the Borgia, or way too pricey."

"Well, this can't look like a thief building," Seeley mused. "How about...if we find you an architect...we make this building like an inn? No one will know the true meaning behind it."

"I would love that...but like I said, I'm penniless."

"Oh, I can take care of that," Temperance smirked. "Seeley, go find an architect. I'll be back with some cold hard cash to fix this place up."

"La Volpe raised you to embody him perfectly," Il Serpente teased, reaching out and touching his fingers to her cheek. "It's amazing to see how you have grown."

"I love you too," she whispered, gasping when the strong man enveloped her quickly.

"You better not run off this time."

"I won't. I'll be back...an hour at most."

"Alright, I shall be waiting."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"What was with him?" Seeley asked as they stepped out of the door.

"That man is practically my uncle," she said. "And...I haven't seen him in over ten years. He was so close knit with his brother, and I grew up being around both of them...but once this whole thing started to become out of control, they had to separate. I was in Rome a couple years ago for a mission, and came here to see him, but he was in Barcelona or Madrid on business. I never had the opportunity to come back until now."

"You should have told me that," he whispered, stepping in front of her and stilling her frantic pace. "That has to be difficult just...showing up. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Temperance muttered, brushing her fingers through her hair. "I suppose I'm fine. It's just...I feel guilty, and angry. My job, and these people have literally pulled me away from the only family I've known, and now I'm here with nothing to do but wait and keep my ears open. Sitting vigil and hoping for information gets old, very quickly."

"Yes, but that is the most important part of our jobs," he said, unconsciously grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. "We can never enter a situation, and hope to win, if we don't have the information that we need. It's the weaknesses that we know that give us power. For example...I know that your leg still gives you incredible pain, if I were to have to come after you...which I pray I won't, I would use that to my advantage."

"You don't have to lecture me," she laughed, pushing him playfully, before she reached out and snatched a wealthy woman's coin purse. "I understand what you meant the first time you said it. But you also understand what I mean about impatience."

"Yes. We want to make an impact now, that is swift and noticeable. We work slowly, and the progression of our success builds and stabilizes over time."

"Which is a grueling process I might add."

"It really is, but it is the one that makes the most of a difference," he said, raising an eyebrow when her eyes lit up, and she looked at him with an almost satisfied expression.

"And this coming from the man who hated waking up in the morning because of the blood dried on his hands," she mused. "You speak words of wisdom that far outdate your life...use them, keep them...go find that architect."

She disappeared in the blink of an eye; her words resounding around him even as she was long gone. He thought back to the first night she demanded he speak to her, and the night where he looked into the blood stained reflection and saw only a monster. The words he spoke to her rang back in his mind, and he chewed on his lip in thought. After La Volpe's stern words in Venice, he had been keeping his mind on the track it should be on...but he was sure that as long as his little thief was around, his mind would be twisting sideways, backwards and upside down.


	9. Here I Am

**An: Woo! New chapter! I'm really too tired to right an AN so here is the twit shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

"Well," Temperance began. "We've done a marvelous amount of work today."

"The thieves and mercenaries are having their faction buildings rebuilt...and we actually have some forces behind us," Seeley mused from the other saddle, as their horses trotted through the city. "I was surprised by how willing the others were to work with us."

"There are people all over this city that hate the Borgia...they just wait for someone brave enough to start the first fight. They will remain loyal, and that is all we have to worry about."

"That and how to get the courtesans on our side," he grumbled as they stilled ad=and dismounted their rides in the gorgeous plaza that sat before the crumbling brothel. "This place is a mess."

"Which is why I snagged a few more of these," Temperance teased; jingling the full change purse before him. "My quick fingers always come in good use."

"Well...I only know the skill of your fingers on the level of snatching money," he whispered; moving so that his lips were brushing against her ear. "You might have to prove to me what 'always' actually entails."

The thief smirked and gently rammed her hand into his stomach; laughing when he gasped and stilled his step. "They help make a fist too," she shot over her shoulder. "And can be used to elicit some fierce pain to those who overstep their boundaries."

"I was only teasing," the assassin grumbled, catching his breath and jogging to reach her side. "Mostly."

She turned to smack him again, but he was quicker, and grabbed her wrist when she rose her hand to him. He smiled at her and backed her into the door of the brothel; smirking cockily at her, before he gently tapped her knuckles against the hard oak against her back. His hard chest pressed against her soft skin and his finger tenderly slid down her stomach until he heard the barely-there sound of footsteps from inside the brothel. He stepped back, and tugged Temperance towards him; spinning her and resting his hand on her lower back before the courtesans opened the door, and draped seductively against the doorframe.

"Why...hello handsome," a dark-haired; pale skinned woman purred. "What brings you to my doorstep?"

"Hello Madonna," Seeley smiled, glancing at Temperance with a smirk still plastered across his face. "I was wondering where your Madame was."

"She's not here doll. But...I can help you with whatever you may need."

"Not this time," he smirked. "We're here for some more...political issues, and I need the help of the city's courtesans. Speaking with your Madame will aid us tremendously."

A small scream was heard, and the three turned to look upon a bloodied and bruised blond courtesan running towards the brothel. Her unusually high voice rose into a painful scream, and the dark haired prostitute opened her arms to the fleeing victim, who appeared to be merely a teenager.

"Laura," the elder courtesan whispered; holding the young girl in her arms. "What happened to you? We all thought you left."

"No," the young Laura cried. "They took us."

"Who is they?" Temperance asked. "And who is 'us'?"

"Madame Solari and I," Laura whimpered. "We were taken by slave traders. They've held us captive under their ship for days, but ended up releasing me. They still have her. They want money for her life. They said they won't wait long-"

"Shit," the thief hissed; whistling loudly, and pulling herself into the saddle of her horse. "Tend her wounds," she ordered the elder. "We will return as quick as possible. Seeley come on."

"What's going on?" he asked, as he jumped into his saddle and shot off after her. She was tearing through the streets of Rome; veering away from the citizens wildly. He caught up with her as she turned down a large street, and he reached over to tap her shoulder. "Hey! What's going on? You aren't going to get my killed are you?"

"Do you trust me?" she asked, raising up on her feet as their horses leaped over a vendor's stand.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation; reaching for the reigns of her horse and pulling the beast away from a oncoming cart. "I trust you."

"Great, than...for now...that's all you have to worry about," she said; nodding and turning down a street that hugged the side of the river. "Just...be ready."

"For what exactly?"

"Anything."

~*~*B+B*~*~

The planks of the walkway leading up to the large, majestic ship, creaked under her boots as she stepped towards the slave traders milling around without intent. They stilled, and stared at her as she made her way towards them. Her eyes fell to the courtesan being held by a grimy, and muscular man; her hands bound behind her back as he held a knife to her throat. The captain of the ship jumped to the deck, and moved closer to her; smirking down at her with cracked and dirty lips.

"Well...what brings such a beautiful woman like yourself to my ship?" the captain asked, unable to see the assassin hiding in the cart of hay residing near the small plaza of people.

"The courtesan," Temperance answered simply; her voice neutral, and seemingly robotic. "You want money for her life correct? Well...here."

She shoved the change purse into the man's hand, and stepped back enough so that his repulsive smell wasn't causing her to become light headed. The captain before her sneered and weighed the gold within the pouch; looking over the coins as the courtesan began to become restless, and tried to break away from the hold the slave trader had around her.

"The money is real," she said quickly. "I gave you what you wanted and more...now free her."

"Such...harsh, and demanding words from a young woman so eager to hold cards which she does not possess," The captain growled, reaching forward with intent to grasp her wrist.

"I would advise you not touch me," she ordered, moving her wrist away from him, and narrowing her eyes in cold, steely stare. "It would be a very bad decision on your part. Now, please. I have given you what you wanted. Now, uphold your deal, and let Madame Solari go."

"Take it up with Cesare puttana!" the lowly deckhand behind the Madame screamed; smiling towards the thief as he slit the throat of the struggling woman in his arms. Her blood spilled into his hands, and the thin woman's body landed on the deck with a resounding thud. The traders around him seemed to synchronize into action, and all stalked towards her as the captain once again reached for her wrist and pulled her closer.

Anger took place where her adrenaline resided, and with a swift hand; she disentangled her dagger from her side, and spun into the clutch of the captain. She felt the easy slide of her blade through the soft tissue of his abdomen, and her eyes were wild and alert as she watched the other twenty men practically pounce towards her. Two men rose their swords above her head, and right as her other dagger accompanied her empty hand; the swift assassin was behind them, and his hidden blades were protruding from their chests.

She could barely catch his eyes as he looked at her, for he turned and blocked her with his back. She could see his muscles rippling under his uniform, as slave trader after slave trader fell before him in a mass of sweat and blood. She could tell by his silent intensity that the anger that pulsated through his veins was stronger, and more potent that her own. She had never seen him fight before, but she marveled in the fluidity his body possessed. To her, he appeared as if he was a perfectly greased, futuristic machine, built solely to kill worthless men that she knew the slave traders to be.

In the distant, she heard the people of the nearby plaza screaming, but eventually she came to terms with her surroundings, and brought herself forward into the action. Only four of the traders remained left, and even as his back was towards two of the men, he seemed to be aware of their every action. The man standing directly behind him raised his sword, but Seeley turned, and caught the weapon as he stabbed his hidden blade into the man's stomach, and then threw his still warm corpse onto an oncoming attacker.

She was quick behind the other two; sidling up behind them and connecting her dagger with their throats in disturbing silence. They fell to their knees, as blood slowly stained their skin, while the last living man scrambled through the mass of death that surrounded him. The cold eyes that once shined with vanity, how crumbled in fear, and she was sure that the righteous man standing beside her couldn't slay a man who portrayed innocence so well. It was still early in their efforts, and she would award him with that much.

She was tender as she killed him; assuring that he didn't feel her blade penetrating the soft tissue of his heart. She rested him back peacefully, even though she knew better than anyone, that these men deserved the furthest thing from peace. Their hands were stained as she rose to stand beside him, and for a split second he moved to touch the side of her face; before he realized that his large hand dripped with blood from bastard men.

She saw his anger fade away to fear, and then dissolve into guilt.

She tore a piece of fabric from the shirts of the slave traders, and cleaned her hands before she held his wrist and turned his palm towards the sun. She traced every line that his hand withheld; memorizing and analyzing the softness, that disguised the power that was hidden within him. She moved her hands quickly, and once his skin was removed of all traces of blood she let her fingers press under his chin.

His face was shadowed by his hood, and his eyes were abysses of darkness that contained guilt and self-hatred. She wished nothing more than the life to return to the eyes she found so pleasing, and in a last ditch attempt to console him; she allowed her fingers to slide to his cheek, so that her palm fell to frame the side of his face.

"Do not feel guilty for them," she whispered; moving her free hand forward to tangle her fingers with his. "They don't deserve anything other than the death that is delivered to them. You will not lose sleep mourning those who do not deserve to be mourned for. There are more important people, innocent people...who will be missed far more."

"I know, but...those people," he growled, his voice breaking upon his tongue. "Those we are supposed to be helping...they watched this. They saw us...helping them, and they ran in terror. We strike fear into their hearts, which is exactly what the Borgia are doing. How are we helping these people, if we are doing the exact same thing that the other guy is?"

"The citizens fear what they do not understand," Temperance explained tenderly. "They do not understand Cesare's hold over them, and they do not understand how we are fighting against that. But in the end they will see the light that you emit Seeley. They will gravitate towards you...worship you...praise you for everything that you have done. In the end, when the citizens are at peace, they will thank you for that...and until then, we must kill quietly, and try as hard as possible to keep the common man blind."

"But does one man deserve to see, what we blind another man from seeing? Does a single person deserve that burden?"

"Of course not," she hushed. "Which is why you are not doing this alone. You lean on us...because we see, what everyone else can't."

"I find too much comfort in you for my own good," he whispered, lowering his head. "I shouldn't be like this. I shouldn't feel bad for doing by job."

"Hey," she asked, once again gaining his attention. "You are a wonderful man Seeley Booth, with a strong, and loving heart. You care, and work, and love with your whole being. It seems your own flaw is that you don't listen."

She laughed gently, and felt a weight fall from her shoulders as his eyes sparkled once again, and his lips quirked in a smile. "There's that smile," she whispered. "Now...come on, we have to tell the courtesans. There's going to be a lot of things to work out now that Madame Solari is dead."

"You're right," he grumbled, sighing softly as her hands fell from his body, and she stepped onto the ramp leading to the plaza. "Temperance," he called, finding his lungs shriveled and useless as she turned her baby blue eyes towards him. "Thank you...for everything that you have done for me."

"I gave you a pep talk and stopped a couple guys from possibly hurting you," she whispered with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's not much to thank me for."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked out of blue, as they resided in their beds, and awaited sleep to take them away.

"Well that's a completely random question."

"Come on, humor me."

"Well...I don't know. If you haven't realized, I kind of move around a lot, and the job isn't really a helpful thing to portray. 'Hey honey, I'm home. Yeah, killed 49 guards today and stole their savings for us. Oh, and I robbed the Vatican as well, ignore the posters around town with my face on them.'"

"You aren't a criminal," Temperance laughed. "You don't rob, we simply take back what was ours from the start."

"Still," he chuckled, moving his arm behind his head. "What about you?"

"Maybe I'm too stubborn. Maybe I'm just not a person that deserves to be loved...maybe I don't have the ability to love in return. I'm not sure. Relationships have never been my strong suit from the beginning...there have only been two people in my life, who have managed to stick around for more than five years."

"That's sad," he mused.

"That's life," she hushed in return. "No one sticks around forever. We simply...try to make memories that will keep you breathing when you find out that you're alone."

"Don't talk like that..."

"What? Practically?"

"No, pessimistically. Not everyone has to leave."

"Then tell me why no one sticks around either?"

"I can't know the answers to your questions, if I don't know the full story Temperance. But, I will be happy to try and disprove your theory."

"So, now I'm never going to get rid of you?"

"Nope," he whispered, looking over and smiling at the intimacy he felt as he gazed at her moon lit face. "You want someone to stick around...well, here I am."


	10. Mindless Chit Chat

**An: I'll work on more chapters for other stories this weekend. No school tomorrow, but I have to make a DNA model, as well as travel to Fairmont for my GSA audition. (I'm going to creative writing) so wish me luck!**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

He had slept uncharacteristically well that night. So well, that when his eyes opened, he felt completely and utterly refreshed. He lounged in bed for minutes; tracing over his plans for the day, before Temperance quietly slipped into the room and tried to make her way over to her stuff without disturbing him.

"You know I'm awake right?" he asked, chuckling when she jumped and glared at him.

"It's about time," she grumbled. "It's close to noon. I've been up since six, running around town making all sorts of arrangements for our funds. I forgot how fucking huge Rome was..."

"Ride a horse."

"I have been, and it still took too much time. The guards are hyper sensitive to anyone's appearance. I put one foot over their lines and they attack. I had to try and stay away from them, all the while trying to find money opportunities and bankers around Rome that aren't out of business," she said, sitting on the side of her bed, and opening the drawers of her nightstand. "Machiavelli wants us to set up a bank account, so we can keep our money safe. He says that we will need it in the near future, though, he didn't tell me what for exactly."

"Well, once we start chipping away at the Borgia's hold over the city, who's going to reopen all of the stores?" Seeley asked, sitting up in his bed and stretching his arms over his head. "We'll need money to renovate the stores, as well as renovate all across the city. Though, that will pull in lots of revenue for us."

"So, not only do we need a bank account we need a book keeper...wonderful," Temperance whispered, scrubbing her hands over her face. "I have no idea where I'm going to find a book keeper."

"Don't worry about that," the assassin shrugged off. "Let Machiavelli handle it. He suggested we set up a fund, he can take care of the small stuff. We get the money, he finds someone to take care of it. Seems fair enough don't you think?"

"I suppose, but I also want things to be done right," she said. "Though...situations like this never go as planned."

"Not when you're as stressed as you are," Seeley laughed, walking closer and sitting down beside her on her bed. His hand rose to her back, and his thumb rubbed against the tension held in her shoulders; massaging and rubbing up and down her spine. "You look exhausted. Why don't you take a nap for a couple hours. I can take care of getting the money we need. I'll help Machiavelli with the book keeper, and I'll check the factions to make sure that everything is alright so far."

"That would be amazing," she mused, smiling as her eyes closed against the pleasure rolling up and down her spine. "But, there is too much for me to do. I can't sleep when I have lists of things that must be done."

"Put sleeping at the top of your list. Come on, I'll get some of the good wine from down in the basement. That'll loosen you enough to help you fall asleep."

"I get to laze in bed in the middle of the day, and get offered some of the finest wine in Rome?" Temperance laughed, as she opened her eyes enough to look at him. "I'm a very lucky woman."

"I'll take that as your acceptance," he whispered, rubbing her shoulders against before he stood and absently ran his fingers through his hair. "Light some of your calming candles, and cover up the windows. I'll be back with your drink, and I expect you to be under the covers and relaxed."

"Yes sir."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Seeley!" Machiavelli called as he caught the assassin sneaking down the stairs from the barracks. "Where is Temperance? We have important and crucial things to discuss."

"I have ordered her to relax," Seeley explained. "She's a smart woman. She knows better than to defy my orders."

"Well you both seem to be stupid enough to defy mine," Machiavelli growled. "These are the times were we build the foundation of our cause. Money is something we need Seeley. We need to find someone who will keep our records, and we need to find a reliable bank which will handle our money and won't be broken by the Borgia. And both of you need to start bringing in an income. This isn't the time to laze around whenever you please."

"I agree with everything you say Machiavelli," he said, opening the door to the wine cellar, and slipping down the steep set of stairs. "But we need to be in tip top shape if you want us to perform one hundred percent. She needs sleep. Once she rests for a couple hours she will be ready to go out and get more money for us. Until then, I will work on the revenue, while you find our book keeper."

"Me?" Machiavelli asked, narrowing his eyes as Seeley traced his finger over the rows of wine stored under the hideout. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because we are doing everything else," Seeley explained, tapping the glass of a specific bottle, before he pulled it out of the rack, and made his way upstairs. "You didn't think that you could just...remain hidden in this hideout handing out orders? Sorry Niccolò, but it's not going to be that easy."

"Find, I will find out book keep, but I have a quota Seeley," Niccolò growled. "It will be strict. This is understood?"

"Crystal clear," the assassin agreed, grabbing two wine glasses and saluting to his brother. "I'm sure we will pull in enough florins to keep the king of England satisfied for the rest of his life."

"Then I will expect nothing less," Machiavelli growled, glaring at the retreating form of Seeley and contemplating why he still remained shirtless, and was bringing some of Rome's most expensive wine to their bedroom...

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Treating yourself as well I see," Temperance pointed out when Seeley opened the door, and slammed it closed with his foot. "Though, with that stalk of a walk...it seems you need it. Niccolò?"

"He's bat shit crazy when it comes to all of this," Seeley explained, as he handed her a wine glass, and easily removed the cork from the aged bottle. "I know that this is a very urgent matter, but it will not be hard for us to bring it money. I can work side jobs for citizens and nobles of Roma. You can pick pocket until your heart's content...we'll be set for years."

"That's what we need though," she explained, accepting the alcohol he poured in her glass, and extending her drink to his in a toast. "This isn't going to end in a couple months. He's so overwhelmed with this stuff because we will most likely be here for a couple years."

"Years?" he asked, sinking down onto the edge of her bed. "These people have to suffer for years?"

"No," she argued. "Cesare will remain...mostly...in power for years. But, the small things we do on the way will make life better for the citizens. Trust me. Economy will bounce back. People can get more jobs. Starvation rates will go down...we will fix the broken aqueducts and water can be distributed throughout ALL of Rome. Everything will become better steadily. Hope will be able to form, and no longer with the people suffer. Alright? But we need to do this right. This isn't something that we can fuck up."

"You know, you're a very interesting character," Seeley mused, as his eyes traveled over the ivory skin of her face that was still revealed by the shadows circling the room. "You analyze everything as if you were a scholar that learned how to speak fluent Latin when you where three years old...but then, when you wrap up your statement, you are able to sound like a sailor that was born sailing a ship."

"Even though that would be impossible," she began. "I thank you. I think. That's a compliment right?"

"I believe so," he agreed, smiling and sharing a laugh with her, as they once again touched their wine glasses together, and drank some of the sweet, yet strong alcohol. "It makes you likeable. You're intriguing when you speak with your higher intelligence, but I'm not smart enough to understand it. When you end your note on something I can actually relate to...it makes you that much more appealing."

"Appealing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow to him, and resting back against her pillows. "Were you 'appealed' to me...before you listened to me speak?"

"Well, the very first time I met you, you were screaming profanities into high heaven," he explained. "I've never heard a woman speak like that. Of course you were appealing. Once I actually got to talk to you...even though you were infuriating, listening to you speak, hearing how you saw the world...fascinating seemed to be an understatement."

"Well...I'm glad that you find me fascinating," she chuckled. "It'll keep you from finding out how boring I really am."

"Boring? How in the hell are YOU boring?"

"I had a bad childhood that led me into the arms of the thieves guilds. I spend my days free running and stealing from the rich, so I can give to those poorer. I'm not the first to do the same. I fail to find what is interesting about me, other than my abnormally high intelligence. You on the other hand...you are fascinating."

"How so?"

"All assassins are fascinating," Temperance explained, pouring more wine for herself, before extending the bottle to her partner. "You guys are the epitome of mystery. I doubt anyone other than an assassin has seen the inside of this hideout. Your ceremonies are secret. Your movements are quiet. Your kills are almost always unnoticed. You move with the shadows that people fear, yet somehow manage to serve a bigger, and better purpose."

"Except...I'm a broken record. I haven't found that 'better purpose' yet."

"Yes you have. You just don't want to face the reality that killing, can actually be an acceptable solution," she whispered, rolling onto her knees and crawling towards him until she sidled up right to his side. "Listen, you know better than anyone who the good guys are and who the bad guys are. You have to realize that sometimes, killing the bad guys, makes life for the good guys easier."

"It's not making it easier for me," he grumbled, knocking back the rest of the wine in his glass, before treated himself once again.

"Hey," she muttered, leaning into her shoulder so that she could reach up and grasp his chin with her fingers. She turned his eyes towards her, and parted her lips softly as she noticed the proximity that was being held between them. "You need to listen to me...Killing is NEVER a GOOD option for anything. You understand that. But, in certain situations...death is the only way out. There are people in this world that don't deserve to live, and we have to act as the people to get rid of them. Now, answer this...who is our main target?"

"Cesare, and Rodrigo," he answered, sliding his hand behind her back so he could lean closer to her.

"Exactly...we're going after Cesare...and Rodrigo. Not every Borgia guard that walks the streets of Rome. We eliminate those two people, and those forces will cease to exist. Do you understand? Some of those guards we need to kill, because they will get in our way...but most of them will have their lives spared, because we went after their leader. We are saving lives from both sides keeping our eyes on those two...now, will you please remember that for me? I...I find that I dislike seeing you upset. Especially seeing you as upset as you were last night."

"Right," he whispered, letting his eyes fall to her lips, before regaining her gaze. "Thank you."

"Seeley!" Machiavelli called, as he pounded on the door to the barracks. "Come now! It's time for us to work."

The assassin sighed, and let his head fall between them; chuckling ruefully when Temperance laughed gently. "Go," she muttered. "Might as well not make him any more angrier than he already is."

"Your right," he said, reaching his hand up and cradling her cheek, as his lips rose to touch her forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"How about a walk later tonight?" she asked, as he stood and moved towards his armor.

"What do you mean?"

"Us...tonight. Let's take a walk around Rome."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Temperance?" he teased, pulling his armor over his body, and moving his hood over his head.

"Absolutely not," she deadpanned, resting back against her bed, and placing their wine glasses on the table beside her. "I was simply asking if you wanted to walk with me around town tonight. I would be going without you tonight or not."

"Well then I'm flattered, even though you say it's not a date."

"It's not a date."

"Alright, alright...I still think it's a date though."

"Kiss me, and you will be contacted with a sift punch to your genitals."

"Sweetie, you haven't experienced the euphoria my lips can bring," he laughed. "Besides...I'm smart enough to hold a woman's wrists above her if it gets...really...intense."

"Do you bind her to the bed as well?" she asked, laughing as he opened the door, and purposefully whispered: "If that's what you like baby," before he slipped away to assist Machiavelli.

"What was that about?" the philosopher asked, walking with the assassin towards the exit from the hideout.

"Oh you know...nothing really. Just...having a little mindless chit chat."


	11. After Hours

**An: The idea was inspired by the song 'After Hours' by We Are Scientists (surprise).**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

The Italian night air was cool as it caressed her skin. The soft curls of her auburn hair danced around her face, as she stood in front of the assassin's hideout; her eyes cast up towards the night sky that was reflecting perfectly in the nearby river. A soft shiver touched her spine, and the hair on her arms rose against the black shirt that clung to her body before she heard the door open and listened to Seeley's feet crunch on the steps as he moved to her side.

"Are you cold?" he asked, as he noticed how her arms were crossed over her chest.

"No," she answered, nodding towards the road and stepping forward slowly. "Just...a shiver."

"How did the rest of your day go?" Seeley whispered as they stepped from the cobblestones to the bridge. "Machiavelli didn't go too hard on you once you woke up did you?"

"Machiavelli...hard on me?" Temperance chuckled, shaking her head and staring out into the moonlit river. "Yeah right. That man is mush when it comes to me. He just asked for a specific amount of money for me to collect in the day, and then constantly asked about what we were doing tonight. I think he's jealous of you."

"Well, according to you, this isn't a date, so he has no reason to be jealous," he teased, poking her shoulder gently as they mindlessly passed through the dwindling crowds of people.

"But, as you demonstrate perfectly...men are hardheaded, and too stubborn for their own good."

"Well...we have to have SOME sort of downfall."

"No, you mean YOU need to have some sort of downfall...I can find multiple traits I don't like in just about every man I meet."

"So you agree...I'm seemingly perfect?"

"You're cocky," she corrected; tightening her arms across her chest, and looking up to the large buildings that stretched above her head. "I...I actually asked you to come with me because I have something to ask you. Will you...will you help me?"

"Help you with what?" he asked, glancing at her face, before he looked up to try and see what her eyes were locked on.

"My leg," she whispered. "I...I think it's well enough for me to free run again, and I need someone there to spot me just in case. I don't know how well my leg will hold up under me, and I want you there, because I trust you enough to catch me if I start to fall."

"Good, because I'll never let you fall," he smiled, reaching out and grasping her hand. "Come on, that cathedral over there looks easy enough to climb. If you feel better...maybe we'll up the stakes a little bit."

"Thank you," she hushed, as she let him lead her towards the side of the church. "I...I appreciate you helping me with this."

"Free running is a huge part of who you are isn't it?" he asked, tilting his head and recognizing the vulnerability he heard in her voice. "You feel out of it not being able to run across the roofs of the city."

"More than I can explain," she assured. "I hate moving through the street. I have to mess with guards all the time...up here, if I'm quick enough, I can get out of their sights before they feel any inclination to come after me. I fly up on the roofs...and I miss being able to look down on the city. I miss being high up in the air."

"Then come on," he smiled, stepping backwards until his back was pressing against the other wall. "I'm sure you can do this without my help."

Temperance nodded, and did the same; gaining some distance between herself and the side of the church before she ran forward and jumped towards the wall. The frames of the glass and the molding surrounding the large, elaborate stained glass windows were easy grasps for her as she pulled herself further and further away from the ground. She felt the strain in her muscles, and felt the slight twinge of pain in her leg as she pulled herself to the top of the molding, and bunched her legs before she leaped upwards, and caught the bottom of another large, circular window. She could feel his eyes boring into her as she slid her way up the building, and once she was able to pull herself to the top, she could have sworn that she heard him sigh with relief.

"Were you scared?" she asked, smiling and moving her leg around cautiously.

"Well, yeah. I didn't want you to fall," he explained, stepping closer to the large steeple. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing," she returned, looking out over the bright fires that lit the city. She was overwhelmed by the beauty that overtook her, and she felt her lips curling in a soft, child-like smile...the same smile that brought a hard crushing feeling to his chest.

"How about we go higher?" he asked, nodding towards a larger tower that matched the height of the church, and most likely doubled it. "Think you can handle that?"

"I'm positive I can handle it...and I'm positive that I can beat you in a race up there," she teased, walking across the roof of the church, until she reached the flat surface that connected a string of houses towards the tower.

"You really think you're faster...and a better climber than me?"

"I know I am, and I will be happy to prove it."

"Alright then...let's see it."

"On three," she offered, smiling and counting to 'two' before she bolted away from him, and leaped from rooftop to rooftop with surprising grace. He rushed to catch up with her, but alas when he caught her, she was already pulling herself up the tower. The distant sound of an angered voice stilled their race though, and the sound of an arrow flying and hitting the stone by her hand sent her falling the short drop towards the roof.

"Let's go," he laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the tower; leaping across the tops of buildings until they found a wooden sign they used to slide to the ground on. The guard that had alerted them kept up the high speed chase, and their running was filled with laughter as they continued to evade the persistent soldier.

He followed them through alleys, and climbed up ladders when they reached the roof tops. He shot at them with a sloppy precision, and huffed and puffed all the while chasing them through the rich district of Rome. They turned a sharp corner, and dissolved into a labyrinth of alley ways; trying to keep their lips shut, and their laughing to a minimal. They would glance over their shoulders, feeling glee as they ran away from the guard, and once they finally met an open plaza, Seeley ran towards the large wagon of flower petals that was settled in the middle.

"Get in this," he said; sliding his hands along her hips as he helped her into the wagon, and then buried himself within their hiding spot. She giggled mercilessly, and he couldn't stop smiling as they arranged themselves in a way that was comfortable. He moved his arm around her waist, and brought his hand over her mouth; listening intently to the footsteps that were creeping closer to their hiding spot. The tip of a sword made its appearance through the pedals, and his arms tightened around her as he pulled her into his lap, and away from the prodding soldier. He removed his hand from her mouth, and rewarded her hip with the warmth his palm provided. The soft curls of her hair brushed against his face, and his breath was hot against her cheek; his attention becoming focused more on the delirious smell of her hair, instead of the man that was searching for them.

Eventually though, the soldier grew tired, and he grumbled in protest before making his way in a direction he thought they went in. They waited minutes in their closer company; settled comfortably in each other's arms, until they realized that the proximity was no longer appropriate, and that they could move.

He was the one to exit first; his head on a swivel as he made sure that no one was watching them. Then he whispered to her, and reached in for her hand; helping her from the large wagon , and unconsciously letting his arms slip around her until she was stable on her feet. His hands softly brushed down her back; landing on her hips as their eyes met, and they shared a tender smile. He reached his hand up, and with deft fingers, plucked away a flower petal that was stuck in her hair.

"Come on," he whispered, as he brushed the flowers from his assassins uniform. "There is someplace I want to show you...even Cesare's men aren't going to stop me from giving you the sight you have craved for so long."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"I don't know what I miss more," she mused, as they rested back against the cold roof of a tall, abandoned military watch tower. "Seeing the city from so high up...or being so close to the stars. Being up at this height...away from the light of Rome...all the stars are so much brighter."

"When I was growing up," she muttered. "I would take my blanket, and my pillow, and lay on the top of the thieves guild...so I could fall asleep under the stars. La Volpe's father had him study astrology, and he would always come up with me, and show me which star is which, and he told me of all of the stories behind the constellations. And then he would tell me all these over-fantasized and romanticized stories that he knew eased my curious mind."

"Well this isn't even the highest point in Roma," he explained, absently reaching over and brushing his fingers against her own. "This is just the highest point I thought you could handle with your leg. How does it feel?"

"It hurts," Temperance answered truthfully. "But I'm sure it's just because of my drop from that tower to the roof. It's nothing terribly unbearable...just a sort of dull nagging pain. It comes and goes."

"Do you still have medicine at the hideout?"

"Yes mother," she laughed, reaching up and brushing her fingers over her eyes. "Don't worry so much, I can take care of myself."

"Someone needs at least one person to worry about them unconditionally."

"Well you chose the terrible time to choose to worry," she muttered. "We're going to be in dangerous situations every single day. I don't want you losing sleep because you worry about me."

"Alright, then I won't lose sleep over it," he said. "But...I don't sleep throughout the day. I'm guessing that, by this agreement, I can still worry about you then?"

"Am I ever going to be able to convince you otherwise?"

"Probably not Temperance."

"Well...I guess it's nice to a point," she said, rolling onto her stomach, and resting up on her elbows. "No one ever cared where I went when I was a kid. I just...went where I pleased. Which, was a terrible, terrible decision some days."

"Did...did anything happen to you?" he asked, resting up on his elbow and moving his hand so that it settled on her lower back.

"No...not like that, but, I got sucked into some spouts with the wrong people. I was manipulated and forced to steal large amounts of money for petty thieves that threatened my life if I refused their orders. I was small, I looked scrawny...no one would give me a second glance if I slipped in somewhere," she whispered, lowering her head to her crossed arms. "I was...kept with them for months until La Volpe finally found me. To say the least...I didn't get to leave the guild for the next couple years of my life."

"You're not that girl anymore," he hushed, his hand still at her back as he leaned down to look in her eyes. "You aren't scrawny, and you aren't unnoticeable. You're a fascinating, funny, infuriating, short-tempered, bad mouthed, beautiful woman. You are able to go unnoticed because you are the best...not because that's who you are. You worked to be hidden in all the right ways...besides, I can hardly picture you 'shy'."

"I was awkward," she said. "I still am sometimes."

"You don't seem awkward around me."

"I know...which really confuses me. Usually, meeting and having to work with new people isn't easy for me. I'm not someone who will trust easily...but you seem to be different."

"Because you know that I'm no better than you," he whispered, smiling at her and reaching up so that his fingers could brush against her cheek. "Right?"

"Well, if you want to add insult to injury...you're exactly right."

Seeley laughed and shook his head, smiling as she seemed to lean into the touch he held against her cheek. "You look exhausted...do you want to head back to Island?"

"No," Temperance answered automatically. "No...I want to stay right here."

"Just...tell me if you get cold," he hushed, smiling when she closed her eyes and seemed to sink into the fresh air that was circling her body.

"You're here," she murmured. "You'll be warmth enough if I get cold."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Tell me a story," she whispered, as she felt him becoming restless beside her.

"A story about what exactly?"

"Your life...if you want to. See, I don't know anything about you...other than the few details that I have learned. What did you do when you were a kid? Did you always live in Monteriggioni?"

"No," he answered quietly. "No. I lived in Firenze most of my life. I was a hell child, that snuck into women's rooms in the middle of the night, and started mob fights in the street. I lived with my mother, my father, and my younger brother Jared. Jared was the favorite, I was my father's pawn, and my mother didn't really do anything. My father was ruthless, and forced me to train as an assassin before I could write my own name."

"Seeley, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to," she stopped him, moving her hand to his forearm to close the small amount of space that was still held between them.

"It's fine...besides, I know about you, you should know about me," he explained, moving his fingers so that they covered her own. "At this point, I was only 18, and Rodrigo Borgia, along with his men, created this conspiracy against my family. I witnessed the their hanging, and the guards of the city were ordered to find me. Eventually I had to leave Firenze, and headed to Monteriggioni. Rodrigo was my target, and I set out on a mission to kill the man who killed my family. I spent years of my life running about Italia, wasting my time until I got to Roma. I can't tell you the miles I accumulated in those past decades. I can tell you every street from Firenze, to Toscana, to Romagna, to Venezia."

"Wow," Temperance whispered, brushing her thumb against his arm. "How about...something happier? Surely there has been a woman along the line that you have loved."

"Well...that isn't necessarily happier. Her name was Rebecca."

"That's a pretty name..."

"I wish I could say she is a pretty person...but, the way our 'relationship' ended makes me think otherwise. She was an assistant to the Contessa of Forli. I was supposed to go to Forli to speak with Catarina Sforza; so that I could form an alliance with her, as a representative of the assassins. I met Rebecca when I was stumbling through the castle, and even though I gave her my heart, she found that she was interested more in money. She left me to marry a noble from Spain. Lord knows where she is now."

"Well...even though her name is beautiful, she seems to be awfully stupid," she muttered. "Let greedy women scrounge for money...their motives will never change, even when they find someone who is rich. They will learn to manipulate, and become people that closely resemble monsters. Even though I'm sure it hurt for her to leave...even if it still does...she never deserved you in the first place."

"I'm not this wonderful man that you think I am Temperance. I'm not someone who must be 'deserved'."

"You seem to be stupid as well," she laughed, shaking her head and moving her fingers from his arm to his cheek. "I'm very intelligent, and I find that I am right in most situations. Wise up and listen to me...you're going to have to get used to it anyway."

"What's going to happen if I don't listen to you?"

"Hmm that's for me to know, and for you to find out. Though...I advise that you try not to find out , because it will not be a fun experience."

"I guess I'll just have to trust you this time," he muttered, smiling as her eyes began to heavily drift closed. "Good night Temperance."

"Good night Seeley," she returned weakly, and she snuggled closer to him for warmth, and fell asleep with her head resting against his shoulder.


	12. A Different Kind of Sight Seeing

**AN: TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! :D**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

He was the early riser, he couldn't help it; he was a man that felt that if you rose early, more can be accomplished by the time the moon rose into the sky. He grew up in a family where you rose before the sun was up, and went to bed long after the sun set. It was a habit that was ingrained within him, as was the anger that was slowly boiling in his blood.

He was a man who didn't try to raise his voice to those who he knew he needed, and right now, he knew he needed Seeley and Temperance. They were valuable assets to their operation, but it seems that their infatuation seemed to be preoccupying them more than the jobs they needed to perform.

So as the sun began to rise, he waited. He sipped his wine, and ate his breakfast as he focused his gaze on the door to the hideout. He stalked through the clearing, and read through the multiple letters that were sent to him, before he heard that dreaded door open, and saw the two of them try and 'sneak' into the barracks.

"Seeley, I hope you aren't stupid enough to think that you can sneak past another assassin, in a house full of assassins," Machiavelli muttered, tightening his hand around the papers in his grasp, as the two of them jumped and turned to face him.

"I didn't plan on it, but hopes can get the best of a man's logic."

"Yes, well hopes will not help you here," the philosopher growled. "I understand you both are used to working on your own, but this time you need to know that there are insights you must take as orders. Mine, to be more specific. You are here to work WITH me...and I don't want to make it so that you are working for me. I can't risk you two losing sleep because you stay out all night long doing lord knows what. I don't need you instigating the guards, and I don't need you making scenes...you are here right now to gain information for both your uncle," he stated, pointing to Seeley. "And La Volpe," he finished, his finger turning towards Temperance. "I don't care what your social bindings might be-"

"Oh no," Temperance laughed. "No, it's not like that Machiavelli. We aren't-"

"I don't care," he stated again. "All I know is that there will be changes. Starting right now."

The angered assassin thrust a piece of paper into Seeley's hand, and braced them with a steely glare, until they looked down at the map.

"I was given this by one of my contacts," Machiavelli stated. "Roma is too big for one man's eye to see, and the Borgia cover our eyes of certain places that we cannot access just yet. I need you both to split up, and go to the marked places on that map. He marked them because they are important, but it was too dangerous for him to divulge all of that information to me. Pretend you are sight seeing...and use your ears. I want the information that you have found by dinner tonight. Understood?"

"Yes brother," Seeley grumbled, rolling his neck as he watched the fellow assassin stalk towards the libraries hidden in the back of the hideout. His shimmering brown eyes turned towards Temperance, and she looked at him with a slightly amused glint in her eyes.

"I told you he can't be harsh with me," she laughed, running her way up the stairs and towards the barracks, so she could change out of the clothes she had fallen asleep in.

"We only have to be here for a couple more days I'm sure," he explained. "Once the faction buildings are rebuilt, we will let them search for the information. Once we are needed again, we will be called back to Roma...but who knows when that will be."

The thought, though meant to be reassuring, brought a soft pang to her chest, and she turned around to face him with wide, and slightly hurt eyes. "Where will you go?" she asked softly. "Will you return to the villa?"

"Yes...oh," he whispered, noticing that soft mask of hurt on her face. "You...your leg is well. There is no need to drag you back to Monteriggioni . You will return to Venezia."

"And who knows when we will be called back..." she repeated, brushing her hair from her face as she glanced down at her bags. "I would offer you to come to Venezia with me...but your uncle will need your help. Your mission is much more complicated than mine. I'm simply an asset to further your attempts to war against the Borgia. And I've been away from La Volpe for so long...I doubt if I'll have the heart to come with you to Monteriggioni."

"Well...you'll have to be kept in the loop," he explained, smiling softly. "Once I return to Monteriggioni and fill my uncle in with all the information...I bet I'll be sent to retrieve you from Venezia. I'm sure La Volpe won't mind me borrowing you for just a couple days."

"Hopefully not," she smiled, moving towards the back of the room so she could change her clothes. "But I will look forward to that conversation."

Seeley laughed and washed his face, before he changed out of the clothes that were under his uniform. As his fingers worked the buttons up his shirt, he smiled as he caught the flash of skin that the fashionable white top offered of her arms. "Are you ready?" he asked, as he replaced his armor, and smoothed out the brilliant white fabric of his uniform.

"Are we splitting up?" she asked; zipping up her boots and adjusting the tie that rested at her shoulder. She smiled when he grasped her wrist, and passed his fingers over the small cuff of fabric that fell away to the opening of her sleeve that, rebelliously, offered a view of her skin.

"Of course not," he laughed, sliding his touch down to her wrist once again, until his fingers locked with her own, and he led her from the hideout, with their map tucked tight to his side.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Good lord," she whispered, as they kept their backs pressed against the walls of the alley to keep from alerting the plethora of guards that circled the group of cardinals that walked on and off the glorious marble bridge. "So that...that is-"

"Il Vaticano," he mused. "The Vatican. Guarded head to toe with guards, and infested with cardinals dressed in red outfits that can be seen from the highest point in the sky."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "What is that building over there?" she asked, pointing to the large, circular, castle like structure, that flew a magnificent red flag behind a large angel that was settled on the top. "Is that the Castillo?"

"Yes, the Castel Sant'Angelo," he explained. "That...is the Borgia Family Mansion as of right now. Rodrigo and his children sit high on their thrones in that building. The only way to get in there is scaling the walls, and taking down a good thirty guards before you find a window you can climb into."

"That place looks like hell to scale," she muttered. "It looks as if you would have to constantly inch around the whole building until you found a place you could rest safely."

"It probably is. Even though whoever built that building probably didn't think about assassins and thieves climbing the walls, I'm sure they made it hell. It's supposed to look as smooth as possible...as if it's impenetrable."

"Well the heavily armored soldiers, and the guys with the really long, pointy spears just add to the effect," Temperance grumbled, pressing her back tighter against the alley when a group of soldiers passed the small space. "We need a floor plan of that building. If we don't...when it comes to having to get in there, we'll be screwed to high heaven."

"I know about some of it, but I can't tell you the whole floor plan. That door right there," he said, pointing to an opened door at the far end of the wall that hugged an archway that led to a Vatican plaza. "That door leads into a courtyard type thing, that leads into the grounds around the Castillo. Small buildings line the walls, along with a few stables here and there, but there is no way you can move in those areas without being seen. There are window ledges that can be accessed by the height of the walls around the Castillo, but formally, the front door is just at the side of the building; encircled with fencing that can't be climbed. Inside, it's a labyrinth of circular staircases that will lead you up into the gardens, the apartments, or the library. Then there is a dungeon like prison that sits below the higher section of the building, but that's just what I've read in books, I've never been inside, and obviously without any sort of floor plan...we'll have some trouble."

"Oh yes," she whispered. "Mostly, a Castillo is built to keep people out, and if people get inside, to keep them confused. They are lined with secret entrances and easy ways to escape for those who know where they're going. Do you think Machiavelli's contact will be able to help us? This is a high stakes place...even for the guards."

"I have no idea," Seeley muttered. "But we better get going, I think that guard over there caught a glimpse of us."

"Shit," Temperance laughed, ducking into the tight spaces between the houses, until they found themselves in an open, and less hostile part of Rome. "Where is it we have to go now?"

"I'm not sure...but, it's far away. Here," he said, motioning her towards a nearby stable, and offering his hand to help her up.

"I can get up by myself," she laughed, holding onto the horn of the saddle, and taking his hand though she had no real need for it.

"Yes, but I'm chivalrous. You get used to that, and I'll get used to you being right."

"Fair enough," she said, as she turned her horse away from the straw, and smiled at her partner. "Lead the way."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"What the hell is it that we're looking for?" Seeley asked, as he looked down at the map that was sitting in his lap.

Temperance chuckled at his side, and kept her eyes forward, clearing her throat in an attempt to gain his attention. "Alright...how about we take some time to enjoy the scenery...I'm sure you'll figure out EXACTLY what we're looking for."

"Why is tha-" he started, before he looked up and followed her finger, noticing that they had been led to the towering amphitheater known as the Colosseum. "Oh. Alright. Why the hell is the Colosseum important?"

"I have no idea," she said, urging her horse forward. "But we might as well explore it some."

They left their horses outside, and walked into the large theater with slightly crumbling walls, and vines that accented the stones. They walked into the main circle of the Colosseum, and glanced up at the stage that was set up; three crosses resting against the stone steps that led up to the stage.

"Is there a play going on?" Seeley asked.

"Most likely a reenactment of The Passion," Temperance explained. "Why else would there be three crosses?"

"Why would a play about The Passion be important to the Borgia?"

"I have no idea. But...it's information that we might as well keep. I'm sure it'll mean something in the end. If it was marked by that contact, it has some importance."

"Would you like to explore some more? Or are you satisfied with what you see?"

"I believe I'm satisfied for now," she smiled. "Let's go. It's almost dinner time anyway. By the time we ride back to the Island, the hall should be rich with the smell of fine cuisine."

"Good because I'm hungry," he said enthusiastically, breaking out in a brisk jog towards their horses. "Want do you think the chef made tonight? I really hope he made his famous steak dish. It's delicious!"

Temperance turned her eyes to him, and regarded him with a blank face, smiling when he muttered: "Vegetarian" and nodded his head. "Well, he should have made something special for you," he amended, smiling at her as they let their horses move forward into a trot.

"I really think you should think about cutting out red meat from your diet. You'll be so much healthier and have so much more energy."

"It's not going to happen."

"But, listen to logic."

"Taste trumps logic. No."

"Seeley."

"Nope."

"Bu-"

"No."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"So the Vatican is most accurately described as the 'Borgia Apartments' and the Colosseum..." Seeley drowned out as he looked to Temperance before turning back to Machiavelli. "Is just the Colosseum...as of right now, we couldn't tell that anything important was happening their other then the play."

"I'm sure we will find its meaning in due time," Machiavelli assured; sipping his wine thoughtfully. "I'm glad you two decided to take my advice for once. You did well on this assignment."

"Yes, but we have one thing to ask of you, and your contact," Temperance said. "There is no way that we can know the Castillo. We need your contact to try and find the floor plan of the Castel Sant'Angelo so that we will know where we are going when and if we have to infiltrate such a building."

"I will do my best," the philosopher assured. "Any news on the progress of the factions?"

"The mercenaries are fighting with the Borgia, the courtesans have their eyes open, and the thieves are being thieves," she laughed. "I spoke with them today when I went to visit my uncle, they said that they haven't heard much, but are scattered throughout Rome and keeping their focus entirely on the words of the people."

"Good, once the faction buildings are built, you two will be free to return to your homes. Unless something serious arises, you will not be required to stay within Roma. Do you guys know how the building construction is doing?"

"I give it two days at most," Seeley estimated. "We checked them on the way back home. The architects we found are amazing. The construction has come along exceptionally fast."

"Then I believe you should find a way to leave the city without alerting the Borgia of your presence," Machiavelli ordered.

"When will we be released?"

"Tomorrow," the philosopher stated once again. "The ferry for Venezia will leave tomorrow."


	13. So He Thought

**An: Sorry for taking so long to update. I really wanted to write, but then it was my birthday, and my friends spent the night, and we ended up pulling an all-nighter, and then I had to go to school the next day, and it sucked, and then I came home that night, and fell asleep until about 9 this morning. So. HERE THIS IS. Finally.**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

The wind was fierce as it rolled from the rivers to the two bodies standing huddled together against the starboard bow. The clouds covered the blistering sun, and a heavy blanket of humidity was weighing down on their shoulders. There was a uncomfortable silence in the air; the tension of sadness keeping their lips from forming words.

"A storm is brewing," the captain who had escorted them to Rome whispered. "But...it doesn't seem anywhere close. I give it a couple days...but it'll be a downpour."

"We need it," Seeley whispered, watching the waves brush up and down in a solid, languid motion. "It's been dry for the past month. Rain will help the crops immensely."

"I agree, but we're supposed to take a large cargo ship to Spain in a couple days. I'm not a big fan of maneuvering cargo ships through rough storms," he grumbled. "Where are you two heading? And how was your time in Roma?"

"It was nice," Temperance whispered; looking up at her newly-acclaimed partner with eyes shimmering of sadness. "But, it was short lived. I'm returning to Venice, and Seeley is returning to his villa in Monteriggioni."

"You don't seem too happy to be returning home," the captain mused softly. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," she assured, her voice betraying her initial refusal. Her hair brushed across her face and frustrated fingers pushed the auburn locks from her vision. "I could blame it on the weather...but that seems irrational."

Seeley laughed and nodded to the captain; silently asking for privacy. His eyes slid over to her face; impassive and apathetic, until he reached over and held her hand. Her crystalline blue eyes flashed to him, and instantly she felt a crack in her façade. "Temperance," he whispered. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"You seem to make my life more interesting," she hushed, her voice barely able to carry as the wind thrashed around their ship. "What am I going to do in Venice? All I do is steal, and try to make my living by showing up the other thieves. It's hard for me to go about my normal day knowing that...we could be back in Rome doing something productive."

"The time will come," he promised; brushing his thumb against her hand. "I promise you. You've survived your 'boring' life for years now; it won't be long until something exciting happens."

"Nice choice of words," she chuckled, shivering gently before she tugged her shawl closer to her body. "I don't know if that is a good or a bad thing."

"Whatever it may be, we'll work through it together," he assured; tugging her hand and pulling her towards the captain's corridors they were invited into. "Besides, Venezia is a big city, and isn't Carnivale soon?"

"Baby, Carnivale is every day," she teased, ducking into the warmer barracks, and sitting down on the couch near the wall. "Carnivale is a part of you. The party never ends."

"Here here," he laughed, sitting down and opening the brandy that the captain had set out for them. He poured a small amount of the thick liquid, and handed the drink to her before they touched their glasses together and downed the soothing, warm liquid.

She laughed and swayed softly against the delirious intoxication that was slowly settling in her body. "I'm going to miss this," she whispered; extending her glass to him once again. "Who is going to be my drinking buddy, who takes me up to some of the highest peaks of the city?"

"Oh Madonna," he smirked. "My uncle can't hold me up in Monteriggioni. Besides, he likes you...he would probably encourage for me to come after you."

"Take him up on his offer," she hushed, as the rim of her glass touched her lips. "We can terrorize Italy, one city at a time."

"It sounds like a plan to me," Seeley agreed; smiling at her softly, as the touched their empty glasses together in a silent toast that held more meaning than initially spoken in words between the two people huddled close together in the back of a rocking cargo ship.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"La Volpe," she said happily, as she ducked under the tarp leading to the back room, and easily walked into the arms of her father figure.

"My darling," he smiled, brushing his fingers through her wind brushed hair, and holding her tightly with a smile on his face. "Beauty has finally returned to this guild. How have you been my angel?" he asked, moving back until his hands rested on her cheeks. "How did everything go in Roma?"

"It was mostly just rebuilding the faction buildings, and getting everyone on our side," she explained. "It was of no inconvenience what so ever. But, Seeley helped me with my leg. I can free run once again."

"Good," the elder assassin yelled with happiness. "The other thieves have been falling behind, and with Carnivale coming up, I need the best to bring in the hefty income the city brings."

"Now, who was it that said you would find something to occupy yourself?" Seeley asked from beside the window; looking at the two and smirking with self-satisfaction. "When you're the best, the duties never rest."

"No wonder," she hissed, smiling at him as La Volpe once again encircled her in his arms.

"Temperance is the only thief that will actually work the streets of Carnivale instead of partaking in the festivities. Whether that be a good thing, or a bad thing on her part, we benefit from it, and she chooses to do it by herself. She's a woman with much nobility."

"Yeah the spit-fire nobility that will either scare the shit out of you, or kill you," Seeley laughed; moving from his spot and making his way to his thief. "I should be on my way back to the villa."

"So soon?" she whispered; stepping from La Volpe and smiling softly to hide the sadness coloring her blue eyes.

"Uncle must know of what we know," he explained; reaching out to grasp her hand. "Walk me to the gates?"

"Sure," she assured; taking his hand and casting one last glance to La Volpe, before they ducked from the tavern and made their way through the preparing streets; busy with life, and bustling with crazy people trying to take their decorations away from the upcoming storm. "When will you return?" she asked after multiple moments of silence.

"I'm not sure," he muttered. "As soon as I can...but Giovanni is quite the talker once you get him started on a topic he is passionate about. I'm sure he'll hound me for every single detail with what happened in Roma, as well as my decision about the apple, and what we are supposed to do next. He's a man that doesn't like jumping into something without a plan...both a blessing, and an utter downfall."

"It's only a downfall for an impatient man," she accused; laughing and dropping his hand as they reached the gates of the city. "Maybe you should learn how to calm yourself, and actually participate in the upcoming conversations your uncle is going to press on you."

"Now, how am I supposed to do that when there is a gorgeous woman asking for my presence in Venezia?" he asked, smiling at her, as he took the reins of the horse that the stable hand extended towards him.

"Good point," she smirked. "Be safe on the way back. The thieves in the tavern were talking about some stirring in Romagna. It seems people are unsure of exactly who is doing the stirring...but I don't need you taking a detour and trying to find out."

"I promise mommy, I will ride straight home," he laughed, turning his horse away, before he turned back to meet her gaze. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You have more important things to do," she whispered; nodding to the road before him. "Go. And tell Giovanni I said 'Hello'."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Seeley!" Giovanni screamed as he saw his nephew approaching the villa. "I heard of your arrival from one of the villagers. How did your time in Roma go? What all happened? Did you learn any important information? Did Machiavelli send a message of any sort?"

"Oh my god Uncle," Seeley groaned as he lead his way into his uncle's office. "Too many questions."

"Come on son," he laughed. "Didn't that thief woman teach you that patience is key?"

"She actually extended the pointer to me before I left Venezia."

"Then sit down," Giovanni extended, nodding to the large, comfortable couch at the far end of his office. "Have a drink, and tell me everything I need to know."

"Well," he started, reaching towards the wine that was given to him. "We didn't learn much. We rebuilt the faction buildings, and got everyone behind our cause. Machiavelli got a map from one of his contacts, that listed some important places around Roma that we should probably get familiar with, but the two biggest that stood out was the Castillo, which is obviously home to the Borgia family, and the Colosseum which seemed to serve of no importance at all. Other than that, and some unrest in Romagna...you haven't missed much."

"Well, you were there for three days," Giovanni mused. "I can't expect you to have a novel's worth of information. I'm curious about the Colosseum though. I know of the play, but I know not of the Borgia importance."

"No one does at this point. It just has to be something we need to put on the back burner. We must focus on more important things."

"Such as the disposal of the apple."

"I knew you were going to bring that up."

"It is something we must address Seeley. It is important."

"Uncle," Seeley huffed; standing from his spot on the couch and starting up a frantic pace within the office. "I can't handle a large decision like this. It's where I hide that terrible thing that draws the line between the life and death of the innocent people of Italia. It is too big a decision for me to make right on the spot. I must consider it, when my mind is clear, and I have nothing else to focus on."

"I understand," Giovanni hushed; stepping up to his nephew and placing his large hand on his shoulder. "I will keep it on my person, to ensure its utmost security. When you are ready to make the final decision, just come and tell me, and we shall deal with this."

"Thank you uncle," the younger assassin breathed heavily; sinking under his Uncle's hand.

"What about that little friend of yours? How is she?"

"She's doing well. She wanted me to tell you she said hello. Her leg has healed, and last night we were able to climb the higher churches and towers of the city."

"Did anything...significant happen between you two?"

Seeley smirked and shook his head; downing the last of his wine before he placed the glass in his uncle's hand, and whispered: "Get a girlfriend."

"Oh come on shrimp," Giovanni bellowed, following his nephew as he walked into the marble foyer and slowly climbed to the second floor. "You can't deny the two of you make an amazing couple. You two would never get tired of each other. Besides, when was it that you actually took time to be with another woman since Rebecca left?"

"Around that time I had to focus on Rodrigo Borgia's position," he brushed off. "And I doubt you would call us 'amazing'. I can almost assure, if we were to fraternize on a more personal matter, our levels of stubbornness would clash in a way that would put The Crusades to shame."

"You're a young man, Seeley," Giovanni laughed. "So you might not be completely aware of this fact...but make-up sex...can't be compared to."

"Alright, this conversation is over."

"Think about my words son!"

"I doubt I'll be able to forget them uncle!" he called out, before he shut himself into his bedroom, and shook his head at the foolish proposition pushed upon him. This wasn't time for the blooming of a relationship. There was no time to care for said relationship properly. This was about the war, this was about his revenge...this was about the Borgia.

Or...so he thought.


	14. Raining Blood

**An: sort of rushed it towards the end, but I didn't feel like fixing it. Smut is in store next. :D**

**Twit shit! twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

Seven days had passed since he had left the bustling streets of Venezia. Seven days, he had spent moving around Monteriggioni; conspiring with his uncle, and aimlessly wasting his time with the townsfolk surrounding him. Marco especially, the crazy little child never got sick of his stories.

But in that weeks' time he had grown terribly lonely, and missed his friend more and more each day. Most days he was able to hide it, but towards the end of the week, his uncle had grown tired of his supposed 'moping' and knocked a book into his head to gain his attention.

"Ow," Seeley growled; gingerly touching his fingers to the tender spot on his head. "What was that for?"

"We've had these meetings all week," Giovanni stated. "And you've grown decreasingly aware of what the hell we're talking about. Why don't you do us both a favor and ride to Venezia. Bring her to Monteriggioni for a couple days. Maybe then you'll brighten up and actually be of some help around here."

"Really?" he asked, perking up and slowly inching out of his seat. "You're sure?"

"Never been so damn sure in my life. Now go. I'm sick of seeing that childish pout on your lips."

"I don't pout."

"Maybe not when something serious happens. But when you miss a girl...you pout."

The urge to argue wound itself around his tongue, but at the thought of seeing his friend again...seeing his partner, as he had grown to call her, excited him far more than proving his point to his uncle. He forgot his rebuttal, and made his way outside of the villa. The wind was whipping with a ferocity he wasn't used to. The smell of rain clung to the thrashing wind, and the surrounding trees were bending under the weight of nature itself. It was both beautiful, and disturbing, but even that wasn't enough to captivate him from the fact that he was on a short time away from the woman who had plagued his mind since he left her.

Realization smacked him square in the face, as he thought of Rebecca, or, his lack of thereof. Even when he was in the passionate relationship with the helping hand, he never thought about her as much as he had thought about Temperance in the past few days. His near obsession with her was unsettling, but once again he pushed the thought away, and grabbed for his horse.

She was only a hour away, and he was more than eager to return to her as quickly as possible.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"It's getting nasty out there," Temperance grumbled as she slammed the door closed against the pressing wind. "I couldn't get much," she explained, as she extended her money towards their appointed banker. "But, no one is out on the streets."

"Sweetie, you don't need to explain," the scraggly thief laughed. "You do more than enough for this guild."

"I think some more rules need to be implemented around here," she hissed; nodding to the keg keeper behind the bar. "If any thieves just seem to look like they rolled out of bed, and came down here to get a drink...say that a convenient worm has made its way into the lines. Maybe then they'll feel motivated to actually leave this building and do something helpful."

"No problem Miss Brennan," the tender laughed. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please," she smiled, waiting for her drink before an alcohol of some sort was placed before her. "If anyone needs anything, I'll be in the back. I need to rest my leg after all the buildings I had to climb just to find a couple people wandering the streets today."

"Do you require medicine?" the man behind the bar asked. "I can send for a doctor if needed."

"No," she laughed; backing towards the tarp covering the back room. "I'll be fine."

As her final words left her lips, she felt the soft brush of fabric against her back. She moved to turn and look behind her, but two hands shot out and grabbed her hips. Her breath escaped her lungs in initial fear, as she turned to strike whoever had grabbed her, but a rough hand encircled her wrist, and drew her further into his arms.

"Now, now," Seeley laughed in a husky voice. "I know better than to let those hands of yours loose."

"What the hell?" she asked, smiling at him, before she pushed him away from her body. "What a wonderful entrance you made, though, you almost cost me my drink, and the untouched skin of your face."

"Well I'm still as gorgeous as ever," he teased. "And it hurts to know that you value your drink more than your long lost friend."

"I wouldn't call you 'long lost'. I knew where you were, and you only left a week ago."

"I suppose I'm going to have to be the first to say it," he grumbled, waiting until she set her drink down on one of the tables before he grasped her hand. "I missed you."

For the first time in seven days her blue eyes clashed with his, and the unreadable emotion in those deep brown depths sucked all oxygen from her lungs. Her mouth opened to return the sentiment, but her tongue refused to move, and she was forced to break the contact of their eyes to gain her ability to speak.

"I assume that...since you're here, Giovanni has called for my presence?" It was lame, she knew, but it was the only sentence she could form without overwhelming emotions she didn't understand.

"In so many words," the assassin agreed. "Truthfully, he was tired of my pouting."

"Seems good enough reason for me to take some time away from here," Temperance laughed. "The other thieves have been hell to deal with. La Volpe gathered a large amount of them upstairs, and is tearing them apart. He would most likely tell me not to work, so the others can pick up the slack. I might as well leave and have a good time."

"Wonderful. I'll meet you outside?"

"I'll gather my things as quickly as possible."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Rico," Seeley called as he stepped from his uncle's office and moved towards the city mercenary. "Where is uncle?"

Rico shrugged, and his dirty hand rose to scratch at his bald head, that was wrapped with a black cloth to cover his missing eye. "I'm not sure. He left for Romagna a couple minutes ago. He said he would be back later tonight, but he left with urgency."

"That's odd," the assassin mused. "Has the unrest grown?"

"I couldn't tell ya," Rico grumbled. "But I'm sorry sir, I must return to the cannons. We're having some trouble getting them to work properly."

"Good luck," he extended. "Will you have firing practice again tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. Dawn I believe. So I apologize in advance for disrupting your sleep."

"You have to do what you have to do," Seeley laughed, reaching forward and shaking hands with the man. "Go on about your job. Thank you for the information."

"No problem."

"Where is he?" Temperance asked, when she heard Seeley's footsteps move closer to her spot sitting on the steps of the foyer.

"He had to go to Romagna," he relayed. "I'm not sure why, but Rico told me he left abruptly."

"I hope he's alright," she whispered.

"He will be. He's a man who can handle himself, and so much more. Also, I don't want to run off into war tonight. Now, shall we retire to star-gazing on the roof, or should we make up our rooms and find something to entertain us inside the villa?"

The gorgeous thief smiled, as she stood from her spot on the steps, and laughed softly as she grasped his hand, and brought his fingers over his eyes.

"I hide," she whispered. "You seek."

~*~*B+B*~*~

They had spent hours talking throughout the night, and as the moon was rising higher into the sky, they had drifted asleep together. Her head was rested on his shoulder, as his arm was circled around her back. His nose was buried in the wild tendrils of her hair and his free hand was loosely locked with hers against his stomach. It was a pure picture of bliss, that was, until the ear splitting sound of cannon fire roused their sleeping forms.

"What the hell?" she growled, as she turned in closer to her sleeping partner, and shut her eyes closed forcefully. "What is happening?"

"Firing practice," he pushed off sleepily, as another sound, that sounded much like lightning reached his ears. "They're making a shit ton of noise."

"No wonder," Temperance whispered, sitting up against the protests that left his mouth. "But...something seems off."

"Probably the fact that you aren't sleeping," he offered, rolling onto his side, before a high pitched screeching sound brought a painful throb to his head, and a cannon ball knocked through the whole side of his room. He was quick to act; pulling Temperance back and shielding her from the wreckage thickening the air. He stood with wild ferocity, and pulled his partner from their sleeping quarters. He moved to put on his armor, but he cursed when he saw the remains of his protection melted and shattered on the ground.

"Shit," he growled, grabbing his hidden blade and running to the foyer of the villa.

"What's going on?" Temperance asked, as cannon balls rained down from the sky, and the city began to crumble underneath it's power.

"It's Cesare's army," Giovanni said, reaching for his nephew and his guest. "Monteriggioni is burning with hell fire Seeley. I need you to man the cannons on the wall. Try and hold back the Borgia for as long as possible. We need to give the people time to escape."

"Yes sir," he said, grasping his uncle's forearm quickly. "Stay safe."

"What about me?" Temperance asked. "What should I do?"

"Get out," Seeley growled.

"Hell no! I'm fighting!"

"No, you aren't," he argued, nodding to Giovanni before running towards the steps and jumping onto the back of a horse searching for an outlet from the destruction. He road through the streets quickly; dodging the falling wreckage until a cannon ball slammed into the side of a house, and the fallen stones fell directly in their path, and spooked his ride.

His back ached as he hit the ground, but the initial pain didn't keep him jumping back to his feet, and climbing the remaining buildings to the wall that was surrounding the city. He ran quickly, and jumped the large gaps that were blown away by Cesare's army. Bodies fell around him as he ran towards the cannons, and the smell of blood in the air was thick, as he reached the small artillery they had fighting back.

"Seeley!" one of the cannon hands called. "Grab the other cannon!"

And he did so without question. The heavy metal was hard to maneuver, and his muscles became strained as he aimed for the lines of cannons settled up against the hills around Monteriggioni. He was careful as he aimed; downing two or three of the enemy cannons at one time, as the sky began to color with the spilling of blood, and the large towers that carried Cesare's soldiers neared the walls they were defending.

That painful sound was heard again, and a scream rose into the air before he realized that the other cannon hand had been blown to pieces, as was the cannon that was in his hands. He moved to their last weapon, and shot as quickly as possible, until one of the large towers hit the walls of the city, and Borgia guards began to flood the corpse laden military outpost.

"I have the cannon," a lone man said. "Go after the soldiers!"

"Stay safe," Seeley whispered, before he bolted for the other soldiers, and leapt from one side of the wall to the other. A flash of auburn caught his eye as he pulled himself to his feet, but before he could grab the suspect at hand, he heard her fierce cry, and listened to the sickening sound of a blade slicing completely through the soft tissue of man.

"Temperance!" he growled, moving to her side, and helping fight away the oncoming swarm of soldiers. "What the hell are you doing? I told you to get out!"

"And I told you I am going to fight," she hissed, turning towards him, and easily slashing through the throat of the man creeping up behind them. "Now, stop worrying about what I'm not doing, and focus on helping me kill these bastards!"

"Everyone is almost out!" one of the surviving postmen screamed, as he joined into the battle. "Only a few more people need to escape."

"We need to get out of here!" Seeley screamed, as he grabbed his sword, and slashed up through the last remaining soldier.

"I can hold off the rest of these people," the postman yelled. "The others are heading this way from the other end of the city. Just get out as soon as possible!"

"Come on!" the assassin yelled, grabbing Temperance's hand, and heading towards the ladder that led down to the grounds of the city. He dropped to his feet, and grabbed her wrist, before she was off the rungs and settled on stable ground. They ran through the ruins of Monteriggioni, and looked from left to right in a search for life until they reached the steps of the villa.

"Seeley, Temperance!" Giovanni called from the top. He waited until the two reached them, before he dragged them towards his office, and opened the bookcase that revealed the underground assassin sanctuary. "Take the passage to the north," he growled. "I have forces waiting for me. Go! We will meet up in Firenze!"

"But uncle!" Seeley yelled, sighing as his kin disappeared from his sight. He turned to Temperance, and reached up to hold her bloody and dirty face in his hand. "I'm not letting him do this alone, but I need someone to lead the rest of the people to Firenze. I need you to do this Temperance, and please...please don't argue with me."

"No, not right now!" she argued. "I'm not letting you go on your own!"

"You have to," he hissed, dropping his hands from her, and running from the villa, onto the roofs of the surrounding houses.

"Seeley!" the thief yelled, as she struggled to keep up with him; dropping to her knees when the house she had leapt upon shook under her, and everything grew ominously silent. She could barely see the figures appearing in the gateway of the city, but she sure as hell could feel the pure pressure of horror.

Seeley watched his uncle being thrown to the ground before the feet of the powerful warrior; his slick black hair brushing in the wind as the rain started to pour from the heavens. A woman with long blonde hair was on his arm, and in his other hand, was the apple that Giovanni had failed to hide.

"Oh Seeley!" his voice was sweet, teasing, liquid sin. "I know you're out there, and I know about the little games you are playing against me. But this can be all over. Join me and my army...and you will receive everything that you have ever dreamed of. Come, come, assassin. I know you're listening!"

"Seeley!" Temperance hissed, as she shot to her feet, and tried to run after his retreating form. "Seeley stop!"

"Oh well. I have more important businesses to attend to. But, take this as an invitation," he extending, stepping from the blonde on his arm, and taking out the golden pistol that he had holstered in his side. "From my family," he stated, aiming at Giovanni's head. "To yours."

It was slow motion as the gun shot rang through the air; a scream of pain leaving his throat. He fell to the ground, with a bullet wound in his shoulder, and before he could recognize who was hovering over him, Temperance was trying to pull him to his feet.

"Seeley!" she called. "Are you alright?"

"God damn," he growled, shaking with anger and hatred. "GO!"

"But...but Seeley."

"No! I told you before! Now go! Just fucking go! Take the citizens to Firenze! And DON'T fucking argue against me!"

The tears in her eyes were easily disguised as she glanced down to the ground. "Where will you go?"

"It doesn't matter," he hissed. "Just get the fuck out. For once, god dammit, listen to me and just get OUT!"

They were the last words he said to her, as he left her to stand in the wreckage, with the faint sound of gun shots, and the piercing, painful feeling of heavy rain slamming against her wounds.


	15. We Are Tainted

**An: *pokes the newly changed story rating***

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

She always believed nature was an omnipresent being, and as each day droned on she began to agree with her thought more and more.

For three long days, Seeley Booth had been missing. She had been able to bring the villagers to Florence, and settled them in comfortable housing that was maintained by maids positioned by the initial owner of the buildings. Food and drink was placed before them every night, and every night they slept in warm sleeping quarters, but sadness reigned high in her heart as she spent her days trying to find where her friend had disappeared to.

Was she angered by their parting words? Of course she was, but she cared about him, and he was running after a murderous army leader, with a bullet hole in his shoulder. No single man could take down Cesare in his army; especially an injured man out for vengeance. It was suicide letting him go, but in her mind she knew he was fine. Even riled with passionate emotions, she was sure he was smart enough to keep him alive long enough to return to Florence; whether he needed medical attention or not.

"What have you got for me?" she hissed, as she burst through the doors of the local thieves guild.

"Nothing my darling," the elder thief whispered sadly. "There is no news to report of your friend. I have heard people speaking of what happened at the villa, and seeing the assassin fleeing after the army, but I have had no luck with anything else. I'm sorry, I'm trying my hardest."

She felt overwhelmed standing in the musky, smoke laden barracks. Tears burned the back of her eyes in sheer frustration, as she silently cursed him, and nervously wrung her fingers together.

"It's not your fault," she soothed eventually. "I appreciate you helping me in the first place. Seeley is a tough person to track without something like this making him go crazy. Thank you. Just...send someone over immediately if you hear anything about him."

"Of course I will Miss Brennan," the older, grey bearded man said. "I'm sorry that he has gone missing. I can tell you care for him very much."

"To a fault," she offered, before she walked away from the thin, balding man, and once again emerged into the streets of Florence. The rain was as hard as it had been in Monteriggioni; harder she would dare say as the loud crack of heavy raindrops hit the stone tiles lining the roofs of the apartments. For the three days that he had been gone, the rain had refused to ease...as if the angels in the sky themselves were crying, though, that was a tired children's analogy; one that she believed was terribly false.

If she had more faith, maybe she wouldn't feel as terrible as she did now, but why should you hope for something, that might not be true? She was a person of logic, and aimed to stay so. If Seeley is as smart as she interpreted, she believed that it would be likely for him to come back with minimal injuries. If not...if not then the logical truth was something she wasn't ready to face.

In reality, she wasn't ready to face anything; other than a relaxing bath to try and keep her from driving herself completely into the ground.

The rooms they were given to stay in were ones full of luxuries. Large, elaborate tapestries adorned the walls, while rugs sewn with the most expensive fabrics covered the polished wooden floors. Statues of gold and silver depicting ancient gods stood on marble pedestals, while firelight gave the entire room a seemingly romantic glow. But to her it all felt wasted.

She was born poor in both the quality of her life, and the money said life contained. She was used to living with few necessities, and seeing good money wasted on seemingly pointless things made her sick if she stood to think about them long enough.

Though, tonight she refused to think about anything, and instead stripped from her clothes, before she circled the bath already filled with steaming hot water. The sound of the rain pounding the city around her brought her heavy eyes to a close, and a soft groan left her throat as her fingers pulled at the hair that she had tied from her face long ago. She was a woman of small pleasures; the sound of rain, and fingers brushing through her hair, happening to be two of the top. That, and steaming water to accommodate aching muscles.

She sighed heavily as pressure and tension left her body with full force; leaving her seemingly lifeless and weak. Her limbs refused to move under the scorching water, so she simply allowed herself to soak in bliss. The water teased at the tips of her hair; licking and darkening the soft auburn tendrils that fell down to brush against the top of her stomach. Once again, she felt her eyes closing, and whether it was five minutes, or five hours, a soft knock was heard at her door.

She felt weakness pulsating through her veins as she drained her bath and stood weakly. She toweled away the water clinging to her skin, and as her fingers brushed through her soft hair, she glanced around for something to cover her skin. Rested at her bed, she saw the black silk robe that had been provided for her, and instantly she brought the slick fabric around her tingling skin.

She felt delirium setting in as she neared her door, but nothing could have prepared her for the turn her world took in a matter of seconds.

He was in her room before her door was fully open, and his hands were framing her face before her eyes opened wide enough for her to realize who was holding her. But all that seemed to fade away when he felt the gentle touch of his lips against hers. She was taken aback by the blatant, and forthright action, but as she looked up into his shadowed and pained brown eyes, she reminded herself of her vow from earlier.

Tonight...she wouldn't think.

Oh, what the hell?

~*~*B+B*~*~

He wasn't sure what he needed as he neared the door that held her safely inside, but he knew that she was the person he had to go to to get it. Mixed emotions were constantly stirring within his belly, and it took pure force for him to raise his hand, and gently tap his knuckles against her door. He was harsh on her back in the villa, and he wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to talk to him again, but she was his last hope. She was the only thing he knew that was still good in this world.

And damn if his words weren't thrown back in his face the moment he caught a glimpse of her.

The skimpy swatch of black silk barely covered her body, and the large expanse of her ivory skin was flushed from the heat of her bath. She was absolutely gorgeous, and he couldn't force his lungs to work properly as he stepped close enough to cover her lips with his.

She was sweet. Her lips were smooth and the soft slide of her hands against his sides brought gooseflesh to his body. He watched her pull away from him, and worked to breathe around the lump in his throat, that was forming at the sight of her wide, glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered; his voice cracking painfully. "I...I just-"

"Shut up," she hissed; rising on her toes and sliding her fingers against the back of his neck as she fell against his chest and closed the distance between their lips. The force of her body against him pushed him backwards, and the door slammed closed as his back was pressed against the cool wood. His hands fell to her waist, and her arms rose around his neck; their blood boiling under their skin as their lips moved together in a soft synchronization.

His fingers worked of their own accord; sliding from her jaw, down her neck, and along the thin line of skin her robe revealed. He marveled in the flawless ivory; soft to the touch, and quivering with each pass of his fingers. A soft whimper vibrated against his lips as he touched a sensitive spot above her hip, and his own groan opened his mouth to her feverish tongue, when he realized his soft touch caused the tie of her robe to fall apart completely.

He had known that she was bathing before, but the realization that she was completely naked under her robe was enough to run him up the wall. The hand at her hip slid to the curve of her spine, and in one fluid motion; he tore her robe completely from her body; smirking when she gasped and the fragments of fabric literally fell from her skin.

Her eyes had darkened to a color that matched the stormy sea, and as the cool air touched her warm, bare skin, she shivered, and shrunk under his scrutinizing gaze. Her wavy auburn hair fell into her face, and with shaky hands, she reached up to brush the tendrils from her face. Her teeth came to worry at her bottom lip, and her breath left her lungs shakily as she watched him pull his shirt over his head, and gazed upon his clean shaven, and muscular chest.

"I don't understand why you're hiding," he whispered, stepping away from the door, and backing her up until the backs of her knees hit the mattress of her elaborately decorated bed. "You are nothing less, than absolutely breath-taking."

"Well," she chuckled. "You're the first person to have told me that. Truthfully, you're the first person to look at me, like you are."

"You've never-"

"Of course I have," she dismissed, reaching forward and pulling at the ties holding up his pants. "But I've never...not with something who cares. Or...or at least seems to care."

"Temperance Brennan," he growled, as she let loose of the tie around his hips, and allowed the fabric to fall to his feet. "Ever since I met you I can't get you off my mind. I don't know how to explain it, and I don't know how to name it, but all I know is that...you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're gorgeous, you're smart, you're passionate, and you have a huge, giving heart that you aren't even aware of. You told me once that maybe, you were someone who wasn't meant to be loved...but I don't understand how that is true...when you're so fucking perfect."

Bringing love into the equation made her wince, and instantly he stepped forward to brush his finger under her chin. She looked up at him; smiling softly as his arm circled around her back, and her soft flesh pressed against the hard muscled panes of his body.

"I'm sure you won't listen to me though," he whispered; brushing his thumb against her jaw. "But...I'll be more than happy to prove it to you."

"Well," she laughed; circling her arms around his neck, and squealing softly when he crouched down and lifted her up until her legs circled around his waist. He could feel the heat of her core pressed against his stomach, and in a sheer note of passion, he ducked his head to her neck, and began to tease the tender skin with soft nips and kisses. "As long as you're willing to give me proof."

His teeth scraped against her pulse, and he held her tight as she quaked in his arms; moaning softly as the sensation caused waves of pleasure to course through her body. He settled her on her back easily, and smiled as she looked up to him with shining azure eyes. He balanced himself on his elbow, and reached up to brush his fingers down her cheek, before he leaned in and captured her lips passionately.

The smell of her body wash circled her in a delicious cloud of vanilla, and the scent itself made his mouth water. His lips parted against her shoulder, when he abandoned her lips and moved to adorn the other parts of her body. Her fingers passed through the short strands of his hair leisurely, and he felt the tough pulsing of her heart under his lips, as his open-mouthed kisses moved to the fleshy globes of her breasts.

His tongue passed over the hardened peaks, and the grip on her hips tightened when she released a throaty moan and tightened her hold in his hair. His eyes drifted up to look at her face, casted in ecstasy as he circled her nipple with the tip of his tongue. Her chest heaved under his ministrations, and a soft moan touched his ears, before he moved to treat her other breast.

After minutes of pure torture on her part, she tugged him up her body until he was pressed against her, and the met in a kiss that stole all function from her lungs. Her legs rose to circle his hips, and in a single second of contact, she felt the head of his hot, hard cock brush against the moistened lips of her core. A whimper of sadness left her throat at the loss of contact, and she gripped at his arm as he started to move off of her.

"No," she whispered. "I...just...please. Seeley..."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Know that...I won't do this if you don't want me to."

The touch of their lips, and the brushing of his fingers against her core was enough to convince them both. With swiftness and ease, his hands slid along her smooth legs, and hiked them higher against his waist. His fingers fell to tangle in her hair, and one final gaze was shared between them, before they kissed and he held her in place as his hips moved against hers, and his length pushed into her.

Her nails dug into the skin across his back, and a loud moan of pleasure ripped from deep inside her chest. He was gentle as he moved into her, and placed tender kisses against her shoulder as her chest rose and fell heavily.

"Are you okay?" he whispered; brushing his thumb against her cheek, as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Oh god, yes," she breathed out huskily. "Just...don't stop. Don't stop."

And so, for possibly the first time in his life, he listened to her. His arms snuck around her body, and he held her tightly to his chest as he moved his hips against hers softly, until his hands started to shake with the buildup of tension in his body.

A soft bite to her neck followed the harder rocking of their body, and soon their tongues were fighting as she tried to fight away the orgasm building itself in her belly. Sweat plastered her hair to her face and neck, and hot, rolling tears streaked from her eyes, until his thumb reached to brush the drops away, and he pressed his heated forehead to her own.

"Come for me angel," he whispered, ducking his hand between their joined bodies so his thumb could tease her beaded and swollen clit. "Just break, sweetie."

Her hand held the nape of his neck, and with a final, bruising kiss; she broke under him, and released a soft cry against his lips. She quaked underneath him, and her walls tightened around him painfully as her pleasure and energy fell together, and completely evaporated from her body. She felt him continue to move inside of her, prolonging her own orgasm, and bringing him closer to his own, before he grunted gently, and lowered his forehead to her shoulder as his shivered, and drained himself into her.

Warmth the strength of fire surrounded her, and the legs that she had wrapped around his waist, fell to her bed in a heap of fatigue. She enjoyed the feeling of his weight on top of her, but she recognized that he must be ten times tired than she was, and that having enough energy to roll away onto his back was practically a miracle.

In a swift, fluid motion, he pulled her into his side, and as she settled her head on his shoulder, he reached around her and brushed her hair back from her face. A soft smile touched her lips, and her hand rested over his heart as he kissed her forehead, and allowed his fingers to curl and brush through the silky lengths of her hair.

"I'm glad you're safe," she whispered, as she reached up and brushed her fingers over the wound that had been bandaged days before. "I'm glad you came back."

"I'm sorry for what I said to you back in the villa," he returned. "It was wrong for me to get so upset with you."

"No it wasn't...it...I understand it. I don't hold you to anything you said to me. Besides, all you told me to was to leave. You were trying to keep me safe."

"I miss him," he whimpered into her hair. "I...I just got back in town, and came here because, for some reason, I believed you had whatever it was that I needed. I didn't know what I needed when I approached your door, and somehow...we just collided. I can't help but think that...that this will make things complicated."

"How so?"

"Temperance...the Borgia family has literally killed off every single member of my family. It was personal before, but now it's...it's revenge. I can't balance between waking up in the morning, out for a man's blood, and then come home at night pretending that that bastard isn't still breathing. Uncle was teasing me about you before I fetched you a couple days ago, and I told myself, that a relationship shouldn't blossom out of war. What if...what if we're just seeking comfort in each other?"

"Is that so bad? Seeley, that's what people do. They look to others to help them, and comfort them with their problems."

"But, not like this," he explained. "We have to work together, without any distractions, to take down a powerful, wealthy, and heavily armed family. In a sense we have tainted ourselves, because now, there is no way in hell that I'm ever going to be able to look at you, and see you fully clothed."

"What do you suggest we do then?" she asked, closing her eyes tightly, and tightening her hold around him slightly.

"I don't know," he whispered. "All I know is that...tonight...I'm not going anywhere."


	16. The Time For Action

**An: A little shorter than the other chapters, but I don't really know until I post it on here. My trial for word is up, so now I just have wordpad, which as you know, has no word count, and no spell check. So therefore, editing...blows. XD**

**Other than that, I'm starting up the game (for the third time) so I can go with the story line.**

**Enjoy this little chappy.**

**And here is the twit shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

The rain had barely let up, as her eyes opened to look around the shadows that clung to her room. Her muscles were weak, and her body felt heavy; her eyes fighting just to clear, and bring her out of the hazy fog of fatigue. Slowly, she rolled to her back; crossing her arm over her eyes, before her breasts brushed the soft fabric of the sheets, and she recognized the fact that she was naked.

Sitting up quickly, she held the sheets to her chest, as she looked around her quarters. She listened to the rain pounding the ground outside, and she could smell the faint remains of his body wash, but alas he wasn't there. The bed beside her was cold, and the pillow his head had rested on had been straightened. He had left hours ago, and it seemed to make every single part of her ache.

Though, resting on the bedside table, was a rose that had faded to the color of blood. The flower still held it's beauty, but when she reached over, and picked it up; the petals fell into her lap. It was the easiest way for him to explain what was going on, and it was the easiest way to tell her where he went. She touched one of the petals in her lap, and smiled sadly, before she stood up and glanced back to her bed.

For one night they had been able to forget everything that was brewing around them. They forgot about the war, they forgot about death, they forgot about everything. It was a dangerous type of paradise, but it was a paradise she wanted back.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Temperance!"

"Hello Ciro," the thief greeted lamely; her hand reaching up, out of habit, to brush her fingers through her wavy auburn hair. The man from the thieves guild looked absolutely elated, and bounced on his feet as he fought the urge to burst out the knowledge he had learned. "It looks like you might have something for me."

"I do!" the excited, balding thief master said. "One of the thieves told me they found your assassin. He was in town last night, but has since left towards the north."

"Thank you Ciro," she whispered, though, she had already known that. "I...I actually know exactly where he is right now."

"A-are you leaving Firenze?"

"Yes, I am. When I find him, we will most likely have to return to Rome. I ask that you keep the people here safe. Let them be able to settle down first, because...their home is broken beyond repair," her voice was sad, but it held truth she wasn't happy to voice. "I don't know when we will be able to come back...if we can come back."

"I hope you do," Ciro whispered, reaching out and taking her hand for a moment. "We enjoyed having you here."

"Thank you, and I would love to stick around, but...I must go."

"Where are you going?" it was a soft voice. High pitched, and scared, and as she looked over, she saw who the voice belonged to.

"Marco," she gasped. "I'm sorry sweetie, but...Seeley and I-"

"Is he alright?" the child asked, stepping out from his hiding place around the corner. "Where did he go? When is he coming back? When are we all going home?"

Temperance stepped up to the young child, and reached down to bring the boy into her arms. His small arms immediately circled around her neck, and her eyes began to water when she felt his hot tears against her skin.

"He's fine, my love," she whispered. "I promise you, he's fine. He was injured back at the villa, but he's alright. We have to go...go back to Rome, so we can fight the man who did this to us," she explained, pulling him back so she could look into his eyes. "The man who did this, was a very, very bad person, as were the people who surrounded him."

"Who was it?" he asked. "Who was it who did this to us?"

"His name is Cesare. He's a very cruel, cruel person-"

"What about the woman?" Marco whispered. "I...I saw a woman with him. Why was she there?"

"That was Lucrezia," Temperance explained. "His...his sister. They're very...close."

"I don't want you to go Temperance," the small child whimpered. "I want you and Seeley to stay here with us."

"And I want nothing more than to stay here with you, but I'm afraid that that isn't an option. I'm so sorry, my love. But, while we're gone, I want you to focus on a couple things...alright?"

"Like what?"

"Your education, and your childhood," she muttered. "Focus on your schooling, and having fun with your friends. You're too young to be opened up to the darker world. Grow up big and strong, and work solely to better yourself. You need to be pretty tough if you want to be like Seeley. Besides, who knows...maybe in a couple years, you'll be strong enough to come to Rome, and enter Seeley's brotherhood."

"I'll be sixteen in five years," he whispered. "My dad said he was going to teach me how to fight next week."

"Well, pay attention," she said, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. "You'll need it, and you'll need to be one of the best."

"I love you Temperance," Marco said quietly, as he leaned forward and once again encircled her neck with his arms. "I'll miss you."

"I love you too, Marco. Promise me you'll focus on those two things, alright?"

"I will," he promised, sighing when she sat him on his feet. "You'll...you'll stay safe...right? And you'll keep Seeley safe?"

"Of course I will," she assured. "Keep us in your heart, little one. We'll return some day."

~*~*B+B*~*~

Her clothes were completely soaked through when she reached the ruins of Monteriggioni. She dismounted her horse, and softly touched the face of the beast, before she let the stallion off to roam the fields. Looking upon the broken walls, and ruins that replaced the once happy estate brought tears to her eyes, and she had to suck in a deep breath before she walked through the crumbling walls.

Death and destruction still encircled the villa. The remains of blown up houses littered the roads, and pinned down dead bodies that were decaying and being eaten by wild animals. Her ankles rolled, as she climbed over the ruins, and she fought to keep her balance until she touched down on solid ground. She could see the villa in the distance, and after much climbing, and jumping around, she finally reached the large steps that led up to the hill.

He wasn't paying attention, but she could see him sitting on the roof of his destroyed home. She snuck around the back of the villa, before she climbed the remaining walls, and stood up on the roof. She walked slowly, but she knew that he had heard her, and once she sat down beside him, she was sure she heard a soft sob leave his lips.

"You're going to get sick out here in the rain," she whispered, as she reached over and rested her hand on his knee. "Seeley...you shouldn't be doing this to yourself."

"I can't seem to pull myself away from this place," he confessed weakly. "This was my home...when I wasn't welcome in Firenze anymore. This was the place that I always returned to...this was where my happiness was, and now...now it's all in ruins. How can one man be so heartless, that he would completely destroy a whole village, without any thought to the people who loved this place so dearly? How could he be so heartless that he would murder the last member of my family, right before my eyes?"

"Now, do you understand that what we do is good?" she asked. "This is why. Because people, just like you, have to go through this every single day. The Borgia have turned Italy into hell on earth, and we are the only people who can change that. I know this hurts more than anything else you have experienced, but you need to use this to fuel you. Use the anger, and the hurt that you feel here, and focus it on taking down a man who does this to innocent people every day."

He turned his head towards her, and his brown eyes hidden under his assassin's hood were laced with fear and sadness. Her hand tightened against his knee, and her lungs worked heavily to try and provide her body with oxygen.

"Temperance," the way he spoke her name was sweet, despite the melancholy mood that was circling them. "God...I want nothing more than to kiss you right now."

"But you can't?" she asked; closing her eyes softly when he reached up and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"No," he muttered. "No, I can't. It's just...it's too complicated. There's too much stuff going on around me at one time. I can't focus...hell, I can't even think straight."

"I understand," she whispered; removing her hand from his knee.

"You mean so much to me," he confessed, unable to hold her gaze. "As a partner, as a friend...as a lover, and I will continue to care about you, but I'm not sure of anything at this point. I can't tell what is reality, and what is simply a cover up right now. Cesare...he's...he's in my head, in a sense, and our main focus should be taking him down."

"What happens if we can't take focus off of each other?"

"I don't know. I wish I did, but...I don't. Romantic notions don't seem to follow me...good things, don't seem to follow me."

"Well, then let's do something about that," she stated, standing up and reaching down for his hand. "We should head to Rome. I'm sure Machiavelli has heard about the attack, and now is the time for action."

"Are things," he started, as the hand that he accepted from her started to pull away from him. "Are things alright between us?"

"Yes," she assured, using the last of her willpower to remove her hand from his grasp. "We must go. The storm seems to be letting up, and we need to get to Venice to catch a ride before the ships leave."

"You are an amazing woman..."

"So I've been told...once or twice."


	17. Beginning The Adventures

**An: Here we go. The Adventures begin. :D**

**Twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

Machiavelli's eyes rose from the amounts of papers on his desk at the sound of the hideout door closing. He stood to accommodate his guests, and gasped as he saw Temperance and Seeley step into view; soaked from the rain, and tired from the trip.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you two here today," the philosopher muttered.

"We're sorry for suddenly dropping in," Temperance said. "I'm sure you heard of the villa attack-"

"Which is why I wasn't expecting you to be here," Machiavelli interrupted. "We were all certain you were dead."

"Far from it," Seeley growled. "Giovanni is dead."

"So I heard. I apologize for your loss."

"Cesare has the apple," the assassin informed. "Giovanni had it on his person, and once his armies lead a frontal assault on Cesare's men, Cesare was able to get the apple before killing him. The Borgia must be destroyed, and we knew that you would know the first thing to do."

"This is not good," Machiavelli whispered. "This is not good at all. Knowing that, we need to rise up against the Borgia forces, while someone tries to find the location of the apple."

"I'm sure I can help with that," a lone voice muttered. All three occupants of the room turned, and much to Temperance's surprise, La Volpe walked into the foyer to which they were standing.

"La Volpe!" she said happily. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I decided that you might need a couple more thieves behind your little operation," her father figure whispered. "And it seems that I was right. Il Serpente doesn't know that I'm here, but I'm sure that once I reunite with my brother, and tell him of your problem, we'll be quick to get working. I was also a little bit worried about my little girl."

"I can take care of myself," she muttered, even as the elder assassin moved to her side and hugged her lightly.

"I know you can, but that doesn't keep me from worrying," he said. "So...Machiavelli...the apple? I have that covered. I will personally assist the thieves I have brought from Venezia in the search. You have nothing to worry about."

"So what shall we do first, with the apple taken care of?" Seeley asked, nodding to La Volpe respectfully.

"I have a contact that is going to intercept a very important letter. Retrieving that letter is the the first thing on my list. You may come with me, it's nice to have some support if something unfortunate happens."

"Then we shall go," he growled. "Let us go now."

"As you wish," Machiavelli nodded.

~*~*~B+B*~*~

"Shouldn't we be traveling by horse?" Temperance finally asked, as they passed another boarded up stable. "Rome is huge, why are we walking?"

"Because there aren't many stables open anymore," Machiavelli explained. "The Borgia have moved in and taken prime spots of the city for themselves. We cannot use the stables here until the Borgia influence is run out of this area, and the building goes up for sale."

"I have an idea," Temperance smiled, pushing through the two assassins, and making her way towards the buildings patrolled with guards, and looked over by a large, sky scraping tower.

"What is your plan?" Machiavelli asked.

"I'm improvising," she stated, walking into the restricted area, and sliding her blades from her hips. Seeley was moving fast to catch up with her, but by the time he reached her, she had already killed the small number of guards that had run to stop her.

"You're insane," Seeley hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing."

"Scrubbing Rome," she returned, walking forward and turning under an archway to look upon the Borgia captain guarding the area. He yelled at her, and unsheathed his sword, but she neared him with an unexpected quickness and slammed her knee into his groin. The captain doubled over in pain, and she grabbed his shoulder, before she threw him into the nearby scaffolding, and watched the heavy wood come to crush said man.

"Killing a few guards isn't 'scrubbing Rome'," Seeley said, once she was finished. "Though, I have to admit that was very impressive."

"I suppose your right," she hummed, glancing up to the large tower that currently blocked the view of the sun. "But once again...I have an idea."

"I'm not becoming a fan of your 'ideas' right now," he growled, chasing after her as she climbed onto a nearby roof, and circled the tower until she found a ladder leading up to a wooden platform curling around two sides of the stone structure. She quickly moved upwards, and found her way to another ladder, until she reached the top of the tower, and ducked under the protection of the roof.

"Well...now what?" Seeley asked, as he absently kicked at one of the barrels at the top of the tower. "What's even in these? Gun powder?"

"Exactly," Temperance smiled, catching his attention as she pulled out the torch that had been lit to enlighten the shadows. "So, I suggest you jump first, and I'll be right behind you."

"You're insane."

"I didn't do this," she said innocently, nodding to the perch that stretched out over a large stack of hay. "This was just...fate. God smiting those who do evil."

"I state again, you're insane."

"Jump, assassin," she ordered, pushing him towards the edge, and waiting for him to sail from the top of the tower, before she threw the torch into the opened barrel, and quickly followed after him. She felt the sting of heat hit her as she fell from the explosion, and she heard a loud, pained grunt come from her partner as she landed square on his stomach.

"My god," he growled, as he pulled himself out of the hay stack. "Couldn't you have waited until I got up?"

"Maybe you should have moved faster," she challenged, rubbing her back, before they turned to make their way towards Machiavelli, who was standing with a large smile on his face.

"Well Miss Temperance," he said in a sickeningly sweet way that was only reserved for her. "It seems that your wish has come true. This stable as gone up for sale."

"How convenient," she muttered, as she turned to look at her partner, and teasingly shot her hand out to slap against his sore stomach.

"This is the time of your life assassin," she laughed, handing money to Machiavelli as he made arrangements with the bored stable keeper to bring horses to them immediately. "Get used to the pain."

"As long as we talk before we go jumping off of towers, I should be able to avoid having you land on me from about 100 feet in the air," he groaned, stretching back and sucking in a deep breath against the pain in his whole torso. "Jesus, you landed on me hard."

"Come on," Machiavelli yelled, as three horses were handed off to him. "We must go. My contact will be waiting."

"Time of my life, huh?" Seeley asked, as they both mounted their horses, and followed after the retreating philosopher.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Now," Machiavelli muttered as they slowed near the Colosseum, and he turned his head to look for his man. "Where is he?"

"Where is it?" they heard a man yell from further down the road. Circled by Borgia guards, Machiavelli's contact held his hands up against the knives being thrust towards him.

"I don't know," the contact pleaded. "I don't have what you are looking for."

"Then I suppose no one will miss you if you're gone," one of the guards growled, as he stepped forward and proceeded to place his blade near the poor man's neck.

Seeley charged forward before Machiavelli told them to follow, and he unsheathed his sword as he rode past the two guards, and hit them both hard enough to knock them to their feet. Machiavelli remained on his horse, riding back and forth and striking them when they started to pull themselves off the ground, but Temperance dropped to her feet quickly, and sliced the throats of the two guards swiftly and easily.

"You know, you guys need to get used to just jumping into battle," she grumbled when the two assassins dismounted their horses near her. "You are too careful."

"Where is the letter?" Machiavelli asked his contact; ignoring the thief's quick remark.

"The courier still has it," the bald man answered quickly, turning towards the Borgia courier that just made his appearance, and looked upon the gory scene before him.

"Chase him down!" Machiavelli ordered, looking to the two standing beside each other. "I will meet you by the river."

Temperance looked to Seeley, before the turned their gazes towards the fleeting courier. "I'll swoop around and go for his feet," she explained. "You just run him down."

"Got it," he assured, smiling at her before he walked into the gates of the Colosseum and ran after the slowly retreating man. He could see Temperance pulling ahead of him on the other side of the stones, and once he saw a large opening in the walls, he saw her lithe form practically fly across the air, and slam into the courier's legs. The poor man was set tumbling, and Temperance rolled onto her feet with the swiftness of a jungle cat, as Seeley moved to stand over the failing prick that couldn't keep a cuss word from touching his lips.

"Is this it?" Seeley asked, as he reached into the man's pocket, and extracted an encrypted letter.

"Yes, it is marked with the Borgia symbol," she explained, pointing to the insignia in the corner.

"We should go then," he whispered. "Machiavelli will be waiting."

"I know a short cut through the ruins," she said, grasping for his hand unconsciously. "Come on...it's this way."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"What is this?" Seeley asked, as they neared a large strip of marble ruins plastered in the middle of the country side.

"I'm not really sure what it used to be," she said, as she dropped down off a small ledge, and onto the main walkway. "But, I know it's a short cut to the river. We should get there soon actually."

"It seems...creepy in a way," he explained, glancing up at the stretch of walls that provided an excellent walkway for anyone able to climb up there. "I feel like something is around here."

"Calm down," she laughed. "There's nothing around here."

And just as she finished her sentence, a loud howl was heard from behind one of the fallen pillars. They turned around quickly, and looked up and down to try and find the voice, before the sound of footsteps was heard behind them, and they turned to see a man with a wolf pelt on his back, running at them with his knife. Seeley stepped in front of her quickly, and sliced his hidden blade through the man's neck, but once he turned, a whole swarm of men dressed exactly like the man he killed were surrounding them.

"Oh this will be fun," Temperance growled, once again unsheathing her daggers, and making her way through the crowd of growling men; killing them one by one.

The sound of clashing weapons rose into the air, as did the smell of blood as the angered, and vicious group of people fell to the ground in a heap of fur. Sweat beaded their brows as they stepped back from the mess, and they wiped the blood from their hands as they looked around the ruins once again.

"Where the hell did those murderous people come from?" he asked, slowly walking through the fallen marble towers in a search for some sort of opening.

"What about this?" Temperance asked, kicking at a metal half moon that had the decomposed skull of a wolf hanging from the small entrance.

"Looks like it," he muttered; using his toe to push open the grate that covered the down-sloping slide of stone. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," she offered immediately. "At least I know to get out of the way before someone else comes plummeting down at me."

"If you break your leg, I am not carrying you out of that place."

"And neither will I...if I break your leg."

"Feisty."


	18. The Halls of Nero

**An: Sorry if this gets a little bit repeatitive. It's a Lair of Romulus meaning...all it is is climbing stuff. I didn't want to write about them, but they made it a mandatory part in the storyline to go through this one, before you met up with Machiavelli.**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

She dropped to her feet at the bottom of the slide, and she stepped forward to glance around at the skeletons stuffed away into the small holes in the wall. She heard Seeley sliding down after her, but she walked forward quickly, and stepped into the large room at the end of the hall.

"What the hell is this place?" Seeley asked, as he stepped up behind her.

They were looking upon a large room that was completely filled with crumbling pillars, and broken stones falling from the wall. In the middle of the room, a large, empty pool was settled into the ground. Four pillars were rested at each corner of the depression, and open mouthed carvings rested a foot above the edge of the once elaborate looking pool.

"I...have no idea," she whispered. "But, whatever this is, it's amazing."

"This looks to be like faded engravings," Seeley said, as he noticed a faded writing on the back wall of the room. He moved around the crumbling stone, to try and examine the text further, but Temperance had another idea in mind, and began to climb up the ruins, until she reached one of the taller pillars, and balanced on the crescent of broken stone that had fallen out.

"I can't read this writing," he muttered. "But, I sort of recognize one word. It looks like it says 'Nero', but I could be confusing that with something else."

"Can you tell what language it's in?" she asked, as she hung from her fingertips, and curled forward to press her feet against the side of the pillar.

"No, not-WHOA!" he yelled, turning to see her tens of feet off the ground. "Temperance! What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't sound so surprised that I can climb," she grumbled, glancing over her shoulder before she pushed off the side of the pillar, and turned in mid air to grab the holes in the opposite wall. She heard him gasp and curse from the ground, and chuckled softly as she jumped over to grab that ledge, that led to a stone platform. "There seems to be a switch of some sort up here," she explained, as she looked over the large wooden crank.

"Don't pull that! Who knows what it'll do! God knows it'll send the ceiling falling down on us!"

"You never know if you don't try Seeley," she said; stepping up to the marked circle on the wooden platform. She braced her feet and reached for the large handle; pushing it up against the heavy metal gear, before she pulled it down once again, and turned to look at the room below her.

A low rumbling rocked through the walls, and Seeley squeaked in fear, before he noticed that the only change that happened, was that one open mouthed carving was spilling water into the empty pool.

"Yeah!" Temperance yelled loudly; jumping from the ledge to a wooden stake sticking out from the wall. "The ceiling is going to cave in, and crush us."

"Oh come on!" Seeley growled from below. "How was I supposed to know what was going to happen?"

"You weren't. But you could have climbed up here and took a chance."

"Do you want me to grab the other two?"

"It would be nice."

"Fine," he grumbled; climbing up like she did, but jumping in a different direction to reach the other ledges positioned at each corner in the room. One by one they 'flipped on' the switches, and with each switch, one of the carvings began to sputter with water. The pool was filling quickly, and once Seeley enabled the last switch, the water brushed against the top of the structure; before a large, crumbling pillar fell against another, and the remains crashed into the pool.

The floor gave way under the structure, and from their separate vantage points, they were able to glance down and see a large, circular pool that rested directly under the hole.

"Oh, this looks fun," Temperance smiled, as she dropped from the nearby ledge, onto the ground. "Who's taking the first plunge this time?"

"Can I go down with flair?" Seeley asked, smirking at her as he circled the square hole on the ground, until he rested by her side.

"What's your idea?" she whispered, smiling when he backed up against the side, and flipped backwards into a downward free fall into the deep pool below.

She laughed from above, and looked down as he came bobbing to the surface. "Come on in," he teased, pulling himself out of the water. "Everything's fine."

"I need something to top you. What do you suggest?"

"Baby, you can't top me. Just slide yourself off the edge, and hold your nose."

She snickered evilly, and quickly climbed up the broken slab of stone that she was crawling on before. She catapulted herself down into the hole, and curled herself up, until she hit the water and sent a huge wave jumping from the pool, and soaking Seeley once again. He sputtered, and spat out the water in his mouth, while she swam to the surface, and smiled up at him.

"Now, what was it you just said? I couldn't really hear you up there."

"Oh nothing dear," he grumbled; shaking as much water from his person as possible, as she began to look around. They stood in a circular room, with eight different entrances, most of which were locked with tall iron gates. Seeley spotted a door behind one of the gates, and moved to try and open the large cylinders of metal. His blade slid out from his wrist, and he tried to work around the lock, but it was no use, and her turned to Temperance in frustration. "Well, what do we do now?"

"This place is a puzzle," she stated. "You're not going to get out with ease."

She glanced up, and noticed the lamps hung near the entrances of a few of the gates. She turned her eyes to the two walkways opened to her, and decided to turn down the one that opened up to stretch behind one of the gated rooms. Large statues that looked like goblets were settled behind the metal, and she instantly got the hint, and pulled herself to the flat top.

"Follow my lead," she told him, once he neared her. "And be careful. I can't tell if this place is going to come crashing down."

"So, move quick, and watch my hands?"

"Basically," she whispered, before she leaped from the statue, to the stones sticking out from the wall. She used her feet to help her scale the side, and a large chuck taken out of the corner helped accommodate her into the outside circle. A wooden stake was once again placed out of the wall, and she balanced on it easily, before she flew out and grasped one of the hanging lamps she was admiring before; swinging herself behind the next gate.

"Do you know where you are going?" Seeley asked, as his hands left the lamp, and he landed beside her.

"Not necessarily," Temperance admitted with a shrug. "But, it seems to be the only way to get towards the place we have to be."

"It's also the only way to get us stuck behind one of these damn gates without a way out."

"Maybe, but if we can't get to that door in the first place, we'll be stuck in here anyway."

"Yeah, good point."

"Alright, come this way," she said; leading him to another goblet looking statue.

"You aren't going to make that," he said, nodding to the stone that was sticking out at a dangerous angle to her.

"Well, it's a good thing that this is here," she explained, pointing to the three blocks pressed out right beside the statue. She smiled at him and jumped towards the holds; easily moving against the wall, before she once again, propelled herself backwards, and landed against the other wall. She grunted as her stomach smacked against stone, and instantly she saw him flash to his stance below her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, reaching up and helping her pull herself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered. "Thank you."

Another lantern met her at the corner of the walls, and she swung on it until she landed on the wood protruding from the wall. He followed after her quickly, and she jumped to the lower stake, before she swung around the wall and landed hard on her feet. She felt a small pang of pain in her leg when she landed, but once she looked up, her pain left her for her swelling ego.

"This is a quick way to get us stuck behind one of these gates," she mocked, when she nodded to the door he was trying to get to earlier.

"You really are always right aren't you?" he growled, pushing past her and to the wooden handle that was installed into the wall.

"I'm so glad that you're finally getting it," she smiled, stepping up to the door, and moving forward to step into the hallway when he turned the handle, and pushed it back into the wall. Stone spikes rose from the doorway, and further down the hall they saw a large rectangular room that was decorated with torso deficient statues, and shattered marble. Candles licked at their arms as they passed, and once they stepped into the room, the black river in the middle lit up with flames.

"Yup...you were right about the Nero part," she said; looking around her surroundings, before she moved to a stack of boxes against the wall, near the torso-less statue.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, as he watched her climb up the wall, and propel herself backwards onto the statue.

"Nero was said to have played his fiddle, while he let Rome burn," she explained, jumping to the other wall, and quickly scaling her way to the other side of the flame river. He moved after her, and she jumped backwards onto the hand of the other statue, as he began to move his way over the burning black sludge.

"The statue over there," she said, pointing to an untouched sculpture at the far end of the room, before she ran and jumped onto a slab of marble that led to the ground. "Is holding a fiddle, and the river of flame is always a nice touch."

"Well I'm glad I was actually right about something on this trip," he laughed, following after her as she climbed fallen pillars, and propelled herself onto a nearby earthen ledge that was carved out of the wall. "Do you think we're almost out of here?"

"Almost," she assured, jumping to another wall, before she fell to the ground in a small room that was positioned high above the floors of the one they just left. "I see another room up ahead, but I can feel cold air. There's an opening somewhere around here, and it feels like we're pretty close."

"Good, because I think I got a splinter from one of those stakes," he stated; holding his hand and trying to examine his injury as they slowly walked forward.

She opened her mouth to comment against him, but they both stilled in the darkness, and remained cast in shadows as they glanced into the half circled room, opened and alight with small fires built around the fallen marble across the ground. They spotted movement, but remained still, as they saw a couple of the wolf-skinned men glance up to a platform out of their sight. A loud grunt echoed through the room, and a sickening crunch was heard, before one of the wolf men fell to the ground, and remained motionless. The two men on the ground ran in the other direction, and an angry grunt died to nothingness, as the room finally began to still.

"Do you think that there are any more in there?" Temperance asked quietly; falling behind Seeley as he stepped forward to explore.

"No. It doesn't look like it. I think they all ran off somewhere."

"What if they return for their friend's body."

"They really don't look like the caring type," he stated, walking into the room and glancing around at the pillars, stakes, balconies and bare, steel flag poles that were placed around the room's high walls. "Yay...more wooden stakes."

"I haven't gotten a splinter yet," she teased; walking forward and climbing up the stone bench that was located under the balcony to which the man had fallen.

"Yeah...how is it that your hands are super soft, yet, you don't get splinters, and you climb like a spider?" Seeley asked; following her, and walking on the half circles of marble that led towards the other balconies placed against the walls.

"Lotion, sweetie," she laughed, jumping from balcony to balcony, until she reached the topped marble columns that led towards wooden stakes that provided ample height to jump onto the large balcony leading out of the room.

"Lotion alone can't soften your skin to the point where your skin is," he grumbled. "You're skin is like...pure porcelain. Except, you're warmer than sculpting stone.

"I'm glad you like my soft skin, though, I would attribute the health of my skin to my superb health."

"I am NOT giving up meat."

"I wasn't going to ask you to," she said, turning and waiting for him to touch down on the stone beside her, before they turned and looked at the next room, that was freezing, but shining brightly with the light of multiple torches.

"What the hell is this?" Seeley asked, walking forward and turning to look at one of the chests placed against the walls. He kicked at the lock, and opened it up to find large sums of money thrown into the bottom of the box. "There's money, and...weird gem like things in this."

Six of those chests were set around the room, but she was focused on the chest placed on a pedestal in the middle. She flipped open the lid and pulled out the scroll settled against velvet, while he searched for the money in the other chests. A large key was tied around the scroll, and she was careful to extract the crumbling paper from the hold connected to the key.

"Look at this," she whispered; unrolling the parchment, and looking over the script scrawled at the top.

"What does it say?"

"Something about...a set of armor hidden away in some place. It says that, six keys will unlock it...but then further down it looks like someone else had moved it to a gated enclosure somewhere below the city. I'm assuming that these are the keys the first person was talking about," she said, holding up the clunky stone key for him to see.

"We'll hide that away in the hideout. Keep it safe. We might stumble over more places like this," he explained, moving towards the ladder to his right. "This looks like the way out."

"Thank freaking god."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Up you go," he said, as he reached down into the tunnel, and grabbed Temperance's hand. He pulled her up from the hole in the ground, and replaced the circle of metal over the opening, before the turned and saw Machiavelli step from his resting place near the cliffs edge.

"The followers of Romulus," he began. "A very vicious group of people that worship the essence of the wolf. I believe that the Borgia are supporting them; paying them to cause hell around the city, so they will run people into the arms of the church. Though, my belief, is nothing but a story. That letter you retrieved was supposed to be my proof, which is why it held such importance."

"Well, I hope you can read a cypher," Seeley grumbled, thrusting forward the message they retrieved earlier.

"Dammit! This wasn't supposed to be encrypted," he growled. "The Borgia have been using a complex system for sending messages. Without a key, it is useless to me."

"You said earlier, we have friends in the city," Temperance whispered. "Take us to them."

"As you wish," he nodded; walking away from them, and making his way towards a secluded tunnel entrance. "We have began to use the tunnels to get around town. They allow us to travel to our destinations quickly, and without hassle from the guards."

"I just hope this doesn't have anymore splinter-causing obstacles," Seeley whimpered sadly; sharing a soft smile with his partner, before they both ducked into the tunnel entrance, and closed the metal gate behind them.


	19. Double Agent

**twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

"Ah," La Volpe mused happily as he turned to see Temperance step into the thieves guild. "The family is together once again."

"Roma will be destroyed before the day is done," Seeley teased.

"Of course," Temperance said with a smile. "Though, before we terrorize the city, there are a few questions I must ask."

"Oh no Volpe," Il Serpente laughed. "You're in trouble now."

"Why are you really here?" she asked. "It isn't like I don't want you here, but back at Tiber Island, you weren't telling the whole truth."

Silence fell around the room, and the two brothers looked to each other momentarily, before Il Serpente moved forward, and pulled the tarp over the door. "Speak quietly," he warned. "These words must be held in confidence."

"Sweetie," Volpe whispered. "You don't know about this but...brother called me here."

"Why, exactly?"

"We do not trust Machiavelli," the said together.

"He is a traitor to our cause," Serpente spat. "I have witnessed him speaking with multiple guards throughout the city, exchanging information in broad daylight, and when he first arrived in the city, he traveled as a personal guest of Cesare."

"I came here to look out for you," Volpe explained. "I know you are grown now. I know you can take care of yourself, but there are truths that are hidden by extensive lies. He is meeting one is contacts today, and we were going to investigate had you not shown up."

"Well, I'm sure as hell not letting you go alone," Temperance growled. "Though Machiavelli is not my favorite person, I doubt he is a traitor."

"She is right," Seeley defended. "His decisions might not please everyone, but he is an assassin. He would not betray his brothers."

"Then let's check his interaction with his contact," Serpente said. "Though, I advise you stay low. He's meeting in a crowded plaza south from here. It'll be easier for him not to get killed without a few 'convenient' witnesses."

"Loose lips will tighten your own noose, uncle," Temperance grumbled. "You are entitled to your opinion, but keep your comments to yourself."

"Temperance, his name, is literally 'The Serpent'...he's supposed to be quick tongued," Seeley smiled, laughing softly as the two brothers smirked softly.

"Actually," Serpente began. "We were named for our eyes. The personality was simply destiny."

"Il Serpente, La Volpe," a thin man called; stepping into the back room quickly. "He's moving."

"Let's go," Volpe encouraged; leading his way from the guild, in hot pursuit for the river.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"What do you make of that?" Volpe asked, as they watched Machiavelli hand a small letter to one of the Borgia guards.

"We retrieved a letter that was encrypted earlier today," Temperance stated. "That guard could be translating it for him, or Machiavelli could be requesting information. This is far from proof that he is a traitor."

"Why are you so quick to defend him?" her uncle asked. "Is there something we should know?"

Seeley snorted from his position beside her, and she shot him a quick glare before she slapped his chest. "Of course not," she dispelled. "I just...I don't want to know that my efforts have fueled a cause that I was trying to fight against. I don't want to learn that, by working for a traitor, I have become a traitor."

"Your heart is too pure," Seeley whispered. "You could never be a traitor."

The two brothers glanced sideways at the assassin; sharing conspiring gazes as they noticed the intensity held within the two partner's eye contact. Soft smiles accompanied gentle blushes, which ultimately led to slight awkwardness. Volpe turned his head to Serpente, and rose an eyebrow in a silent question, while his brother simply shook his head and momentarily touched his shoulder.

"Wait," Temperance whispered, pointing over towards the end of the plaza. "Who is that?"

"Oh shit," Serpente muttered. "LUKA! NO!"

But his call was heard too late. A small group of young thieves, led by a thin, muscular man who they assumed was 'Luka', charged forward. They rose swords over their heads; aiming for the guards, but their lack of fighting experience caused them to drop fast, and Luka stumbled backwards as his arm got split open.

"Serpente!" an older thief on another roof called. "My son! He is hurt!"

"Seeley, Temperance," Volpe said immediately. "Save Luka. We will take care of the rest of the guards."

"Yes father," she answered immediately; stepping up to the edge of the roof, and eying a guard below her, before she extracted her daggers, and fell onto the guard; stabbing him on his trip to the ground. Seeley dropped down beside her, and as if second nature; they moved their backs together; fighting away the oncoming guards while protecting the other. Their kills were quick, and their knives dripped of blood, before Temperance moved to fetch Luka.

"Hide," she ordered.

"I cannot," Luka whimpered. "The guards are going to kill me."

"Alright, then follow me. Do as I do," she explained, before she turned to her partner. She could tell that he was carefully looking her over; resisting the urge to reach out and check her for cuts or bruises. "I'm fine," she whispered. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Take the roofs. Luka cannot climb, and we have to get him to the marina without being attacked again. We can move through the crowds easily, but three people will hinder us in this situation."

"Consider yourself protected," he smiled, stepping back before he climbed up the side of a nearby building.

"Alright Luka," Temperance muttered, stepping forward into the surrounding crowds of people. "Keep your head down."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Luka!" his father whispered; holding the injured teenager tightly. "Don't you EVER do something that stupid again! Do you understand?"

"Don't be too hard on him," Seeley said calmly. "Boys will be boys."

"Yes, but you don't get cut up every single day!"

"Actually, he does," Temperance muttered.

"I do."

"I am sorry," the man whispered. "I should be thanking you for saving my son, not sparring with you. My life is in your debt, and I thank you."

"Temperance here was who got your son out alive," Seeley argued. "I didn't do much, other than kill a few bad guys."

"Thank you," he extended to the thief. "And I wish I could express the extent of my thanks, but Luka's arm must be looked at immediately."

"Of course," she smiled. "Feel better Luka, and try not to get into anymore fights today."

"Count on it," the younger child smiled sheepishly, grunting when his father practically drug him from the scene.

"You know," Serpente whispered, as he approached the two partners. "These posters really don't give you two justice."

"Damn," Seeley grumbled. "They advertise quick."

"It would be wise for you to reduce your notoriety," Volpe suggested. "Tear down a few posters, or bribe a herald or two until you two think you're in the clear."

"Meet back at the guild when you two are just faces in the crowd, and not serial killers alright?" Serpent laughed; rustling Temperance's hair, and clapping his hand over Seeley's shoulder before the two brothers disappeared.

"Let's go assassin," Temperance growled. "We need to tear up some posters."

"You know, the picture is pretty good for being drawn so quickly."

"This is what we get for living in a country that is overrun with starving artists."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"What's wrong father," Temperance asked as they neared the thieves guild and she noticed La Volpe resting on a nearby bench. His hands covered his face, and a soft sigh escaped his lips, before he reached up, and pulled his daughter to sit down beside him.

"Today has been a very interesting day," he muttered simply. "I find I am conflicted about Machiavelli, and it is tolling on me, but I have you both to thank for Luka's life, and if you both agree that Machiavelli is true to our order...I will accept your word."

"I will keep an eye on him," Seeley promised. "But I assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

"I trust you," Volpe assured; tightening his hold around his daughter before he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'm sure you are very hungry and tired. You two should head to Tiber Island; get some sleep."

"Father, I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself."

"No you can't," Seeley whispered; smiling at her softly. "When is the last time you've eaten?"

"I...um...yesterday...night I believe."

"Exactly," he laughed; reaching for her hand. "Mind if I steal her away La Volpe?"

"Oh young assassin," La Volpe grumbled. "You could never steal my girl away."

"Alright, I'm not a piece if property," she growled. "Though I am hungry, and could use a bath. Sleep well father, I will see you tomorrow hopefully."

"I love you darling."

"Yes, I love you too. Come on Seeley," she finished; grabbing her friend's sleeve and pulling him away. "I don't like you speaking with my father."

"Why?" he laughed; walking with her leisurely towards the stable near the edge of a nearby field.

"Because you both are stubborn, you both are protective of me, and we are relatively close to each other," she explained. "All of your conversations will be feuds over your 'hold' on me."

"Now...don't confuse us with idiots Temperance. We both know no one can place a hold over you."

"Ah...see...I like that comment. Good job Seeley."

"I'm a quick learner," he smirked; smiling at her as they reached the stables. "A ride my lady?"

"How about a race?" she asked; grasping his hand so she could teasingly kiss his knuckles, before she pushed him away and mounted her horse on her own.

"Now what kind of race is this?"

"All terrain."

"Stakes?"

"Hot water and fine wine."

"What if there is a tie?"

"Well then," she whispered flirtatiously. "Then we might have to find a way to share..."

"Hmm...I like that agreement."

"Then you should catch up," she laughed before her horse reared back and she shot off towards Tiber Island. "Bye sweetheart!"

~*~*B+B*~*~

"No!" he yelled as she threw open the door and he ran in after her. In a last ditch attempt; he reached out and grasped her hips. They pitched forward and screamed as they fell into the foyer; Temperance on her back, and Seeley pressed against her.

"Hey," he chuckled; smiling down at her as he felt the heat of her body burning his skin.

"Hi..."

"It seems we tied."

"Of course we did," she laughed; pushing Seeley to his back, before she swung her leg over his lap. "I still believe I won. I passed through the door first."

"Well, I feel rewarded right now," he teased; brushing his fingers along her back. "Don't you?"

"You're too flirty for your own good," she growled; moving off of him and pushing to her feet. "Dinner is waiting, and I'm starving. After that, I will enjoy a hot bath with a glass of wine that I have rightly won."

"We tied!"

"You tackled me! That doesn't count!"

"It should!"

"But it doesn't."

"That isn't fair..."

"Get over it."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"You should have tried harder trying to win that race," Temperance smiled pulling her thin robe around her body. "There is nothing better than relaxing in a nice bath with a cup of wine at the end of the day."

"Yeah don't brag," he grumbled; flopping on his stomach and curling around his pillow. "I would have loved a nice bath after a day like this."

"The days are only going to get worse."

"Thanks for informing me."

"Aww, poor baby," she teased, walking to his side and sitting on the edge of his bed. She handed her wine glass to him, and smiled when he accepted her offer. The smooth, warm alcohol slid down his throat, and a smile stretched across his lips before he let his head fall to his pillow. "Would you like a glass of your own?"

"No," he smiled; glancing down to the skin of her leg that was revealed by her slightly parted robe. "But, thank you anyway."

"Are you sure? I can run downstairs and get the bottle."

"I'm sure...besides, it wouldn't be safe for Machiavelli to see you like that."

"Valid point," she smiled; reaching up and running her fingers behind his ear. "How did you manage to get blood behind your ear?"

"I'm fierce," he laughed, groaning as her fingers softly passed over the dried blood; chipping it away from his skin. "Maybe I just...scratched my ear after the fight. I don't know."

"Good lord," she smirked. "Maybe you did deserve the bath more than I did."

His chuckle was soft, but the look they shared was electrifying. Their eyes shimmered and slowly, her fingers fell to his neck. He reached out and rested his hand against her leg, while her fingers traced down his chest, and she leaned down to place a kiss against his heart. His free hand burrowed into her hair, and he held her against him as her lips rose to suck on the pulse at the hollow of his neck.

"Mmm," he moaned softly. "Temperance...we...we shouldn't-"

"Do you want this?" she asked bluntly against his skin.

"More than you could ever know..."

"Than, tonight," she whispered; crawling onto him and allowing the material covering her body to fall away."Forget about everything else."

"How am I ever going to survive with a seductress like yourself by my side every day?" he asked; sitting up and sliding his fingers against her cheek.

"When your survival becomes questioned...we'll focus on that matter."

~*~*B+B*~*~

Her last shaky moan rose into the air as her body quivered around him. His hands held her waist; his hips bucking against hers as her arms shook under her weight. He pressed down on her back, and she crumbled into his chest; the sweat on their skin gluing them together as they came down from their earth shattering highs. His fingers moved the long tendrils of her hair away from her face, and his lips pressed against her forehead. She fell to his side, and buried her face in his neck, while his fingers slowly slid from her back to her shoulder.

"Seeley?" she whimpered. "Please...promise me something."

"Anything," he assured; sliding his fingertips against her heated and flushed cheek. "What is it my angel?"

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up," she pleaded. "I don't want to wake up alone tomorrow."

"I swear to you, I'll be right here."


	20. Between A Rock and A Hard Place

**An: I sat downstairs, and wrote down the timeline of the game. I didn't realize that I was almost to the 4th memory sequence. XD I think there is only 8 or 9 in all. Oh well, there will be angst, and cuteness, and angst to come. :D**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

His eyes opened to a blissful morning, and he sighed softly when he tightened his arms around the woman still sleeping beside him. The sunlight shimmered on her skin, and the soft touch of her hair tickled at his nose. Their fingers were laced together against her chest, and the sheer feel of her soft digits between his own practically brought tears to his eyes. His heart strings pulled, and a fleeting thought voiced that he wished he could wake like this every morning, but he knew better than anyone that that would probably never happen. This 'relationship' they had was supposed to be strictly professional, but somehow it had become more than what they wanted to voice.

She stirred gently in his arms, and a soft whimper left her lips as she stretched against him. She looked over her shoulder, and smiled softly as her free hand reached up to touch his cheek. "Hi..."

"Hey," he smirked; leaning forward to kiss her nose. "Sleep well?"

"Amazing," she murmured. "You?"

"Best sleep of my life."

"Well...we did wear each other out," she laughed; sighing softly as his hand fell from hers, and his fingers brushed down against the soft skin of her breasts. Her eyes closed, and her teeth teased at her bottom lip as his lips touched against her shoulder softly. "Seeley," she whimpered. "Are you still mine this morning?"

"You asked me to stay, did you not?" he whispered; circling her in his arms, and pulling her under him.

"Indeed I did," she smiled; reaching up sliding her fingers through the short strands of his hair. "I'm glad you're getting used to listening to me."

"I only had two options Temperance," he smirked; leaning down to kiss her softly. "I could have left early...or stayed and enjoyed the morning with a gorgeous woman. I might not be the smartest man in Roma, but I'm not stupid."

"I find that you're very intelligence," she returned. "But, there is one thing that you seem to be bad at recognizing."

"And what is that?"

"Knowing when to shut up," she stated; pulling him down and sealing their lips together.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Temperance. What took you so long?"

"Father," Temperance said softly. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"One of my thieves told me that there was some trouble being stirred up near the mercenary barracks. Are you becoming ill?"

"No, why?"

"You're cheeks are flushed," La Volpe stated, as he stepped forward and placed his hand against her cheek. "And you're skin is terribly hot. Are you sure you aren't falling ill?"

"No, father," she argued, her blush creeping to her neck. "I'm not falling ill. It's just...I forgot to open the windows upstairs, so the barracks were just...hot."

"If you say so," the thief muttered. "Though, I should say that the matter with the mercenaries is of utmost importance. I'm sure Bartolomeo would love to have some help."

"No problem," Temperance assured. "Once Seeley is ready, we will ride there immediately. Is there anything more that you can tell me?"

"The Borgia have a tower set up on the island below the mercenary barracks. While the French gives Bartolomeo trouble on the front lines of battle, the Borgia make matters worse by nipping at their heels, and being overall nuisances. I'm aware that you have already set one Borgia tower up in flames. I'm sure it would be refreshing if you could do that once more."

"I have official permission from my father to burn down a building," she mischievous young woman smiled. "How could I say no to that?"

"Which is the exactly why I encourage that you burn the tower," La Volpe smiled, looking up as Seeley made his way down the stairs. "Good morning Seeley."

"Good morning La Volpe," Seeley smiled. "What brings you here today?"

"Permission to burn stuff," Temperance explained. "Bartolomeo can't wait Seeley. Let's go."

"You know the perfect ways to get her going, don't you Volpe?"

"What can I say? My daughter loves fire."

"So I've seen..."

~*~*B+B*~*~

Her fingers curled into a fist, as her knuckles rasped against the door of the mercenary barracks, before she opened the door and led them inside. The money for the renovation of the barracks had gone to good use, and they marveled in the sheer beauty of the building, before Bartolomeo d'Alviano's loud, booming voice echoed through the room.

"Temperance Brennan! Seeley Booth! It's wonderful to see you both," the tall muscular warrior smiled. Wrinkles littered his face, and a mustache accompanied his short trimmed hair, but even as the years presented themselves on this man, his strength had not faltered. The warrior stepped forward and circled his arms around Temperance, before he lifted her in the air and spun her around. "What brings you to my door? PANTASILEA! Temperance and Seeley are here!"

"Well," Temperance grumbled, as she pushed herself from Bartolomeo's arms, and dropped to her feet. "La Volpe told me that one of his thieves noticed a little bit of trouble around here. He encouraged that we come and check up on you."

"Everything is fine," Bartolomeo smiled, as he turned around once again and yelled for his wife. "Where is that woman?"

"Did you check behind the desk?" Seeley asked, nodding to the richly dressed red head make her way from downstairs.

"Pantasilea," the elder warrior smiled. "You remember Temperance and Seeley right?"

"Of course I do," she laughed. "It's nice to see you both."

"I was just telling them that everything has been going amazing with the war efforts," Bartolomeo stated happily, before a mercenary broke through the door.

"We need help," he yelled. "The Borgia are picking fights with our men again."

"Pantasilea. Throw me Bianca," the mercenary leader ordered; nodding to his wife when she threw him his sword, and he excused himself from their conversation.

"He is a man full of pride," she whispered. "He would never accept defeat, which clouds his vision from the truth of the situation. Our efforts are disintegrating. Cesare is working with the Baron of France; trying to break Bartolomeo's army. They attack from both sides, while Cesare's little dogs work to make the days harder simply living in Roma. Ever since they had built their tower on the island, they refuse to leave us be."

"We will deal with the tower," Seeley promised.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I go after the captain," Seeley stated, smiling and turning his gaze to Temperance.

"And I swim to the island. Once the captain is killed, the Borgia forces cannot regroup. They won't know what to do, so they will run or beg for mercy. I will climb to the top of the tower, and light the gun powder that is stored high above the city, so that everyone in the surrounding area knows that the Borgia no longer have a hold over them."

"That is terribly dangerous," Pantasilea breathed wistfully. "Promise me you will protect yourselves...and these men that fight for my husband."

"I'm an excellent fighter Madonna," Seeley swore. "Our men will remain protected. Besides, I'm going after the captain first. Once they see him fall in battle, they will no longer had the will power to fight."

"Then go," she ordered. "Return here when you are done."

The two partners nodded, and ran from the barracks. They followed the road towards the bottom of the hill to which the barracks were built upon, and they glanced to each other, before they nodded, and Temperance ran for the cliff's edge, while Seeley chased after the fleeing Borgia captain. His kill was swift, and he stepped back into battle, while she dove under the water's surface, and broke to the edge near the island. She could hear the sound of clashing metal as she climbed high into the air, and pulled herself over the brim of the tower. She lit the nearby torches, and spilled the gunpowder onto the floor, before she moved onto the perch. She jumped before she tossed; plummeting to the water below as the explosive powder caught flame, and licked away at the wood that was decorated with the flags of the Borgia. Cheers could be heard from the top of the hill, as the final clash of metal died to the sound of crackling flame. She climbed towards the top of the cliff, and wrung her hair out, as she stepped over the bodies of the dead Borgia soldiers littering the ground.

"Every day it amazes me how well we work together," Seeley smiled, as his gorgeous partner walked towards him with dripping wet clothes.

"We do make a pretty good team," she chuckled; walking with him towards Bartolomeo, who was buzzing around his mercenaries; handing them orders, and checking their well being.

"Bartolomeo!" the assassin called. "It seems as though the Borgia will no longer be a pest to your men. Except, of course, when you guys are in full out battle with them.

The mercenary leader bellowed an earth rattling laugh, and he stepped forward to pull both of the young adults to his side. "We sent those bastards running for the hills!" he yelled happily. "And my men remain untouched. This day couldn't get better. My barracks hold strong, and remain pleasing to the eye. My men are heavily trained, and more people join us every day, and now I have two feisty fighters here that are willing to kick ass and burn towers. Men! How about a celebration!"

"It's barely noon," Temperance muttered, when Bartolomeo released them.

"Might as well start early Madonna," he smiled, leading his men into the barracks, while Pantasilea lingered outside.

"Is something wrong?" Temperance whispered; noticing the slightly concerned look that still plagued the beautiful woman's features.

"My husband is a fighter at heart," she stated. "But, intelligence, is just as important as brute strength. He isn't a large fan of the pigeon coops, because he believes that sneaking information between one place and the other is counter productive. I fear that if his thoughts remain the same, that we will lose this war, and in turn, lose our lives."

"That won't happen with us around," Seeley promised. "Machiavelli works hard to give us information to liberate the city, and as you saw, Temperance and I work well together. Just, make sure you keep talking to him. Feed him small amounts of information that he might like to know, instead of giving him an encrypted letter with Cesare's whole life line. I understand his focus for warfare, and I advise you not become worried about your husband. He is an excellent fighter, and though he might not show it, he loves you dearly. He wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"We will see in due time assassin," Pantasilea sighed. "I will have Bartolomeo return to your barracks with information on Cesare and Rodrigo's position. Thank you, for your help today."

"You're more than welcome," he extended; waiting until Pantasilea disappeared, before he turned to his partner. "Well, what do we do now?"

"I left my father in a very bad situation," she said. "Alone with Machiavelli...even though he said he trusted us, I know he still has doubt. We should confront Niccoló; ask about the information that he received the other day. Hopefully, we'll find something positive that can settle both my mind, and the mind of my father."

"You're still worried about his loyalty?"

"I don't jump to conclusions," Temperance muttered; shrugging her shoulder in a formal ending to the conversation, before she made her way to the mercenary stables, and turned her horse towards Tiber Island.


	21. Collective Intelligence

**An: Uh oh?**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

"Machiavelli," Temperance said, as they entered the hideout. "I think we should talk."

"Ah yes," the philosopher smiled. "I was waiting for you two. A contact of mine as given me the locations of Templar agents throughout the city that are paid to terrorize the towns people. They are terrible bastards, but I'm sure at your hands, they will humble quickly."

"And...you obtained this from a city guard?" Seeley asked; raising an eyebrow curiously under the shadow of his hood.

"Yes..." Machiavelli drug out. "How did you know?"

"Virtue," the assassin stated simply. "I noticed that there were horses outside. Is someone here?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Regina, the courtesan that took over after Madame Solari, is here with some information for you guys. La Volpe has been in an out, but it seems that he might be onto the apple. Since you just saw Bartolomeo, I'm sure there won't be much news on his front."

"Where is Regina?" Temperance asked; growing tired of Niccoló's constant babbling.

"She is in the dining area," Machiavelli answered.

"Great," the thief smiled. "Than we should see what she is here to tell us."

She smirked, and stepped away from the others; making her way towards the dining hall, while Seeley walked after her. They opened the large doors, and stepped towards the table; nodding towards the courtesan, who was sipping at the wine that was offered to her.

Her black hair was tied tightly in a bun at the back of her head. She stood instantly when they entered the room, and bowed her head to them in respect. "I'm sorry for interrupting your day," she began. "But, my girls have told me a couple things from their clients that might be of some importance to you."

"Regina, you are always welcome here," Temperance assured. "What is it that you have acquired?"

"It is nothing definitive, but...listening to the conversation between my girls...it's unnerving. They have recited the words of their clients, and those who are close to Cesare, have unloaded their daily problems easily. It seems that Cesare is close to exploding with anger. His father is giving him troubles, though he had not divulged the severity of these troubles. What is clear, is that he is ready to tear your hearts clean from your chests," she muttered. "He has been away from Roma for quite some time, but he has returned, and he is out for blood. I thought I would inform you guys to keep your heads down, and try to stay away from an altercations with the guards."

"So, Cesare and Rodrigo are here?" Seeley asked, turning when Machiavelli practically jumped towards him.

"Seeley, this is perfect timing. They are at the Castello. You can infiltrate the building, and end this once and for all. You can sneak past the guards with the best of them, and you walk on air. They wouldn't know the wiser."

"You are telling me, to blatantly kill two of the most powerful men in Roma," Seeley growled. "This is not something I will take lightly. I will have a plan, before I enter their home, and kill them. I will not simply stroll in with a purpose to kill. What happens if Cesare leaves? Or if they really aren't in town at all? Then I am stuck, behind enemy lines, without a clear way out. You heard Regina...we need to keep our heads down. Especially you," he finished, turning his eyes to Temperance.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are a part of this," he explained. "And you are a gorgeous woman. Cesare seems to have a thing with gorgeous women that are political and military leaders. Which is why he screws his sister," he spat. "I will focus on her safety," he directed towards Machiavelli. "Once I believe that Temperance is safe, will I think of testing my luck, and trying to go after Cesare."

"I can take care of myself," she growled. "I'm not scared of Cesare Borgia. His soldiers, his guns, his sword itself does not scare me. I will spit on his mother's grave with him by my side without cowardice. If this is an opportunity to assassinate this monster, than take it. You don't need to worry about me."

"Yet here I am, worrying about your safety," he argued. "You will not go anywhere alone. I don't feel like this is a good time to go after Cesare. We must wait until he is not looking. We must surprise him, or preoccupy him. Going after him when he's seething with anger, and ready to have us hung and gutted is not a smart idea."

"What part of 'I can take care of myself' do you not understand?" she hissed. "I don't care if you want to go after him or not...but there are still things today that we can do. We can go confront some of these Templar agents, or go help one of the factions with some of their problems. I would have never thought that you would be a man who would be scared into his hole just because you angered someone."

"I'm sorry that I have to distort the view you have of me, but I am scared. I'm terrified that this bastard is going to hurt you, and his violence streak practically calls for it. He has no mercy...Temperance. If you are seen...at ALL, he could find you, and you know what he would do to you?"

"I don't know Seeley. Inform me, since you seem to know everything."

"He will take you for his own. He will use you as a sex slave, and a pawn, to make his own sister jealous. He likes to rile people up, and then you will be opened to abuse from a power hunger, and pissed off Lucrezia. I know you think that you would be able to fight against her, but realize, that if she wants to abuse you, she has armed guards behind her, making sure she does so. You lay a hand on her, and that hand would be cut off. Do you understand NOW why I don't want you out in the fucking open?"

"Grow a set," she growled. "Cesare has to get his hands on me first...that you don't seem to understand. If I want to leave this fucking hideout, I'm going to leave. Just because you angered a pretty boy with a powerful father, doesn't mean that I have to be deprived of fresh air."

"Then go!" he yelled. "Let's see who is right at the end of this."

"That's a bet I'll be delighted to take," she hissed; shoving past him, and stalking towards the door; which opened to reveal her father.

"Temperance," La Volpe muttered. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she dismissed. "What are you doing here?"

"The apple has been given to someone for study," he said. "I was coming to tell you and Seeley."

"Great, you tell him. I'll meet you back at the guild," she stated; pushing past her father, and grabbing for the reigns of her horse, before she rode off in a heat of anger, and pain.

"I'm so sorry," Regina whispered, from her spot across the table. "I didn't mean to-"

"No," Seeley sighed weakly. "This isn't your fault Regina. Thank you, so much for your information. Please, remain safe in your return to the Rosa."

"I will take her," Machiavelli muttered. "I will ensure her safe return."

"Thank you," he nodded, looking up to see La Volpe emerging from the hall. "Hello-"

"What the hell happened between you and my daughter?" the thief asked; his voice cool and collected, though weighted down with biased anger.

"We got into a fight."

"Obviously...but about what?"

"Cesare is out to get us both. I simply asked that she stay here, so that she will remain safe. She, being as stubborn as she is...wasn't too keen on the idea."

"You should have come to me," La Volpe growled. "My daughter is safest with me. She was right to leave."

"Volpe. I respect you, and I respect your daughter. I've had enough arguing for one day, so I ask that we not fight on the matter."

"Fine," he resolved. "The apple has been handed over to persons unknown for study. My thieves are still working on finding it's location, and I will inform you when I know. Though, until then, I must attend to my daughter, since you let her ride off while Cesare is after her."

"La Volpe!"

"I better not see you around her," he hissed. "If she wants to fix this...she will come to you. Until then, you stay away. She will be safe with her family...not running around Rome trying to safe the world."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Temperance," Serpente called, as she stormed upstairs towards the thief barracks. "Baby, what happened?"

"Seeley didn't seem to get the memo that I don't give a flying fuck about Cesare's current emotional status. If he's pissed at me, let him be pissed...I'm sure as hell not letting him scare me," she explained. "So...I left. I'm staying here. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Serpente asked; laughing joyously as he grasped the wrist of his niece, and led her further down the hall. "It's an honor. Here, you can have the room to yourself. I can send one of my men to fetch your stuff...seeing as how you're empty handed."

"I would appreciate that," she nodded. "Thank you uncle."

"You're welcome sweetheart. How about you come downstairs for some gambling? It's nice money, and we have free rounds of wine circling like the blood in our veins."

"That sounds wonderful."

~*~*B+B*~*~

His blood was boiling, and his hands were shaking as pure anger began to blacken his heart. His conquests had given him a high that he was addicted to...and returning to Roma to find out that his captains had been killed, and his towers burned...sobered him immediately. The words of his contacts were lost to him; he was left only in his thoughts, planning his revenge.

"I should have seen this coming," he chuckled. "I should have known that somehow...that assassin would have rose from the dead."

"He is not alone in his efforts," his second in command explained. "There is a woman that works with him. A thief. She seems well known among her community, but I am barely familiar with her name. I recently obtained a report from one of my scouts saying that they saw her heading east...but he lost sight of her. She is quick...practically a phantom."

"What is her name?"

"Brennan, I believe," his man reported. "Temperance Brennan."

"What does she look like?"

"A street artist was paid to sketch her. The likeness is well."

He glanced down at the picture in his hand. Her strong jaw, and fierce eyes, that were accentuated by the long waves of her auburn hair was simply gorgeous. Even in picture form, he could feel the fire of her soul against his fingers. She was a woman of perfection. A woman that he could hunt. One that he would be able to seduce...but not without a little chase.

"Find her," he ordered; slamming her picture down on the desk that was settled in his large office.

"As you wish, Cesare," his second assured; bowing in respect, before he moved out of the office, and began recruiting his team.

"Oh yes," Cesare mused allowed; tracing his finger against the picture's cheek. "You will be a fun one to break..."


	22. The Shockwaves Of Fear

**An: WOOO! This chapter is long(er), it turned out freaking AWESOME! And it's a pretty good transition into the fourth memory sequence of the game. (To which, the gamers will know what happens!)**

**Enjoy, and leave me feedback. I usually read my reviews in the morning on the way to school...so they keep the suck out of my day. :D**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

He had waited for almost a week, before finally cracking down the faҫade he was sporting. For the last seven days, Seeley worked to completely forget his reflex to think by refusing to stop working until he was ready to drop from exhaustion. He worked against the Templar agents that he received the locations for, and throughout the week the names on the paper Machiavelli gave him were crossed off one by one. Though, even as he remained busy killing the bastards of Rome, and stumbling upon another Romulus lair, he couldn't keep Temperance off his mind.

Every single second of down time he had, he wondered if she was okay. Every night he contemplated sneaking to the guild, simply just to peek in the window, and make sure she was alright. After seeing Cesare's wrath first hand, and remembering the sight of his uncle's execution, she couldn't possibly blame him for being too cautious. She was a woman that was a little too proud; she imagined that she was untouchable, and like he always said, the ignorant make easy targets, but, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

Because, deep inside he knew, that the second he laid eyes on her, his resolve would shatter, and he would beg for her to return to the hideout, simply so he could keep an eye on her.

Though, on the seventh day, he finally got the message. He went about his day, taking out the last of the Templar agents, and checking in with the mercenaries and courtesans, before he returned to the hideout to check the messages brought in by the pigeons. A stray note for Machiavelli fell from the pile of letters rested on the large desk shared through the hideout, and one fleeting glance was enough to stop his heart.

Written in majestic calligraphy the words: 'Heads up' stood out from the small card. Sure, they were only two words, and could mean anything, but he was intuitive, and he knew exactly what 'Heads up' meant. This was a warning in it's purest form. A warning that Cesare was baring his fangs, ready to strike.

~*~*B+B*~*~

The moon stretched high in the sky as the night drew on. The silver light emanating from the celestial being highlighted the marble of the city, and brought to his mind, a picture of heaven. The buildings to which he looked over; circled in the light of the moon, appeared to be impregnable; protected by a being man could not comprehend.

He was perched on the roof of a building across from the thieves guild; squinting and glaring in an attempt to find movement within the building. Downstairs, he heard the faint sound of glasses clicking, and imagined the last waking thieves sharing a drink in silent harmony. The light in the barracks had been blown out long ago, and it appeared as if the world itself was sleeping. That was, until, he heard the sound of hooves far in the distance.

She had a glorious smile on her face when she settled her horse near the hay bales in the nearby field, and a slight twinge of jealously stabbed him within his chest. Who was it that had placed that smile on her face? And what had they done to let that smile last?

She was empty handed when she entered the guild, and he could trace her shadow when she passed through the tavern, and made her way towards her room. The soft, flickering light of her lantern lit up, and he watched as she prepared herself for bed. His eyes scanned the horizon, and a soft flick of movement caught his attention, though, after moments of staring at one spot, he brushed away the uneasy feeling.

He dropped to the ground, and moved to stand under her window; shrinking into the shadows when he saw her stretching open the panes blocking her from the fresh air. He could her her wistful sigh, and once again, he grew jealous as he wondered where she had been. Who was he to be jealous of where she was, or who she was with? She was a woman who could not be held down, and she sure as hell didn't belong to him. So why did he imagine that she did? Why did he fool himself into thinking that she would ever be his? Why did he want that to be true in the first place?

Once he was sure that she had stepped from the window, he turned, and jumped for the ledges that stuck out from the wall. Using the windows, and the decorative molding around the building, he pulled himself up far enough to peer into her room. She stood with her back towards him; her ivory skin barely covered by two lacy garments that circled her hips and torso. The long curls of her mahogany hair fell in cascading waves, that brushed against the bare skin revealed by the garments she wore. Such a sight as hers would be enough to send Seeley to confession; though, watching as she delicately polished the trusted daggers she entrusted her life with, bothered him all the more.

He couldn't tell why, but there was just something about a gorgeous, hard headed woman. Sure, she frustrated him to all hell, but it eased him to know that if the situation called for, she could most certainly defend herself. Thin and sharp, the ornamental engravings on the blade of her daggers served as the only real beauty in the piece. The hilt was nothing special, and simply displayed the circling of vines around a carving that's details had long since faded. He always questioned where her daggers came from, for they were unusual in design, and seemed way past their time.

"I know you're there," she said finally, barely glancing over her shoulder to show she was speaking to him. "You realize I have ears right?"

"It's nice to see you too," he stated, pulling himself up to sit on the ledge. "You should probably be more careful. Opening your window while dressed as you are can spur many men to try and climb into your room."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, turning to him and sliding a thin swatch of cloth over the blade in her hand. "I thought my father told you to stay away."

"He did," Seeley admitted. "But I couldn't. I tried to busy myself for as long as possible, but I grew worried after a message Machiavelli received from one of his contacts. I had to come here and make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine," she smiled; glancing down to the weapon in her hand, before she experimentally spun the light weight blade between her fingers. "So, thanks for stopping by."

"You really want me to go?"

"Not necessarily," she muttered, moving to her vanity, where she placed her daggers on a platform cushioned with fine velvet. "But it doesn't seem appropriate for you to be sneaking through my window while I am getting ready to go to bed."

"Temperance, when has anything we have ever done been appropriate?"

"Valid point."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I imagine that if I say no, you would ask the question anyway."

"Were you ever going to come back?" Seeley asked; his voice uncharacteristically small and feebly. Her eyes shot to his, and she caught his gaze for a moment, before she ducked away and began aimlessly touching and moving things about her room.

"I imagine that I would have at some time, but I needed time to think," she explained. "It seems that we have dived head first in a confusing mess I can't seem to make heads or tails of."

"Yeah, you and me both," he grumbled. "How was it that we got here?"

"Weakness," she explained; solemnly turning towards him as if addressing something that has passed. "Stupidity. Lust. Maybe something else, I don't know. There are too many components that add up to give us what we have done to ourselves. You told me that a relationship can't bloom out of the bowels of war, yet here we are. Though, the relationship that you imagine, and our relationship in reality, are two totally different things."

"How so?"

"You are a man that is addicted to emotional involvement. You give your whole self to one person, and then take whatever pain is dished out to you, just because...that's how you are. You would rather suffer, and end up happy, than completely ignore the pain, and chance losing whomever is applicable in this situation. I assume that is what you are doing with me...but that confuses me."

"How does it confuse you?" he asked, turning his legs into her room, as she walked closer to him, and reached out to gently rest the tips of her fingers against his cheek.

"You confuse me," she chuckled dryly. "Your mind works as if you are a storage of memories that are threatening to spill out and drive you insane. You repress things that should never be repressed, and if one single thing triggers that memory...then your whole world is cast into darkness. Yet your heart remains kind. You are a wonderful man, who thinks himself a monster, and you believe that...no one can care for you. Whether you think that is true because of what happened with your past lovers, or your heart crushing childhood, I know for a fact that that isn't true. I care for you more than I have cared for anyone else...yet here we stand. Distant, with a wall drawn between us that cannot be broken down."

"Just like you," she began again. "I can't deal with going back and forth. I can't handle being so close to you one moment, and then torn apart from you the next. It...it hurts...as if someone has taken a wooden stake and plunged it through my chest, and I can't concentrate...on anything. My thoughts circle around you, and jumble together into this indecipherable code. I never know the answers when I'm around you...and that scares me more than anything else. I'm someone who depends on knowing the answers. I do not enter situations, to which I cannot solve."

"The feeling of a man for a woman, is a puzzle that can never be solved," Seeley whispered, tenderly reaching up and brushing his fingers against her bare shoulder. "And vice versa. There are things in this world that are never meant to be solved, as are their questions that should never be asked. Temperance, we have made this a complete mess, and it's come to a time where we can't have that mess anymore. As I see it, there are only two choices."

"I suppose you are correct," she whimpered. "Though...that decision is terribly hard."

He watched a crystalline tear fall from her eye, and as if by second nature, he leaned forward to kiss the small droplet from her flawless skin. His hands fell to the lace at her hips, while her own hands rested on his shoulders before the fell to frame the muscles of his neck. In his mind he had ordered himself to pull away from her skin, but the feeling of soft ivory under his lips was more intoxicating than the best wine in Italia. To him, she was a goddess, and every time he caught the lingering smell of her perfume, or was able to touch the expanse of her skin, there would be no way humanly possible to deny her.

"It's never been just about sex," she whispered, once he stood and drew her closer to his chest. "You know that right?"

"I know," he assured; trailing his thumb along the line of her jaw. "You cannot possibly hold the malice possible to use your body as a tool to tease other men."

"I wouldn't go that far," she chuckled. "I believe I've been pretty malicious towards you."

"As long as it was only towards me, I'm okay with that," he whispered; resting his palm on her cheek as he sealed together their lips, and destroyed any room that existed between their bodies.

What started as timid, quickly burned to passionate. As what started as scared, bloomed into something that emanated comfort. Being with each other, in a gentle atmosphere, with no real worries, was easy for them. Gravitating towards each other, with no real consequences was breath taking. And being able to experience the electricity passed through a lover's touch would never grow tiring.

They seemed to be the kind of couple that could never tire of the other, despite the troubles that plagued their day to day lives. And though their questions still remained unanswered about the status of their relationship, they grew unable to pull away from the other. That was, until, La Volpe opened the door, in hopes to wish his daughter good night.

In the eyes of a father, his daughter is precious. She is an untouchable jewel, graced by God, that should never be touched, unless the father himself has given permission. Watching the hands of an assassin, cradling his daughter as if he had already gained purchase over her, brought a hurricane to boil inside of him. His daughter was precious, and he would be damned if he let a sneaky bastard slip into her room in the night, and expect to gain his own pleasure.

Seeley couldn't comprehend what was happening. At first he believed he was walking on the shores of heaven with his partner in his arms, but then that vision was torn away from him as his collar pressed against his neck. He choked, and gasped for air, as his assailant pushed him down the steps, and let him roll until his back slammed into the adjacent wall. He could hear her feminine voice yelling at the man who had grabbed him, but an equally hard voice ordered her back to her room.

Two tight fists grasped the material covering his shoulders, and pulled him to his feet. His vision remained blotchy from hitting his head, until the darkness finally dissolved, and he stared into the golden eyes of his elder assassin.

"La Volpe," Seeley gasped; reaching up and grabbing the angered man's wrists. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What makes you think you have the right to sneak into my daughter's room, with intentions to bed her?" he hissed; somehow extracting his blade, and pressing it to Seeley's throat. "You are not God Seeley Booth. You cannot have everything that you wish for, and though you say that you respect both me, and my daughter...this little display reveals your lies. She is not a whore to which you can constantly take from. You plague her mind enough...doing this will only make it worse."

"Though my actions may not be the smartest, I resent your implication. I do respect you, and I respect Temperance. I always have, and I always will. Had she told me to leave her room the second she knew I was there, I would have accepted her word, and left."

"Yet you ignore my word, and come see her in the first place!" La Volpe yelled, pressing the blade harder into Seeley's neck. "I tell you again, that my daughter is not a whore. So, what makes you so special, that I shouldn't slit your throat like a mangy dog looking for sex?"

"I tell you now, La Volpe, that your threats strike no fear within me. The words I tell you are the truth, and not the testament from a coward's loose tongue. Your daughter is a wonderful woman that I admire very much. She holds an unrealistic beauty unique to human kind, and exists in a poise that is all her own. She is the celestial essence behind every sculpture, of every goddess that is supposedly supposed to be the most beautiful woman to have ever existed. She is the inspiration, and the light that exists in this world, because her beauty is a constant reminder that there is more than death, destruction, and treachery in this world. She was who I went to when Giovanni was killed, and she still remains the person I trust with everything. My soul, my life...my heart...she holds it all, whether she knows that or not."

"If this is true," La Volpe grumbled. "If what you say could be cast in stone, and remain true for eternity, why do you not act upon the love that is in your heart?"

"Because I love her too much to confuse her at a time like this," Seeley explained, wincing as he tried to swallow against the blade cutting into his skin. "There are people looking to kill us both. Happiness would cease to exist if her life was taken, which is why when I found out that Cesare was after us, I grew protective. We must remain focused at all times. No man can fight a war beside the woman whom he loves. It is too much stress to bear."

"Then tell me...why are you here?"

"I simply can't stay away. A part of me tells me to just...wait until this is all over, but the other part of me voices that, I can never know when this will be over. This could never end, and I will miss the chance to be with a wonderful woman that deserves the world. The assassin within me fears the war, for it takes the lives of those I love, but the lover...the man, he tells me that the heart is stronger than any weapon that can be wielded. I am unable to make up my mind. I came here, because...to every question that I ask, she is my answer."

"So you love her? You are, without a doubt, in love with her?"

"As in love as a man can be," he assured. "I never meant for it to happen-"

"But it always does," La Volpe agreed; stepping back and withdrawing his weapon from the younger man's throat. "Though I believe your words...and I believe that you are telling me the truth, you will have to prove to me that what you say, is indeed what is carved on your heart. I ask that you leave for tonight, and tomorrow, we will resume your work with her as usual."

"I will respect your demands, La Volpe," Seeley agreed. "Wish her sweet dreams for me."

~*~*B+B*~*~

It was too much. The words he spoke, the passion in his voice, the fire in his eyes...it was all too much. The feeling itself soared within her chest, and brought butterflies to her stomach, but hearing the words...hearing that damned word, scared the shit out of her. That word always brought faux happiness and crushing endings. It was the word that she lived to avoid. For her entire life, love has been her enemy.

She didn't know where she was heading, all she knew was that she needed to speak with someone who would understand. At first Angela popped into her mind, and once her bags were packed; she climbed from her window, and directed her horse towards the harbors. She wouldn't be gone for long. She promised herself that. All she needed was some time away from the central problem. She needed perspective...she needed a break.

The sound of a horse behind her, barely caught her attention, until a flash of black shot past her, and her horse reared up in fear. She grasped for the reigns, but couldn't grab a hold on the leather, and fell flat on her back. The oxygen within her lungs fell to the night air, and she groaned in pain as the hooves returned, and the clanking of metal followed the sound of boots landing on the dirt.

"Well, well," a sly man sneered. "It seems I was able to catch my thief after all."

"Who...who are you?" she asked, unable to see clearly in the darkness of the woods.

"Your king," he answered; reaching down and grasping her arm, so he could throw her towards the men surrounding the carriage that was being pulled by two jet black horses. "Take her to the Castello! The sun will be rising soon, and Lucrezia will be pleased to present my prisoner to the public."

"Yes, Cesare," the soldiers answered; snapping Temperance to her senses, and sending a shock wave of fear to her heart.


	23. Castello Crasher

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

She felt utterly disgusted, sitting in the carriage of the man she hated more than anyone else in the world. His dark hair fell forward to shadow his face, and even though the light failed to penetrate the carriage they were riding towards the city in, she could still see the look of interest in his eyes.

"Tell me, Temperance," Cesare started; sitting back in his seat and softly stroking his fingers over the blade of his sword. "Tell me why you rebel against me?"

"I don't like you," she answered simply. "Easy enough to understand?"

"Now, why wouldn't you like a guy like me? Sure, I have to take a few lives here and there, but it'll all be better in the end. You just have to be patient. No one can tell the future-"

"No, but death shouldn't be the answer to living," she argued. "If you believe that to live, you must emerge from death, than your life is false. Fighting and killing should never be the answer-"

"Then, how do you explain the murders of my men?" he asked. "How do you justify the killing of those who work for me?"

"You, and your followers, are bad people."

"Well, in my position, that's how I see you," Cesare explained. "So, the way you think doesn't necessarily forsake your actions."

"And if we're playing this game that you seem to be starting...they don't forsake yours either."

"You are a feisty one," he chuckled; standing up enough to sit beside her. "I like a woman who plays hard to get."

"Too bad that there is nothing for you to get," she hissed; moving her leg away from the hand he extended. Her arms crossed over her chest, and she moved as far away from Cesare as possible; before he reached out, and painfully grasped her jaw.

"That's where you're wrong, my pretty little whore," he laughed. "See, I always get what I want. That's just how I am. You are something I want, and here you are, riding in my carriage. You should be honored in my presence, and if I wasn't so turned on sitting by your side, I would have put you in your place the second you opened your mouth against me. Understand that your charm might run out...and once it does, you would be wise to keep your mouth shut."

"Sir," a guard called from outside the carriage. "You're horse is here."

"Thank you," Cesare said, as he pushed away from Temperance, and exited from the carriage. He shot her one last appreciative glance, before he rode away, and she was left with the feeling of being surrounded in filth. She had made a terrible mistake trying to run to Venice, and now she wished for nothing more, than to be by Seeley's side.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"I've been told that Cesare has taken a prisoner," Machiavelli explained once Seeley stepped up to the desk he was sitting at. "It seems that Lucrezia is to be scheduled to announce said prisoner before the people of Il Vaticano. Cesare is said to be arriving soon after. It's a great opportunity to try and get close to him. Knowing his sick, twisted ways, he would be more intent on torturing his prisoner, than watching his back, and the large crowds will conceal us perfectly."

"When is this announcement supposed to take place?"

"Soon actually. If you want to go, we should go now."

"La Volpe told me that Temperance would return today," the assassin sighed wistfully. "But...I don't want her around him. We should go."

"Excellent. I'm glad to see you finally coming around."

~*~*B+B*~*~

The clearing before the bridge leading towards the Vatican was surrounded with people. Rose petals soared on the arms of the wind, and once an ornamental carriage rolled to a stop; a dapple gray horse was stopped right beside it, and Lucrezia Borgia dismounted her ride. She stalked the carriage as if she were a rabid dog, and even from the back of the crowd Machiavelli and Seeley could see the jealousy and anger in her eyes.

"Citizens of Roma!" she began; her voice resounding through the plaza which they stood in. "I give to you the face of a traitor! The person you are about to see is a notorious thief; guiltless, and slimy; ready to steal from any innocent citizen on the streets. She offers her flesh freely to any who shall take it, so know this demon by name and face. In the presence of you all, Temperance Brennan, the she-whore of Venezia, is finally brought to heel."

Seeley's heart stopped in his chest, when the carriage was opened, and Temperance was pulled from the inside. She was pushed towards Lucrezia, before a guard standing near the vile woman grasped the thief's arm, and held her still.

"Drop your act," Temperance hissed. "You're a politician, not an actor. Everyone here knows that no one heels lower than Lucrezia Borgia. Tell me, who put you up to this? Your brother? Your father? Possibly a little bit of both? Or maybe, even at the same time!"

"Shut your mouth!" Lucrezia growled; raising her hand and striking Temperance across the face. "No one speaks ill of the Borgia! Such a crime is punishable by death."

"Your brother wouldn't be too happy if that happened," Temperance muttered; smirking and staring Lucrezia in the face as she watched her strength visibly crumble.

"Take her away," the blond Borgia demanded; tearing her reigns from the hands of the stable hand holding her horse, while the guards shoved Temperance back into the carriage, and the horses began to pull towards the opened gates leading into the Castello.

"I've gotta go," Seeley growled; passing beside Machiavelli and ignoring the words he told him, before he ran for the edge of the bridge, and dove into the waters below. He swam for the scaffolding near the edge of the Castello, and pulled himself onto the platform before sneaking behind the guards patrolling the area. He was a man eager for revenge, and anyone that stood in his way, was sure to feel the wrath presented by the hidden blades snuggled against his wrist.

~*~*B+B*~*~

The bricks under his hands crumbled slightly as he jumped to a nearby ledge and pulled himself onto the small window that stuck out from the walls of the Castello. His eyes glanced sideways, and inside a dark room, he watched Cesare move towards his sister. He touched her cheek as if he could actually show a woman what love could be like, and watching his fake movements made Seeley sick.

He barely heard Cesare's calming words of romance to his future 'queen' as he climbed his away around the Castello and dropped onto wooden stakes that led to a trail of stones that he could use to climb to another window sticking from the building. His hands shook as he pulled himself up, and once he looked into the barred window, a soft breath of relief inflated his chest. He moved closer to whisper her name, but a flash of blond hair send him pressing back into the shadows.

"Open her cell," Lucrezia growled; picking up a metal rod and stalking towards the thief. "Did you have fun riding in Cesare's personal carriage?"

"It was a blast," Temperance said sarcastically.

"What did he talk about? Did he tell you about his war plans? Did he tell you about me? Did he say he wanted you?"

"If I say 'I don't remember' will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe this will help you remember," she growled; raising the metal rod above her head, and slamming it into Temperance's once injured leg. He could see her jolt in pain, but her lips remained clasped against the scream that she wanted to release. Lucrezia threw the rod at her side, and stepped from the cell; smiling as Temperance rested weakly against the wall. "Lock her in and give me the key," she demanded.

"Yes Lucrezia," the guard agreed; handing the key to the angered woman standing beside him. She took it from his hand, and shoved it into her cleavage before she shot one final glare at Temperance and walked away.

"Sit tight sweetie," he whispered; looking up and eying the distance of the molding above his head from his initial height. "I'll get you out of there."

~*~*B+B*~*~

He reached the roof, and stepped through the door that was left open to allow the fresh Italian air to pass through the halls. The guards strolled around leisurely, and without any real trouble, Seeley was able to sneak down into the dungeon area he had looked in minutes before. The two guards walking around the area were quickly executed, and once the sound of their bodies hitting the floor reached Temperance's ears, she allowed her eyes to flit up to whomever she was expecting to be hurt by next.

"Seeley," she whimpered; standing despite the pain in her leg. Tears were rolling down her face and immediately his hand reached through the bars so his fingers could brush away the water dropping from her eyes. "Seeley, I'm so sorry. I should have never ran from the guild."

"Why did you run away?"

"I heard everything that you told my father, and just...it scared me. I was terrified and thought I could sneak away to Venice...maybe spend a couple days with Angela, but...he found me first," she explained. "I'm so sorry Seeley. I'm sorry for getting you into this situation."

"Hey," he quieted; smiling and cradling her cheek in his palm. "I would come to your rescue at any time. Is there another key?"

"Not that I know of," she whispered. "Lucrezia has the key now, and I believe that it is the only one."

"Alright, stay here. That key is as good as mine."

"I'm not going anywhere," she laughed; smiling at him and touching his hand gently before he pulled away and disappeared towards the higher circle of the Castello.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"I love you my darling. My lips call your name, and my heart craves to scream it to the world!"

"No!" Lucrezia argued. "You must whisper it only to yourself. Cesare must not hear."

"Are you not newly widowed?" Seeley heard a man say; his view of the curly haired, and relatively thin man obscured by the fencing curled with vines.

"Cesare murdered my husband."

"I apologize my love," the man whispered. "Come, let me kiss away the pain you feel."

Seeley's eyes rolled heavenward, and he jumped up towards the platform of ivy that had formed around the metal built from wall to wall in the decorative courtyard. Birds perched towards the top of the open building flew away in a hurry, and alerted the couple that they might not be alone.

"What was that?" Lucrezia asked, as her lover stirred and stood from his spot beside her.

"I am late for rehearsal my love," he stated, bowing to her before he turned to make his exit. "I hope that I will be graced with your beauty soon."

"I can testify for everything Madonna," a guard muttered when the fleeting actor ran from the scene.

"Good!" Lucrezia growled. "Tell Cesare! Let's see how he feels when it's on the other foot."

Seeley chuckled at the palpable jealousy that consumed the woman before him, and he watched as she grasped for a nearby rose, and began to pick away the petals as she recited a cadence of 'He loves me, He loves me not'. With a smirk on his lips, he dropped to the ground in front of her, and slowly walked towards her with a smile on his lips.

"I don't mean to interrupt," he began. "But, it seems to be my personal experience that, even though flowers are very beautiful...they can't tell you the feelings of whomever you think of."

"And what does a cold blooded killer know of feelings?" Lucrezia hissed.

"You tell me..."

"My blade has never taken the life of another, unlike yours."

"No, but your vindictive ways have cursed people all the same. Maybe if you work on a personality change...try and deal with the better people in Roma...than you would find the happiness you crave so dearly."

"Cesare makes me happy," Lucrezia spat.

"Cesare gives you power, but he does not care for you the way you care for him."

"You know nothing of love."

"I know quite a bit actually," he laughed, circling her until he stood in front of the only exit from the room.

"So...you're here for the whore?" she chuckled. "Why do you believe you are so in love with her? Does she spread her legs for you whenever you please? Or maybe she uses her mouth to physically show you how...appreciative...she is of you."

"I know I love her because the sun doesn't rise for me, until her eyes open," he explained. "Though, tempting her flesh, my heart beats for her own...not her body. Cesare wouldn't say the same about you. How many women do you think that he sleeps with when he rides away from here after being in town only a mere few hours? Who does he celebrate his conquests with? Because it doesn't seem to be you."

"A murderer and a thief don't deserve to experience love."

"Neither do falsifiers, and those clouded by lust that they forget that incest is a crime," Seeley spat. "Now, my problem is not with you. Give me the key to Temperance's cell, and I will be on my way."

"Sorry angel, but this time...you won't be able to swoop in and save the day...GUARDS!"

"Oh, poor, pathetic Lucrezia...you never seem to learn," Seeley laughed, waiting until the guards circled him, and the vengeful Borgia backed towards the corner, before he pulled out his hidden blades, and turned in majestic circles that brought spilled blood on the ground with each movement of his hands. The guards Lucrezia trusted to protect her dropped dead before her eyes, and the very angry assassin stalking towards her, brought her to shake in fear. "I will not hurt you," he explained; moving behind her and lifting her feet off the ground. "But if you scream," he hissed; shoving the flat of his blade hard under her chin so she couldn't open her mouth. "I will be forced to take your life."

The woman squirmed in his grasp, and hummed something he accepted as a reply. With the blood of her guards staining her skin, and her jaw clenched tight, Seeley began to, once again, descend into the dungeons, with a smile on his face that couldn't be missed.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"I brought you a present," Seeley announced, when he entered the circular room where Temperance's cell was located.

"Aww, you shouldn't have," Temperance laughed; grasping at the bars before her for support. "Bring her over here, I'll get the key myself."

Seeley complied, and without pretense, Temperance shoved her hand into the valley of Lucrezia's breasts. She grasped the key successfully, and smirked at the woman glaring at her with eyes made of fire. "Classy," Temperance laughed, before she unlocked herself, and opened the door enough for her to slip out, and for Seeley to push Lucrezia in.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" she tried to yell again, but Temperance reached out and grasped a handful of blond hair, before she slammed the bitch's head into the metal rods, and sent her collapsing to the floor.

"That's enough out of you," she growled; throwing the key out of the small window, before she slammed the door closed, and limped closer to Seeley.

She barely had time to turn towards him fully before his arms were around her. His nose buried in her hair, and his hands caressed every inch of her that he could reach. "I'm so glad you're alright," he breathed weakly against her neck; pulling back to rest his hands against her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," she answered; smiling weakly and drifting forward to kiss him, before he disentangled their bodies, and he lowered his eyes to her injured leg.

"Can you walk?" he asked; keeping his hand on her hip to help her stand.

"Barely. It hurts."

"Well then," he smirked; crouching down to swipe his arm under her knees. "It looks like we're going out the front."


	24. The Burdens We Carry

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

"Did you enjoy your first prison experience?" Seeley teased, as he crept down the stairs, and peered around the corner to make sure that no guards were there to detect them.

"Oh it was wonderful," Temperance growled; tightening her arms around his neck as he jogged forward, and once again glanced around the corner. "I can't wait to go back. I had a blast, getting sneered at and beaten with a metal rod."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster," he whispered; looking at her with eyes that burned with anger towards himself, and towards every person walking the halls of the Castello, dressed in Borgia colors.

"Don't be sorry," she soothed; kissing his jaw and sliding her thumb against the side of his face. "I would rather you be late, than not be here at all. Besides, in my opinion, you came at an opportune time. I got off lucky compared to some of the others who rot in those cells."

"Stay here," he said absently; setting her down on the ground, before he stepped forward, and walked down the stairs; sneaking behind the guard blocking his path, and piercing his blade clean through the man's chest. Seeley looked around and grabbed the corpse's collar; dragging him into the shadows, before he ran back upstairs, and lifted up his girl. "We should have a straight shot downstairs now."

"What?" she asked; raising an eyebrow to him. "How...how are we getting downstairs without going into the main hallway? There's no door leading out of here."

"No," he chuckled, turning a corner and stepping towards a large square taken out of the floor. "But there are hatches."

"Don't you dare," Temperance growled; tightening her hold against his collar, before he disentangled her hand from him, and tossed her into the pile of hay below. He laughed from his perch above her, and waited until she had enough time to move to the side, before he fell in after her, and pressed a hand to her stomach when the sound of footsteps resounded in the hall. A guard hummed as he stepped into the room, and turned his eyes to the pile of hay at his side. Absently, he walked over, and moved to push his spear through the straw, but Seeley reached out and yanked away his weapon, before he used the flat of the blade to smash down on the guard's head, and knock him unconscious.

"How merciful of you," she muttered as she crawled from her hiding spot. "He's going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up."

"Well, he didn't seem like a terrible guy," Seeley chuckled, as he once again picked her up from the floor. "He seemed a little too ditzy to be a guard. I thought I would give him a break."

"Yet, you cut me no slack, and throw me into a pile of hay without pretense?"

"Well, it was either the quick way out," he stated; turning a corner and walking out of the Castello into the small street that circled the majestic building, and lined the small colony that was built against the Castel Sant'Angelo's towering walls. "Or we could have taken the long way. You could have taken a swim, instead of a small fall."

"Except we still have a small problem," she stated; nodding to the wrought iron gate that was blocking their escape path into Il Vaticano.

"Shit."

"There are switches over there," she explained. "Just, give me your dagger, and stand me near the gate. I'll lean on the wall, and if anyone comes near me I'll just fight them off."

"You can't fight with your leg."

"It's not that bad. You'll get us out faster if you just run for the switches. Now...come on. You're wasting time."

"Fine," Seeley huffed; pulling his dagger from his side, and handing it over to her. "If you need my help...just whistle."

"You're going twenty feet away," Temperance grumbled. "I'm not THAT helpless."

"I never said you were helpless in the first place," he smiled; touching his finger under her chin, and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, before he stepped away from her, and ran towards the switches positioned near the gate. He moved swiftly and silently; turning the switches and opening the gates without any of the patrolling guards noticing. When he dropped from the roof that the second switch was placed upon, and made his way through the gate; Temperance had already limped to a horse, and pulled herself up.

"What do we do now?" she asked; her eyes trained on the open archway that lead to their freedom.

"Ride for the bridge," he explained. "Don't look back, don't draw a weapon, just ride. I'll be right behind you to take the hits from the guards. Easy enough?"

"Yes, let's go," she urged; moving her heels into the side of her horse, and spurring the beast onward into a full on gallop. They tore from behind the walls, and trampled through the collection of cardinals that walked in their small prayer groups throughout Il Vaticano. The guards standing watch were stunned by their sudden appearance, and weren't able to react until they realized that the fleeing couple was well towards the end of the bridge.

"Go!" Seeley growled, when the hooves of their horses left marble, and hit cobblestone. "Ride to Tiber Island. Machiavelli should be waiting for you."

"What about you?"

"Someone needs to stay and distract the guards," he explained; dismounting his horse and pulling his sword from the sheath at his side.

"I'm not leaving you here alone. If you're going to fight, so am I."

"GO!"

"Make it back in one piece Seeley," she hissed. "If not...I'll never forgive myself."

Seeley smiled at her and stepped forward; raising his hand and slapping the hind end of her horse. Temperance reared backwards at her ride's initial fear, but she finally followed his direction when long equestrian legs shot out and tore away from the scene. The assassin turned back towards the swarm of guards coming after him, and with one final lung-filling breath; he flicked his wrist, and swung his blade over his head in a languid motion that beheaded the first guard that reached him.

And so he began to dance. Reenacting the art of murder that he was so familiar with. Every tensing of the muscles in his arm, brought another soldier to his knees, while every twitch of his wrist brought a swift, and painless death. The guards fell away one of by on, and as if it was a sign from heaven, an explosion went off from behind the Castello walls.

"Fall back!" a lone captain of this petty army screamed. "Fall back to the Castello!"

"Guess that's my cue to run," Seeley muttered to himself; turning and ending one last guard, before he sheathed his sword, and sprinted for the buildings circling the clearing. He scaled the side easily, and he leaped from building to building with undying speed and endurance. Small tangles of guards ran after him, in an attempt to end his life, but he was untouchable; living and breathing one moment, and a phantom the next.

He pushed past citizens as he landed on the streets, and once he reached the bridge leading to Tiber Island, he sped forward even more; using the sides of the bridge as his own personal walkway, so that the passing traffic wouldn't slow him down. At this point he wasn't running from the guards anymore, but running to make sure that she was okay. He was positive that she got away untouched, but at this point in time, he knew better than anyone that anything was possible.

He burst through the door, and slowed as he reached the foyer. His chest was heaving, and a soft laugh reached his ears before he looked over to see Temperance sitting in a chair, with her leg propped up, and a doctor examining her injury.

"Get a little bit scared?" she asked; reaching out for him when he stepped closer to her and dropped down beside her.

"Yeah," he muttered through his pants. "I was scared that you...could have...gotten hurt."

"I escorted her the rest of the way here," La Volpe said, as he stepped into sight. "Besides, who do you think set up the explosives in the Castello?"

"Thank you La Volpe," Seeley whispered; lacing his fingers with Temperance's, and bringing his forehead to rest against their hands. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Calm down Seeley," she whispered. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Where is Machiavelli?" he asked from her side.

"I couldn't find him."

"Did someone call for me," the philosopher asked; walking in from the back hallway that lead to another entrance on the roof.

"Mind telling us where you have been?" La Volpe hissed; gravitating to stand in front of his daughter.

"I was looking for Seeley," he explained. "Temperance, are you okay? What of Cesare and Rodrigo."

"She is fine," Seeley stated. "Cesare rode off before I could get close to him, and Rodrigo was somewhere else entirely."

"That's odd," Machiavelli mused. "Usually, Rodrigo is at the Castello. He rarely leaves."

"Yes," La Volpe growled. "Very odd indeed."

"Well, this is a waste," Machiavelli muttered; turning to Temperance and smiling softly. "No offense."

"None taken," she said dryly. "Though, I should tell you, that when I was riding with Cesare to Il Vaticano, he told me that he would be leaving for Urbino."

"Dammit," the philosopher hissed. "We were supposed to attack now."

"That's impossible," Temperance laughed. "He has a huge army in Romagna. There is no way that you'll be able to defeat him on his own turf."

"We aren't going to," Seeley explained. "We'll start from right here. We will work on tearing down the Borgia influence while establishing our own. In fact...I want to begin right now. La Volpe, will you please bring Bartolomeo and Regina here...Machiavelli, meet me outside."

"Hey!" she growled from her seat beside her lover. "Do I not get to know about your plans?"

"You need to rest," he whispered. "Let the doctor fix your leg, I will inform you of everything tonight. I promise. The first and foremost thing that you need to do, is rest."

"You're lucky that you saved my life today," she mused from beside him. "Or else I would be giving you a lot more trouble than I am right now."

"Thank you," he smiled; kissing her hand, before he stepped away from her and nodded to the doctor clad in all black. "Take care of her," he ordered.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"What is it that you have to show me, Seeley?" Machiavelli asked, as they stepped onto the bridge leading across the river, and stopped when they reached the highest point of the arch.

"We need to begin recruiting forces," Seeley explained. "We need loyal soldiers on our side if we are to win this war."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Look around. The Borgia pillage and rape the citizens of Roma for everything that they are worth. If we recruit enemies of the state, we are arming those that have been disarmed by the Borgia."

"You can't be serious," his fellow assassin chuckled from his side.

"I'm quite serious, on the contrary."

"Fine," Machiavelli sighed; extending his hand in the direction of the poor citizen that was being circled by heavily armored Borgia guards. "Recruit our first novice."


	25. Tying Loose Ends

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

A brush of something unfamiliar against her cheek roused her from her sleep. Since she had settled in her bed, the room had grown considerably darker, and only the remains of the candles she had lit earlier served as light. Cast in complete shadow, Seeley sat beside her; his hood hiding his face, and his fingers gently brushing against her skin. She could see his smile peeking into the light, and weakly she tried to muster her own.

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"Only a couple minutes."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple hours. How's your leg?" he asked; sliding his hand along the natural curves of her body. "Is the medicine the doctor gave you working?"

"Yes," she muttered; sighing in content as his fingers passed leisurely over her bare skin. "She didn't hit me where I was shot, she simply numbed my leg so I couldn't walk. Though, I've regained feeling, and the initial pain has subsided tremendously. I do have quite an ugly bruise on my leg though."

"Madonna," he smirked; leaning down so he could kiss the skin of her side that was revealed by the loose shirt she had obviously stolen from him. "Nothing about you is ugly. Especially when you're wearing my shirt."

"It's comfortable," she smiled; sitting up when she noticed a slightly concerned look pass across his features. "What's wrong?"

"I think we should talk about things..."

"What sort of things?"

"Things involving the unexpected change in our relationship," he said. "Temperance...yesterday we crossed lines that haven't even been drawn yet. I don't want to go back, but, if we just jump into this without a semblance of what we're jumping into...it will end in disaster. I can't lose you...in any sense."

"Then let us draw a line right now," she whispered. She slid her fingers against his cheek, and reached up to push his hood away so she could see the shimmer of light in his chocolate colored eyes. She rose on her knees and crawled closer to him; cradling his face in her hands while his arms came to circle her waist. The soft pass of her fingers through the hairs resting on the nape of his neck brought gooseflesh to his arms, while in a final act of drawing their line, she closed the space between them, and sealed her lips with his. "From now on...there's no going back, but...there are worries I think I should voice."

"Like what?"

"I'm not a fan of titles," she smirked. "And, I don't want us to have huge expectations for this. I believe we would both feel more comfortable, if we just...went with this, instead of planning it."

"At least let me say that you're mine."

"Fine...that's as far as you can go by claiming me."

"I can live with that," he smiled; tightening his hold around her, and bringing them together for another tender, but passionate kiss. "Your father is downstairs. He's worried about you. I fear he's going to run a hole through the floor from all of his pacing."

"Why is he worried about me?" she asked. "My leg?"

"Yeah. He didn't want to come up here and disturb you, but when I walked through the door he thought that if anyone was going to get killed for waking you up, it should be me."

"Tell him to come up here," she whispered; brushing her fingers through the short strands of his hair, before she sat back in her bed. "He won't go back to the guild if he doesn't make sure I'm okay."

"Planning something special that your dad shouldn't be here to witness, hmm?" he teased; sliding his hand up her side as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Maybe when I can feel my leg, and the huge, painful bruise molting my skin is gone..."

"Tease," he smirked as his hand rose to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear. He smiled at her one final time, and straightened to step back towards the door of the barracks. With a soft voice, he called out for La Volpe, and soon, her father was stepping through the door, and making his way to her side.

"Il mio angelo," La Volpe breathed out; taking a seat on the edge of her bed, and reaching out to grasp her hand. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Temperance swore; smiling and absently bringing her father's knuckles to her lips. "I promise you. Please, don't worry about me."

"How can I not when you're sneaking out from under my nose and getting kidnapped by Cesare?" he asked. "I swear to the lord Himself, Temperance...sneak out again, and I will have metal forged around our wrists. You will not be able to leave my side."

"I have nothing to run from anymore," she whispered; sparing a glance to the assassin resting against the far wall. They shared a soft smile, and La Volpe followed her gaze, before he nodded in understanding.

"Well, then I suppose that it's your job to keep her out of trouble now," Volpe resigned; standing, as he directed a nod towards Seeley.

"Not a chance," he smirked. "You and I both know I'll need help in that department. A whole army couldn't keep her out of trouble."

"Thanks," she growled sarcastically. "I love knowing how highly you both think of me."

"I never said it was a bad thing," Seeley stated. "In fact, it's very useful, seeing as how we are going after a whole army."

"We both think the world of you," Volpe smiled. "And you know that. And I know that for certain, because of the glances you keep giving to this new found lover of yours. I'll let you get some rest...and Seeley...you should rest also."

"Not a problem La Volpe," the smirking assassin assured. "I will hinder your daughter's rest in no way."

"Good. I expect to see your eyes clear and shining tomorrow, and not red from sleep loss."

"You shall father," Temperance sighed. "I promise. Now-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," he laughed; reaching his hand behind his daughter's head, and bringing her close enough to kiss her forehead. "I will see you tomorrow bella."

"Good night," she smiled; waiting for her father to leave, before she turned her gaze to her lover, and teasingly patted the bed beside her. "Going to leave me over here all by myself?"

"My sanity calls for it," he assured, even as he stepped forward and rested his hands at either side of her hips. Her hands reached up to rest against his cheeks, and with a gentle, but searing passion, met his lips with her own. One of his hands rose from the mattress, and slid around to cradle her back; groaning when her arms circled around his waist, and pulled him flat on top of her. "What about what you said earlier? Has your leg made a miraculous recovery?"

"Are you complaining?" she asked as a flirtatious eyebrow rose towards her hair line, and her fingers reached up to unhook the spaulders that covered his shoulder.

"Not at all mio amore," he laughed as his armor was shed away piece by piece, and his rough fingers peeled away the loose fitting white shirt that teasing outlined the curves of her body, and barely hid her skin from his touch.

~*~*B+B*~*~

Sweaty, flushed, and completely sated, the two lovers remained intertwined with the other, their bed sheets and blankets tossed haphazardly around their bodies. Her cheek was rested comfortably against his shoulder, and her eyes were closing leisurely as his fingers brushed through the slightly tangled tendrils of her hair.

"What did you and Machiavelli talk about once you left earlier this morning?" she whispered; absently kissing his chest.

"I informed him, that if we are to win this war, we need some people to actually fight along side us. It can't be just us two. He was a little skeptical about the idea, but once I allowed him to see innocent citizens of Roma cornered and slaughtered for no reason by Borgia guards, he decided that my idea was fitting. I was able to find and save four people from the guards attacking them, and they agreed to join our liberation. I believe that, the more we show them that the Borgia influence is cracking, the more recruits I will be able to find."

"I have a feeling that you're asking me to accidentally set those really tall towers, that coincidentally hold lots of gun powder, on fire," Temperance smirked; rolling onto her stomach, and gently curling her arm across his chest, so her chin could rest upon her hand.

He smiled at her, and reached up to gently brush his fingers down her face. His lips pressed against her forehead, and he chuckled gently at the loving sigh that left her lips. "Baby, if you randomly decide to kill the captain overseeing the tower, and then decide to burn it...there is no way in hell I'm going to be able to stop you in the first place. It would be convenient though."

"Tomorrow, we can go on a walk, while Machiavelli pulls in his information," she suggested. "If we happen to run into something of interest...well then I suppose that is fate just calling for our attention."

"I suppose you are correct," he smirked. "Do you miss home?"

"What?"

"Do you miss Venezia? Do you miss your home?"

"Of course I do," she whispered softly. "I miss Monteriggioni as well. Your villa was like a haven I could only find once in a lifetime."

"I miss a lot of places," he muttered. "And I was just thinking about all the memories I have engrained within me. I want to share them with you...but there is no way we are getting out of Roma anytime soon. I want to know when this terror and bloodshed will end, so we can go on to a more peaceful, and beautiful place."

"Once we get rid of the terror and bloodshed, Roma will be beautiful," Temperance promised. "But, I am a fan of traveling myself. Also, it's sort of a tradition to attend Carnivale if you have ever walked the streets of Venice, and even though the festival is over for this year...I really want you to go with me next time."

"I will. Though, you might actually have to indulge in the festivities, instead of working the whole night. That includes a beautiful dress, which I will buy you, and both of us drinking enough wine that we get yelled at by some sort of government personnel."

"Deal."

"And in return...I want to take you to Firenze. I mean, really take you there. I want you to see where I grew up. I want to show you my past, good, bad, and in between."

"But what if it hurts you too much?" she asked, reaching up to press her fingers against his cheek. "Seeley...I don't want to see you in pain."

"I know you don't, but you deserve to know everything about me. You said earlier that there is no going back...by showing you the past, there is nothing for me to go back to. Once you know everything, there will only be the future."

Her smile flourished brightly, and he mimicked her motion as his fingers brushed against her cheek. "I really like that," she whispered gently. "And, maybe, if you're up for an adventure...we can go to Ireland, and I'll show you where I was born...but it's kinda cold up there, and you wouldn't be used to it."

"I'll get some really warm clothes," he smirked. "Despite all of my traveling...I've never traveled out of Italia, it would be amazing to see the rest of Europa."

"We're creating quite a list," she laughed. "Carnivale, exploring Florence, and traveling to Ireland. Is there anywhere else we should go?"

"I can find assassin work anywhere," he muttered. "So, once this is all over, we can just be a roving couple. We can just roam from country to country. From Italia, to Spagna, Francia-"

"I don't know how well France will work, seeing as how, being friends with Bartolomeo, already puts us on the Baron's bad side."

"Good point...Francia might have to wait."

"Probably."

"I don't know how we got here," he started, looking into her eyes, and reaching to grasp the hand she had resting over his heart. "But I'm glad. I've never before felt so strongly for someone so quickly, and knew that it was going somewhere amazing."

"Me too," she smiled. "I'm so happy, just...being here, and truthfully, I've never met someone I felt so strongly for...ever. I'm not the kind of girl that speaks of the future, because I can never be sure of what will happen, but...with you it's easy. With you a predictable future is a reality, and even though that might sound bad...it's the furthest thing from."

"I love you too, mio amato," he chuckled, smiling when her eyes widened, but then colored with acceptance. "We should probably get some sleep. I really don't want to piss off your dad again. Having his knife cut into my throat...wasn't a fun experience."

"I'm sorry. He's...protective."

"I don't think protective even covers it."

"Then let's not deal with his 'protectiveness' anymore," she laughed; stretching up to kiss him good night, before she turned away from him, and waited for him to follow. She smiled as his hands slid around her waist, and her fingers opened to lace with his own. His lips ghosted against her shoulder, and the second that his nose buried within her hair, and they both took in one full, relaxing breath; they fell to the night, and allowed sleep to shroud them in a tight, warm bond.


	26. Serial Offender

**An: I wrote and finished about three chapters for this story last night, because it's really hard to play Assassin's Creed, and stop with each part. So, except an inbox blow up. :)**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

Her glorious breasts swayed before his eyes while his hands held tight to the hips that rose and fell in his lap. His lips puckered in appreciation, and he leaned forward to kiss the fleshy globes that moved in front of his eyes. She groaned throatily, and let her head fall back as his lips nudged her peaked nipple; the slide of his cock inside of her brushing roughly against her clit. She slid a hand from his shoulder to the back of his head; holding him in place as his teeth and tongue teased her orgasm. A soft jerking of his hips gained her attention, and her moans increased in force as he sped up the rise and fall of her body.

"Oh Seeley," she cried out; clawing for him as he removed his head from her breast and buried his face in her neck. He groaned wildly into her skin and pulled her down on him until their hips ached. He shot his seed deep within her while her own body quaked around him; pulling him deeper and deeper inside of her. Sweat rolled between them, while their once heated bodies were taking over by the cool air passing through the barracks. She shivered and he held her tighter; passing his fingers through her hair as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"My father will be here soon," she gasped softly; moving to kiss his chest, before she sat up at his side and pulled the sheet over her chest. "We should probably get cleaned up before he makes his appearance."

He smiled, and sat up behind her; his arm snaking around her stomach as his lips came to touch her shoulder. "Hmm...well...we'll save time bathing together," he suggest with a sly smirk. "Care to join me?"

She laughed throatily, and closed her eyes as his lips gently kissed and nipped along the column of her neck. The sheet fell away from her chest when she turned to look at him, and they shared a loving smile before she bridged the gap between them, and kissed him tenderly. "If you're offering...who am I to refuse?"

~*~*B+B*~*~

Machiavelli's eyes rolled upwards towards the stairs when he heard the pounding of feet running down them. His eyebrow quirked in confusion, and then fell in annoyance as Temperance jumped from the steps, and then turned to grab Seeley, who was in a frenzy to get his hands on her. Their laughter was sweet, but in no way pertinent to the things he was trying to achieve today, so in a last resort of gaining their attention, he cleared his throat, and stood from his seat behind his desk.

"Not to be rude," he sneered. "But, there are things that must be done today. I'm sure by now you know what can be done until I find information that needs your utmost attention...until then, I would like to know what your plans are."

"Well," Temperance laughed; brushing her hair from her face and glaring at Seeley momentarily. "Seeing how my leg feels better today, I thought I might as well test it out. Seeley told me that he was trying to find recruits, and the only way I can help with that is setting a few Borgia towers ablaze. We're going to take a walk through the city and check to see what all needs to be done."

"Acceptable," Machiavelli nodded. "I should be getting more information from my contacts soon. Until then, just...try and clean up Roma."

Temperance smirked and once again looked up to her lover; sharing a conspiratorial smile, before she grasped for his hand, and tugged him towards the door. "Machiavelli," she called out as they crossed the foyer. "If you see my dad, just tell him that I'm following his orders."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Dammit," she growled, as she pulled herself out of the pile of hay. "This is starting to get tiring."

"How's your leg holding up?" he asked with a smile; extending his hand towards her and pulling her from the large crate.

"I'm fine," she promised; closing her eyes as his hands rose to pull the hay from her hair. "But, I'm getting tired of climbing up these tall ass towers. What? This is the third one that I've burnt down?"

"Well, on the upside, there aren't that many more," he smiled. "And I was able to recruit quite a few people to our cause. I can only take on about twelve people, and at this point, I have ten."

"So, there's really only one last area of Rome that has one of these towers oppressing their people," Temperance mused. "But, I have a feeling he'll be one of the scared guards...the ones that run for the tower and disappear until dawn..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because every other captain has been taken out...If I was in his position, I'd be scared too."

"Well, let's give him some time then," he offered; lowering his fingers to tangle with her own. "If we wait long enough, maybe he'll believe that we aren't coming for him, and he'll expose himself to a quick kill on our part. I find the plethora of guards that stand beside the captains are a real annoyance to deal with."

"Yeah, you and me both," she smirked, as she momentarily rested against Seeley's side.

"Let's just walk," he suggested. "We can take a break and just wander. Besides, it's getting late in the afternoon. We should probably find something to eat soon."

"We can head back to the hideout in a couple hours," she smiled; allowing for him to lead her forward. "Shall we head towards the river?"

"We shall," he laughed; keeping their hands by his side as they walked through the streets. They glared down the guards standing near the side of the road, and made sure that they kept their joined hands out of sight. They new more than well about the personal vendetta the Borgia had for public displays of affection...hell, the heralds around the city announced rules about the length of a woman's sleeve, instead of any important information. They ducked into the shadows when a group of guards stepped through the street, and stopped when they heard a crying further into the alleyway.

"What is that?" Seeley asked; dropping her hand and stepping further into the shadows.

"Seeley," Temperance whispered; crouching down, and reaching out to touch the red that was staining the ground below her. She looked up at him, and let her fingers shine in the sunlight; dripping red and glistening with a foreign liquid. "This is blood."

He looked at her hand, and nodded towards the trail that ultimately led towards the crying. They followed the trail quickly, and once they stepped into a large space between the backs of the buildings they stopped to take in the gruesome scene.

Slumped against a wall, and covered in blood; the corpse of a long passed courtesan stared blankly at nothing in front of her. At her side, her fellow courtesan mourned her loss, and weakly tried to bring back her friend.

"Madonna," Seeley whispered; falling before the crying woman, and gently taking her face in his hands. "Madonna, what happened?"

"Lucia," the woman sighed. "My Lucia...that...that fucker...he...he killed her."

"Who?" he asked again; trying to keep the courtesan's gaze from falling on her dead friend.

"Malfatto," she yelled.

"Which way did he go?"

"That way," she said; pointing towards another alley.

"Get back to the Rosa," Seeley ordered, as he stood. "Stay away from this area. Understand?"

"Si signore," she sniffed. "Just...listen to the girls. They'll show you where he went."

"Okay. Please, go now."

The small brunette scurried away with one last glance to her friend. Temperance stepped up to Seeley's side, but he was already moving forward and speeding up into a sprint as he followed the hands of the courtesans that pointed to where this hunter was headed. In a quick movement, she saw him look up; but as she ran behind him, she saw no one above her. She caught a quick flash of black, and a final courtesan screamed as she pointed to a man dressed as an ordinary doctor. Malfatto glanced at the two of them and bolted for an opening into the plaza. Temperance bolted forward, and was able to speed up until she was on the man's heels, before a sharp whistle rang in her ears, and a small woman dressed in white dropped from the sky and landed on Malfatto's now dead body.

"Requiescat in pace," the assassin in training whispered in Italian accented Latin, before she looked at Seeley, and quickly turned to run away.

"Who the hell was that?" Temperance asked; her hands on her hips as she fought for breath.

"I told you we were recruiting people to our cause," he smiled. "What use would it be if they didn't help us?"

"One day and I already have competition huh?" she smirked; crossing her arms over her chest as she rose an eyebrow to him.

"Not at all," he assured. "There is no competition, in any field, when it comes to you."

"Hmm...I still don't know how I feel about having lithe, and beautiful woman following you at all times."

"They do not follow me at all times," he answered. "Only when I think I might need them. They were supposed to be training this morning, but since we were heading out to recruit more assassins, and burn down the Borgia's towers, I needed someone to be there to guide the new recruits back to Tiber Island, and help if the Borgia became overwhelming. I can send them away at any time. Until they are promoted and entered into the brotherhood of assassins, they listen to me."

"So, I have no reason to be jealous?"

"You have no reason to be, no...but I kinda like you all hot and bothered."

She smiled and shook her head; teasingly pulling her dagger from her hip and twirling it expertly between her fingers. "There's a difference between 'hot and bothered' and 'completely pissed off'. You might like one, but the other I'm sure you'll dislike."

"Oh really?" he asked; shooting his hand out and stilling her wrist. "What makes you think you can best me?"

"Because...I'm the best," she whispered. She slid her hand from his hold, and moved to grasp his own; pushing him back against the wall and softly brushing her lips against his. "I'll race you to the ship on the Tiber...at the lowermost point of the Centro district. Then we'll see who is best."

"Being the best is not about speed, and endurance alone, Madonna," he smiled. "But I accept your challenge."

"Oh trust me...I can do a whole lot more than run fast...I'll see you on the ship, _assassino_," she hissed in a perfectly seductive Italian accent; one he never heard whisper between her lips, and once he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. Her mere words acted as an aphrodisiac, and his head swam before he realized that her presence was gone, and she was already making her way towards the ship at the southern part of the district. He cursed his weakness, and shook his head; bunching his muscles and climbing for the roofs, in an attempt to reach the docks, before she did.


	27. Human Cargo

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

Their race was joyous and happy as they ran for the river, but once their feet hit the ground, and their laughter died to the sounds of the world around them, they were once again met with the sound of crying. Though, instead of the sobs of a mourning courtesan, the cries were broken and gasping; high pitched and heart wrenching. They were the cries, of a little boy. Her hand flew up when he neared her, and she nodded to the small child sitting on the docks. Adults were gathered in clusters around the area, but made no move to comfort the poor boy. Temperance stepped forward and onto the docks; crouching down at the little boy's side, and looking over his dirty face, and closely shaven black hair.

"Bambino," she whispered, once again in an Italian foreign to her tongue. "Why do you cry?"

"They took my mamma away," the little one whimpered. "They said she was going on a boat ride...and said I would be next."

"Who is they?"

"The man from the castle," he answered; hiccuping against his tears. "He came with his guards and took my mamma away. He scared me."

"They are scary," she comforted. "But you are very brave. Not many people are able to face that man from the castle, and not bend to kiss his feet. Such bravery should be rewarded."

"Will you bring my mamma back?" he asked.

"Where did they take your mother, angel?"

"Down that street," he sniffed; nodding to the street behind him.

"Good," she whispered. "Do you have somewhere you can go?"

"My uncle's."

"Go there," she ordered. "Do not stop to talk to anyone. Alright?"

"Okay," he sighed; standing from his place at the docks, and reaching out to wrap his arms around her neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled; nodding to the buildings behind her. "Now go, and remember to stay away from people you don't know. Make sure you stay with your uncle."

"I will," the little boy swore, before he ran from the docks, and into the direction she assumed his uncle lived at.

"That sick, fucking bastard," Temperance growled; standing up and shoving past Seeley.

"Mi amore," he called; reaching for her hand and stilling her momentarily. "What's wrong?"

"Cesare," she hissed. "I should have known this...he has people appointed all around the city. The slave traders, his captains, that doctor, and now this? There's a reason that those huge cargo ships keeping sailing to port. There's nothing here except slave labor. He's taking innocent people, women and children, and selling them to other countries to pay for the debts that he has created. Silvestro Sabbatini...he's the head of all this. He was in Venice for a short amount of time 'enlisting' help for the army. When in reality he was simply collecting slaves...and now here he is tearing a mother from a small child. This is sick...and I'm not standing for it."

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked when she started storming down the street.

"The bridge," she answered. "He has important meetings with his ship captains and other traders in the plaza by the bridge leading towards the Antico district. We have to tail him to where he's holding the slaves...and then, go from there."

"What if he sees us, Temperance?" he whispered. "What if you get hurt?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then...let me lead you on this one," she pleaded; reaching for his hand, and leading him forward when he accepted her invitation.

~*~*B+B*~*~

Creeping through the ruins of a once beautiful, and treasured piece of architecture; Temperance stilled when she crouched down behind the slab of stone that lined the side of the stairs. She pulled herself over, when Silvestro turned his back to a woman, and she glanced around at the guards lining the empty district.

"This is...this is wrong Silvestro," the woman pleaded; pulling her face away from the intimate touch the man tried to bestow upon her.

"Cesare needs this. To control his reign, he must control the populace...and fear keeps them in check."

"But children?" she asked. "I can't bear to look at you right now."

"Valencia," he cooed; as Temperance felt Seeley press his hand reassuringly into her back. "Once this is over...it will be behind us, and we can move forward."

"Call your recruits," she whispered; stepping behind the guards and killing them quickly and silently. His soft call floated through the air, and in seconds, his recruits fell from the sky and assassinated the guards that were protecting the sick bastard she felt a searing hate for. Seeley sprinted forward to aid his still weak protegees, but she had her targets focused on the man who had turned his sights to her lover.

"Trying to find the little boy's mother?" Silvestro asked; laughing and sliding his sword from his side. "Because of this...I will have her killed. No, I will kill her myself. I'm always a fan of scalping," he chuckled. "What about you, dear assassin?"

A small, soft hand came around his throat, and he sputtered as long, thin fingers squeezed his windpipe. He couldn't breath, and his sword fell from his hand, as he tried to fight against the force suffocating him. Temperance threw him to the ground, and stood over him with her dagger poised, and her foot pressed against his throat.

"Do you think you are so high and mighty with the Borgia's money in your pocket?" she hissed. "Do you think you are actually doing something good for this country, because you are taking innocent people, and throwing them to their death for dirty coins passed around by dirty men? You sicken me...and I hope that whatever hell you believe in...you rot in it for eternity."

His last words were a plea for mercy; but his call wasn't answered, as she simply dropped her dagger, and let the sharp tip pierce through his chest. He sputtered, and blood pulsed around her weapon as it also slid from his lips.

"I will find those people," she swore. "And they will be freed. I swear upon it."

"Temperance," Seeley whispered; reaching out to touch her shoulder. "We're done here."

She nodded and stepped away from the corpse at her feet. She ducked down to pull her knife from his chest, and weakly flicked the blood away before she re-sheathed her weapon. "I can't just let these people disappear," she whispered. "I need to find them."

"We will," he promised. "Do you want to try and look for them?"

"There are multiple places throughout Rome where they could be trapped, and it's getting late. Machiavelli will be expecting us."

"He can wait," he muttered. "Let's look around for a little bit longer. We might find something of interest..."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Pst, Seeley...over here."

The voice came out of nowhere, and startled the couple walking along the roads that hugged the river. They looked around in an attempt to find whomever called out, but found no mysterious person lurking in the shadows.

"I really don't like this," Temperance muttered, as Seeley stepped forward, and took the steps towards the bench that was hugging the wall.

"Seeley," the mysterious voice called again. "Come here!"

"I really, really don't like this," she hissed; grabbing for his hand even as he moved away from the steps and turned his attention towards a box that was rested against the wall. He eyed it conspicuously, and moved to touch it, before he heard the sound of footsteps behind him; and he pulled Temperance to his side as he turned around with his knife extended.

"Stop," he said immediately, until he smiled at the sight of the person before him.

Though terribly aged, and covered with gray hair that used to shine an illustrious brown; the deep, and quizzical eyes never failed to leave his memory. Seeley placed his knife away, and smiled wildly; stepping away from Temperance with his arms outstretched.

"Seeley," the man said happily; his hands falling from their defensive position.

"Leonardo!"

"I knew you were behind the break in at Sant'Angelo," the man smiled; stepping forward to reveal the Borgia colors adorning his wear. "It is good to see you friend."

"Come here," Seeley laughed; pulling the man towards him, and hugging him briefly.

"Forgive me," Leonardo said, as they pulled apart. "The Borgia have commandeered my services. Actually, they would have killed me, had I refused."

"What do they want?"

"War machines," he answered. "I've constructed weapons for the captains and guards; they are terrible monstrosities besides. Here," he said; handing over a piece of paper. "These are the names of the overseers. I know we just met up...but I need you to find these men, and destroy the machines I have built for them. If you don't...there is no telling what damage Cesare will do."

"Grazie," he muttered. "I will take care of the plans, and the machines."

"There is far graver news," Leonardo sighed. "They have the apple."

"I know," Seeley growled. "I gave it to Giovanni."

"I'm sorry, Seeley," his friend whispered; resting his hand on his shoulder. "Cesare left it in my hands to study...to make it work. Then Rodrigo took it from me. I know not where."

"I will obtain it in time," he smiled; nodding to Temperance, who was still standing behind him. "I have thieves as quick as snakes helping me."

"Ahh," Leonardo smiled. "You dog. Hiding this beautiful woman from my sight. Who is this?"

"Temperance Brennan," Seeley chuckled. "Meet Leonardo DaVinci."

"DaVinci," she smiled. "I've heard of you before. My best friend is an artist in Venice, and she is quite impressed with your work."

"Well, she might be one of the few," he sighed. "Which is why I am more than just an artist. You will find that with any sort of inspiration, I can construct anything that is dreamt of by man. You, Madonna, are a beautiful piece of inspiration yourself."

"How so?" she laughed; dropping his hand as DaVinci stepped back, and brought his fingers to his chin.

"You are famous, Temperance. I know of you well, and I know that you cause lots of trouble to anyone who tries to bother you," he smiled. "I hear of your escape from Cesare enough. You are swift, and deadly...but you bear the resemblance of a goddess, and hold an elegance that cannot be matched by a normal woman. You are a secret weapon. A justice driven killer, hidden behind a deceptively beautiful face."

"I like him," she said towards Seeley. "Why haven't I met him sooner?"

"Because I didn't know he was here," he smiled. "Leonardo...I have lost all the codex inventions you fashioned for me before."

"It will be no problem for me to recreate them. You know I never forget a design, but you will have to compensate me for the raw materials."

"Really?" Seeley asked; resting his hands on his hips. "They aren't paying you at Il Vaticano?"

"Very, very, little," he laughed. "Though, I should say...if we are to meet, we must make it look like we aren't meeting at all." He nodded towards the bench, and allowed Seeley and Temperance to sit down, before he sat down beside them. "Which of the inventions do you wish for me to fashion for you?"

"All of them," he whispered. "But my money is tight as of right now."

"What all do you have?"

"Only four thousand florins."

"I can fashion your double blade for you," he explained. "And most likely make something for your lady friend. I have an idea in mind of a weapon she might like."

"Good," Seeley nodded. "She needs more than her daggers."

"I do not," Temperance argued.

"An arsenal is what wins a war," DaVinci smiled. "Meet me here at midnight. I should have everything fashioned by then."

~*~*B+B*~*~

The hours passed, and the moon rose high in the sky as they made their way to the bench they met DaVinci at earlier. They glanced around for wandering eyes, before they disappeared down the steps, and sat down together. He looked over to his lover, and smiled; kissing her forehead when she settled her cheek against his shoulder. He knew she was exhausted, but he also knew that she was curious to see the new weapon Leonardo fashioned in her honor. He had explained to her in the past couple hours that inspiring a hardworking, and unique thinking man like Leonardo was a precious achievement on it's own...but the outcome was always more than beneficial.

The sound of metal clanking gained their attention, and they looked up to see Leonardo plop down in faux exhaustion. He placed a box at his feet, and leaned back, before he glanced around one final time.

"Here," he whispered; handing the piece of armor to him. "Now you can kill twice as many guards."

"Grazie, Leonardo," Seeley said; pulling the piece of metal over his wrist, and testing the slide of the blade.

"As for you, Temperance," he smiled. "I've brought you this."

She reached forward, and accepted the folded fan towards her. She turned it over, and parted the paper; smiling at the decorative design. "It's beautiful Leonardo," she assured.

"It's more than just beauty," he laughed. "Turn it over."

She turned it over to see the side to which would be facing towards her if she held it properly. Lining the back, her eyes tried to follow the lines and crosses of metal that were light enough to not tear the paper, and feeble enough to fold with the fan.

"What is all this?"

"When you flick that small piece of metal at the bottom," he explained. "That beautiful fan becomes a deadly weapon. Now try it, before we get caught."

Her eyes lowered to the bottom of the contraption, and her nail moved forward to slide the small slab of metal upwards. In perfect synchronization, the metal slid and clicked; revealing sharp points that stood higher than the line of the fan. She smiled and brushed her fingers over the blades that stuck from her new weapon, before she slid the metal back and place, and fanned her self with her disguised hand-held killing machine.

"A deadly weapon, with a face of beauty," he muttered. "It will take some practice to get used too, but you could fool anyone with that fan. I also crafted you a hip sheath for it."

"Thank you," she smiled; accepting the belt of leather. "This has far surpassed my expectations."

"I'm glad. Now, go home. I must return to Il Vaticano, the guards will be searching for me."

"Will you be safe?" Seeley asked, as he stood from the bench and slowly backed towards the stairs.

"I will be fine," DaVinci assured. "Now go! Leave before they see you here."

"Thank you, my friend," Seeley smirked. "Will I be able to meet up with you again?"

"Yes. Meet me here at either noon, or midnight. That's when I should be in this area. You can come to me with money for your other codex inventions, and with requests for any other weapon that you would like to be crafted."

"Will do," Seeley nodded; reaching for Temperance's hand. "Come on. You look exhausted."

"I am," she whispered; as her arm laced with his. "But...I really like this weapon that he fashioned for me."

"We can practice with it tomorrow morning," he suggested. "Get you used to using it before we go after one of Leonardo's war machines."

"We're doing that tomorrow?"

"The sooner we cut down Cesare's force, the better off we will be."


	28. Outgunned

**An: And so we step into Memory Sequence 5, titled 'The Banker'. Fun stuff lies ahead, that's for sure. XD**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

The morning, for them, had already been rough. As soon as their eyes cracked open, they knew they had to get to work, and they knew that their work must be done quickly. So as the morning fog was rising from the ground, they hunted down the overseer, and retrieved the location of the machine gun that Leonardo had crafted.

Though, after that slight accomplishment, they realized that travel was in order, and they suited up their horses, as they rode for the small selection of forest that held the village that surrounded the war machine. They stashed their horses away, and crept out on a ledge, looking to each other, before they dove into the hay below, and pulled themselves out, and onto the roofs of the houses.

They moved quickly, and silently; jumping from roof to roof, and hiding from the eyes of the guards that constantly looked over the machine getting ready for transport. They remained hidden by the shadows of a wall; regaining their composure, and whispering out their plan.

"Alright," he whispered. "There is one guard circling those crates beyond this wall, and guarding the blueprints. I'll drop down, and get rid of those, while you take the roof tops, and creep up behind the machine gun. There should be gunpowder, that they will load onto the carts soon. I need you to do what you do best."

"I think we already had this discussion sweetheart," she chuckled. "I'm the best at a lot of things..."

"Just go," he laughed, glancing around the side of the wall, before they both climbed up, and he dropped down to the other side, while she leaped across the rooftops, and sunk down behind the war machine that was still being prepped.

He eyed the guard, and moved forward quickly; burning the blue prints, and then climbing out of sight as he circled the crates aimlessly. He moved to the roof Temperance was once on, and dropped down behind a wall; watching as she struck rocks together in an attempt to make a spark. She smiled when the fire started to burn, and she nodded to Seeley, before her Cheshire grin lit up her face.

"Run," she whispered, as she grasped for his hand, and pulled him away from the explosion waiting to happen. She dragged him from behind the safety of the wall, and pulled him up a flight of stairs; ducking behind the nearby guard post, and peering around at the guards that remained clueless. They smiled at each other and waited momentarily, before the gunpowder exploded, and the war machine crumbled, much like the bodies of the guards watching them.

But the sound of slamming hooves and broken doors did not excite them, and they cursed softly at the sight of a second machine gun being pulled away by horses. They ran for the exit, and mounted their horses as quickly as possibly, before they took off in a gallop, and ran towards the retreating machine. They watched as a guard positioned himself behind the machine gun, and once the first shot rang out, they both dodged out of the way.

"Shit," she growled, as their horses ran forward. "What the hell are we supposed to do now? Get our heads shot off?"

"This guy is a terrible shot," Seeley screamed back; growling when he shot at loose timber, and blocked the main path. "All we need to do is catch up with him," he explained as they took a short cut, and jumped out behind the machine gun. "If we get close enough to jump on it, I can kill the guards, and get us out of here, so we can destroy this war machine, and bring Leonardo some good news."

"What if we get shot in the process?" she asked; moving her horse to the side as another bullet slid by her face.

"I doubt that will happen," he stated; before a hot metal circle seared his arm. "Ow! Mother fucker!"

"Uh-huh," she laughed; riding forward and jumping her horse over the logs the shooter once again tried to throw in their path. They rode up to the side quickly, and with unimaginable poise, they jumped from their horses, and landed on the cart. Temperance easily removed the fan Leonardo had given her, and slid out the spikes before she slashed the gunman's throat, and kicked him from behind the gun. Seeley smiled at her, and pushed away the body of the driver, before he grabbed the reigns, and drove forward.

"Are you taking the gun?" he asked.

"Hell, I think I'm a pretty good shot," she smiled; settling down in the proper position, before she grasped the gun in her hands.

"You better not get us killed."

"I haven't yet," she laughed; as Borgia guards rode up on their horses in an attempt to stop them. "Oh look, we have company."

"Well let's not give them the opportunity to kill us. Shoot them!"

"I wasn't planning on inviting them to dinner, Seeley," she said sarcastically, as she aimed the gun forward, and shot out the horses from under the guards. She watched as the others tripped over their fallen comrade, and laughed at their stupidity. "Wouldn't they have enough sense to dodge the fallen horse?"

"Don't speak so soon," he laughed; glancing behind them to see a whole swarm of guards charging forward. "Do you think you can take them all?"

"Oh, hell yes," she chuckled evilly; aiming the gun once again, and shooting out the horses of the guards one by one. She laughed as they tried to shoot at her with their own petty rifles; and shot them straight in the chest with the high powered gun in her hand. Her arms grew tired of turning the heavy metal, but her pure delight won over her pain, and she continued to fire. Groups of guards fell to their death, that was, until more and more seemed to appear. "Jesus...how many of you are there?"

"There's more?" he asked; glancing over his shoulder, and yelling as the horses ran straight into scaffolding.

"Stay on the road!"

"I'm sorry," he yelled. "It's hard to control the horses with the gun. It's scaring them."

"You were doing fine until you looked back here," she laughed; firing off more rounds, until they rode away from the small town, and once again entered the forest area. She shot away the last of the guards, and dropped the gun, before she jumped on the back of one of the horses, and allowed Seeley to unhook the cart. He mounted the horse beside her, and turned towards the gun that rested motionless in the road.

"The world is better without you," he said in a final goodbye, before he aimed the gun hidden within his wrist, and fired a bullet at the gunpowder that lined the fine wood. Heat vibrated in the air, and small shards of wood flew in every direction as the gun dismantled itself, and separated in multiple different pieces. They could hear the sound of hooves on the distance, and urged their horses forward; disappearing further into the woods, and making their way back towards Rome.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"That gun...was amazing," she laughed, as they entered the hideout, and moved into the foyer.

"Where have you been?" Machiavelli asked, with his hands rested sternly behind his back.

"We all have our secrets," Seeley chuckled.

"I've taken the liberty, and set up a means of communication with your recruits," he explained; motioning his hand to a table in the far corner. "They can receive orders via carrier pigeon."

"Thank you, Machiavelli," Seeley nodded, before he turned to see La Volpe and Regina step from the stairs.

"Bartolomeo sends his apologies," La Volpe greeted. "The French have doubled their assault."

"Either way, I've come up with a plan to assault the Borgia," Seeley stated.

"We can either go after supplies, or Cesare's followers," Machiavelli said from his position in the circle.

"We will go after both," Temperance answered; smiling up at her lover. "If we cut off his funds, Cesare will loose his army, and return without his men. So I ask you, where does he get his money? Father?"

"Agostino is the Pope's money lender...but Cesare does business with someone else. As of now, all we know is that he is called 'The Banker'."

"I know someone who owes The Banker money," Regina stated. "Senator Egidio Troche, comes in all the time and complains about his debts."

"Bene," Seeley nodded. "We will follow up on that lead."

"French soldiers are guarding the roads back to the Castello," Machiavelli stated. "Once Cesare returns...you will never get to him."

"My plan is the kill the French general," Seeley explained. "With him dead, Bartolomeo will have the Frenchmen on the defensive, and they will abandon their posts on the bridge."

"But even with those troops gone," Machiavelli muttered. "The Papal guard will continue to guard the inner gates."

"There is a side entrance," Volpe smirked. "Lucrezia's latest play-thing, Pietro, has a key."

"He was at the Castello," Seeley stated. "Cesare knows of Lucrezia and his romance."

"Come see me later," Volpe laughed. "I will have my thieves ascertain his location. Until then, I suggest everyone lay low. News of an...unexpected artillery hit...has already hit the streets."

"Good," Temperance smiled. "I could use a nap."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"We are close," he smiled, as he opened the window and took in the fresh air. "With each passing day, we grow closer to ending this...we grow closer to being able to just be together."

"I'm glad you feel so happy," she chuckled, as she moved up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. "But, with each growing day, things also become more dangerous, and I fear that you will be hurt. I picked up some money throughout the city. I want us to use it so that you can get better armor then the type you have now. We can also have Leonardo craft us something special if we have enough left over."

"I suppose that is wise," he smiled. "We can go shopping later this afternoon. Until then, I look forward to relaxing. Thanks to you, I've gotten used to sleeping like a normal human."

"Good," she laughed. "It's brought a more lively glow to your cheeks."

"Well, happiness is most likely contributing to that as well."

"You're happy?" she whispered; sliding her arms around his neck as he turned to face her.

"Of course I am," he laughed; moving his arms around her waist, and pulling her against his chest. "I am more than happy."

"Happy enough to prove it to me?" she asked; brushing her fingers against his cheek, and leaning forward to kiss his jaw sensually.

"And once more I say...more than happy."


	29. Escaping Debt

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

"Regina!" Seeley called, as he and Temperance entered the Rosa and moved to the courtesan businesswoman. "You spoke of a senator at the meeting."

"Yes," Regina smirked. "He is usually found on the Campidoglio. Just...look for the harassing guards, and screams for more time for payment."

"Will do," Seeley chuckled. "But once we kill the banker, your girls must take his money, and bring it back to the underground."

"We will do as such," she agreed. "Stay safe you two."

"We will," Temperance assured. "You stay safe as well. Extend that blessing to your girls."

"I shall," Regina nodded; straightening from her position over her desk, and nodding to a group of girls making their way down the steps. "I will get them ready now."

"Bene," Seeley nodded. "We will see you after this is done. Let's go."

Temperance smiled one last time, and walked from the Rosa in Fiore. "How are we going to be able to find the Senator? Sure there will be some argument, but the Campidoglio is full of people. You can barely hear yourself think."

"We assassins have a special...trick...when it comes to finding people. You have nothing to worry about bella."

~*~*B+B*~*~

Walking up the marble inclines towards the Plazzo Senatorio, they were met with the usual headache of being in the area. Though it was remarkably beautiful, that beauty attracted far to many people, and caused them to move through the plaza like a mass wave. The bells from the Senate building at the end of the plaza rang loudly, and caused the people around to speak louder to be heard. Such noise pierced their eardrums, and made their blood pulse painfully in their heads.

"How's that trick working for ya?" Temperance asked sarcastically; narrowing her eyes at Seeley, who was scanning the ground.

But, his vision was darkened, and the crowds of people around him weren't noticeable, the only figures that stood out were his allies, and his enemies. He moved forward; pushing through this crowd he couldn't see, until he reached the large statue in the middle, and pointed towards a building that shadowed the street below completely. "He's over there," he whispered. "Surrounded by guards."

"That's not good," Temperance mused, as her ears picked up on a conversation further down the plaza.

"Why should we give our money to Egidio? We already know what he intends to do with it..."

"It looks like the senator isn't all that popular either," Temperance whispered, as they moved through the crowds, and towards the man surrounded by fierce motioning guards.

"No more arguing, your bill has come due!" one of the guards growled, as they neared the scene.

"Make an exception for an old man," Egidio pleaded; his slightly portly body adorned in fine furs and metals.

"No," another guard hissed; stepping forward with his companion and binding Egidio's arms. "The Banker sent us to collect."

"I will have his money momentarily!" Egidio promised; glancing between the two guards holding his arms, and the last guard standing before him.

"No good enough," the man to his left growled, before the guard standing before him slammed his fists forward, and began to beat Egidio for the money he owed.

They spoke no words, before they bolted forward; Temperance withdrawing her daggers and jumping onto one of the guards, while Seeley assassinated the guard beside him. She stood from her position, and turned to that last fighter; raising her hands and catching the wrists of the man that moved to push her to the ground. She kicked her foot out, and met with his leg; knocking him down and driving her blade into the man's side; before she regained her footing, and turned to the Senator.

"Good citizens in Roma?" Egidio asked; passing his hand over his balding head. "I thought they were a dying breed."

"Senator Egidio Troche?" Seeley asked.

"I don't owe you money too, do I?" the senator asked in horror.

"I'm looking for Cesare's banker."

"Ha!" Egidio chuckled ruefully. "Cesare Borgia. And you are?"

"Friends of the family," he stated; glancing to Temperance at his side.

"Cesare has lots of friends these days. Unfortunately, I am not one of them."

"I can pay," Temperance stated simply.

"Well! Isn't it so? You fight guards and give away money," Egidio smiled. "Where have you been all my life?"

"We better get out of here," Seeley muttered.

"I know a place, though, you'll have to protect me. The guards aren't too friendly these days."

"That is fine," Seeley assured. "Mi amore, take the roof tops. Guard us from the sky. I'll lead Egidio where he has to go."

She nodded, and immediately took off towards the other end of the plaza; sneaking into the shadows before she positioned herself on the rooftops.

"Keep your eyes open," the assassin stated, before he turned, and began to move into the crowd. They moved forward, and glanced around; sighing as the guards lined what looked like every entrance and exit in and out of the plaza. "Someone really wants you dead."

"A few months ago, my brother Francesco, the Pope's chamberlain...I know I know, long story. He told me of Cesare's plans for Romagna. I wrote a letter to the ambassador of Venezia, warning him of the attack. One of my letters must have been intercepted. The Senate has nothing to do! The Borgia have taken all the power. Do you know what it's like to have un cazzo to do? It changes a man. I admit, I've been gambling...drinking-"

"And whoring," Seeley growled; leading him up a flight of stairs, and down another flight further away from the guards.

"Oh you're good," Egidio smirked. "Was it the perfume on my sleeve?"

"Something like that..."

"The Senate used to petition things of meaning. Much like unlawful cruelty...abandoning children. Now we write up legislation of the appropriate width of women's sleeves."

"Unlike you. You advertise false causes to pay back your gambling debts."

"False causes? I intend on perusing them when I have the money. Do you ever look at the grave and say 'This is the most important thing I will ever do'?"

They rounded a corner, and they walked with the crowd towards the first place Egidio suggested they go. "It's not safe here," Seeley stated; nodding towards the guards standing near the door. "We must keep moving."

~*~*B+B*~*~

It was the third location that he suggested, that worked in hiding them. They snuck through the back stairs, and moved through the gates of his brother's house; while Temperance dropped down from the roof, and joined them.

"Maledette letters," Egidio hissed. "I never should have sent them. Now Cesare will murder me. Welcome to the home of the brother Francesco. Thank god he isn't here. We haven't talked since he found out about the letters. What did you two want again?"

"Cesare's banker," Temperance answered.

"Right," the senator sighed. "I need to arrive there with the money. Problem is, there is no money."

"You are meeting The Banker?" Seeley asked. "Where?"

"I never know until I'm there," Egidio shrugged. "I go to one of three places, then his friends take me, to him."

"I will bring you the money you owe," Temperance stated.

"Seriously?" Egidio asked; chuckling as he opened the gates for them. "You need to stop this, you might give me hope."

"How much do you need?" she asked.

"Three thousand."

"I'll be back," she whispered; touching Seeley's hand. "I have that much in the bank from our revenue with the stores we have reopened. Just...stay here."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Here," she said; walking into the courtyard and throwing the money to Egidio. "There's all you need."

"I cannot believe you would just do this," the senator said appreciatively.

"There is a condition," Seeley reminded.

"I knew it..."

"Keep an eye on the politics of the city. I want you to report back to Regina at the Rosa In Fiore about targets who are helping the Borgia," Seeley stated.

"And what? You'll make them disappear?" he asked; turning and placing money in a gold encrusted box. "The piece of shit may hate me, but he's still family. Come on, we must go."

"Lead the way," Seeley grumbled, as he nodded to Temperance. "We'll follow you on the roof tops."

"Very well," Egidio muttered; stepping away from his brother's house, and making his way to the meeting point.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to his lover; reaching for her hand, and gently kissing her cheek.

"I'm not a fan of debtors," she grumbled simply. "They tend to be greedy...and very untrustworthy."

"Relax," he cooed, before he nodded to the roof above them. "After you."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Where the hell are they taking us?" Seeley asked, as they jumped from roof top to roof top, and kept their eyes trained on the guards escorting Egidio through the street.

"Once again my love, look around and try to find a marker that MIGHT be where we are going," she stated; pointing onto the horizon, that was blocked by the Pantheon's large cupola.

"Oh I really hope not," he groaned, as they continued to follow the group towards the Pantheon.

"Why not?"

"There is only one way in."

"There is never just one way in," she explained, as they crouched on the roof and watched Egidio hand the money over to another guard, who then disappeared into the Pantheon. "We need to get in there."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" he asked.

"Through the roof," she laughed; smiling as his confused look. "You need to grow accustomed to looking up, Seeley."

He watched as she dropped from the roof, and he followed when she sprinted for the back of the large building. With ease, she was able to climb up the back of the Pantheon, and soon they were scooting around to the front of a wide ledge that circled all the way around the building. They reached the roof, and she glanced out over Rome, before they turned to the step like architecture that led up to the cupola's dome. They crawled to the top, and tore away a part of the fencing that circled the opening before they peered over, and glanced down at the guard counting the money.

"How are we supposed to get down there?" he whispered.

"Just, follow my lead, and be quiet," she answered; grasping for the edge where the fencing once stood, and sliding down until she grasped for the golden rings that lined down the curve of the building. She used them as holds and easily got herself onto the balcony that circled the room at the end of the dome. She watched as he dropped down beside her, and once again they dropped further down the wall, and began to crawl down, until they reached the bottom, and hid behind the pillars.

She remained in the shadows, while he moved forward and silently killed the man who straightened up from his counting and sighed out "Now, time to kill that senator."

Instantly, Seeley began stripping away his armor, and Temperance stepped out in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Hide the body," he demanded, as he began to strip his uniform, for the armor the man was wearing.

"Are you going to try and impersonate him?"

"Yes, now hide his body."

"You have to take the money to the banker," she growled, as she dragged the corpse towards the back of the building, and hid him behind one of the large crosses. "You don't know where he is."

"I'm improvising," he growled, as he threw her his assassin's uniform, and lowered his helmet over his eyes. "Just, follow me."

"What if they find out it's not you?"

"Can't really bother with that now," he mumbled.

"Is everything alright in there?" one of the guards called. "We must go, Luigi! Or we'll be late!"

"You're fucking crazy," she hissed.

He shrugged, and bent down to pick up the box of money that Egidio brought. He smiled at her one last time, before he made his way towards the front of the Pantheon, and left her to roll her eyes, and hope to god that he didn't get them both killed.


	30. In and Out

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

"The count is complete?" the guard asked, that had called for him. Seeley nodded, and the guard smirked, before he turned to face Egidio. "Good. Now, kill him!"

"No," Seeley ordered.

"Well, you're lucky Egidio. Luigi says you may live," he mused, as they guards holding Egidio let him go, and the Senator scurried away. "Lead the way boss."

Seeley nodded, and stepped forward; sighing and shaking his head. Maybe Temperance was right...maybe this was a bad idea.

~*~*B+B*~*~

Eventually, with some subtle voice direction from the two guards that came with him, Seeley was able to meet up with the guard that stood at the end of the bridge leading towards the center of the Centro district. Bright marble shone around them, and once he came to face with a man dressed in head to toe armor; he nodded and allowed Seeley to pass, and ordered he hand the money to the man beside him. "Take the money to the banker," he told the man at his side, before he stopped the others following Seeley.

"We cannot go in?" the guards asked sadly.

"You have to patrol, by orders of Cesare," he explained.

"Cesare?" Seeley asked, as he disappeared into the darkness. "He's here?"

Though, another guard ran across the bridge, and stopped the others from leaving. "Luigi has been killed," he said hurriedly. "We found his body at the Pantheon."

"Luigi?" the heavily guarded man asked. "But we just let him in."

"Uh-oh," Seeley laughed, as he ducked into a back alley, and met with the courtesans that Regina had sent. "Tell Regina that the Banker is here," he ordered, as Temperance dropped beside him, and handed him his uniform.

They nodded and scattered, allowing Seeley to change, while Temperance glanced out to keep her eye on the money. "Listen," he whispered. "I don't want you going into this. It's too dangerous."

"Well I'm not leaving you alone," she argued. "We're partners, Seeley, and we don't do anything by ourselves. That is what gets us killed, understand? I can find my own way in."

"This place is a fucking hole of Borgia guards," he growled. "Cesare is here...there is security everywhere."

"Like I said, I can find my own way in," she smiled. "Just...use the courtesans, and keep your eyes on the money. I'll meet you in the party, alright? I have a way of blending in."

"Be careful," he stated; grasping for her wrist, and pulling her towards him for a gentle kiss. "Alright?"

"Trust me...I have an idea. No one will be able to recognize me."

"If you say so," he muttered, letting her go and watching as she disappeared, before he slipped out of the building and into the crowd. He nodded to the courtesans, and handed them money. "Cover me," he whispered. "Distract the guards."

~*~*B+B*~*~

He had no idea what sort of party was going on, but he was sure it was a pretty fucked up one. Lining the streets, and in the shadows, people dressed in bikinis of leaves, with some sort of masks over their eyes, drank, danced, and practically had sex for all to see. Trastevere was surrounded with sex driven drunks; dancing around as if under a spell, and fraternizing with any person who walked by. He felt slightly disgusting as he shrugged off the hands of drunken women looking for a man to bed them, and grumbled as another woman continued to try and distract him. He watched the money change hands to another, and smiled as a courtesan glanced at him, and nodded before she slid to his side.

He followed them through the ruins, and hid within the crowds, until he found a spot with a group of courtesans. He waited with them and watched as an overweight man, with red cloth barely covering him from the waist down, stepped out, and smiled. The traditional hat of the cardinals rested upon his head, and necklaces that held heavy jewels bounced against his fatty body.

"Money for you banker," the guard said.

"I will take that," The Banker smiled. "And that," he chuckled; grabbing the courtesan and pulling her to his side. "You are dismissed."

"It's a pleasure," she cooed softly; batting her eyes and smiling.

"Welcome to my party," The Banker smiled. "I am Juan Borgia."

"Cesare is getting ready to speak in the main room your excellence," a guard announced, before he disappeared and Juan nodded.

"Come," he ordered, leading his courtesan away, as another snuck up and grabbed the hands of the guard that was dealing with the money. He remained rigid for mere moments, before he smiled and allowed himself to be pulled into the darkness; while two other courtesans closed the box and took the money away.

Seeley growled as Juan began to move; his conversation with the courtesan far from his ears. He looked around for an escape, and began to climb for the ruins, all the while glancing around and wondering where Temperance was.

~*~*B+B*~*~

Without much difficulty, he was able to sneak into the main ruins, and blend himself with a group of others. Everyone seemed to turn their attention to the front of the room, and from the doors of the church emerged Cesare Borgia, with his father, the Pope, standing right behind him.

"What better way to celebrate my victories, than join in the brotherhood of man?" Cesare asked; as his voice carried across the crowd. "Soon we will be here once more celebrating a united Italia. And then, the feasting will last for forty days and forty nights. Commence the feast!"

He honed his ears on the conversation, and crept closer to hear the hushed words that Rodrigo was hissing to his son. "We did not agree to conquer Italia."

"If your brilliant Captain General says we can, then why not rejoice and let it happen?" Cesare spat.

"You risk upsetting the delicate balance of power we have worked so hard to tighten!"

"I appreciate everything that you have done for me. But I am the one with the army, so I am making the decisions. Don't look so unhappy...enjoy yourself," Cesare laughed, before he once again disappeared into the church, and left Rodrigo to follow him.

"Hey," Seeley heard from a far corner. He narrowed his eyes at the figure, and then gasped as he stormed forward and stood in front of her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked; trying to keep himself composed.

"What everyone else is," Temperance smiled; her eyes shining and making her barely covered body even more irresistible. "You heard Cesare, they are celebrating the brotherhood of man. They are trying to emulate the paradise of Eden, which is why everyone is wearing leaves as clothing," she explained; motioning to her own body. "I needed to blend in, and by looking like this...I look exactly how Juan Borgia wants me to look."

"And what exactly do you look like other than sex on mile long legs?" he muttered; trying to shield her from any other appreciative eyes."

"Eve," she laughed. "She is usually represented with flowing dark hair," she explained. "I styled my hair to be as such. I can walk right up to Juan Borgia and distract him. I can pull him away from his guards, and you can kill him."

"No matter how much I hate that you're wearing that in public, your plan is brilliant," he hissed. "I'll sneak over onto one of those benches. You just...bring him by me."

"Don't be so jealous," she smiled; reaching up and cradling his cheek before she pulled him down to kiss him passionately. "Others may look, but you are the only one who is able to touch."

"I'm fine," he muttered. "Just...get going so we can get this over with."

~*~*B+B*~*~

She waited until he was situated on one of the benches, before she made her appearance into the firelight. She knew as soon as she stepped out for all to see that all turned to look at her. Her large rounded breasts fell to her thin stomach, which then curved into her perfect, long legs. Her skin was untouched by any markings, and glimmered in the light of the fire. Her eyes were wide, and the usual cerulean depths, had darkened to a blue that matched that color of the ocean. She was the perfect image of beauty, and she was the perfect bait for Juan Borgia's attentions.

He finally caught on to the fact that the attention of many of his party goers had turned to the gorgeous woman that was walking his way. The Banker smiled in interest and nodded to his guard; demanding that he busy himself with other work, and leave him alone with this woman.

"Why, hello," he smiled; reaching forward and kissing her hand. "I don't think I've ever met you before. What is your name?"

"I am no one of importance," she whispered in a silken tone that dripped of ecstasy. "It's an honor to meet you."

"As it is to meet you," he laughed. "You, are absolutely gorgeous. How would you like to come with me? I can get rid of my guards and I can show you what it's like to be accommodated by the wealthiest man in Roma."

"That sounds wonderful," she smiled, as she grasped for his hand and pulled him towards the bench where Seeley was concealed. "But...I believe that maybe we should get to know each other more, before we take a step like that."

"Says the woman who won't tell me her name."

"My name isn't important," she laughed. "The only thing that is important is that you know...I'm not here to please you."

"Then why are you here bella?" he asked; stopping when she dropped her hands and continued to move away from him.

"I'm here to bring you to your death," she explained, before Seeley jumped from his seat, and stabbed his blade into Juan's side, and sat him on the bench. Blood spilled from between the fat man's fingers, and he looked up to them with pain in his eyes.

"Pleasures unearned, bring pain upon themselves," Seeley whispered; as he grabbed Temperance's hand, and moved them backwards towards their escape. "Requiescat in pace."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"So, I'm assuming you didn't like the outfit I threw together," she chuckled as she pulled away the leafy garment from her body, in exchange for the normal clothes that he extended towards her.

"Of course I liked it," he smiled. "I just didn't like other people seeing you in it."

"Well, I wasn't much of a fan parading around in it either," she stated; pulling on her tight pants and boots, before she pulled the cascading lengths of her hair behind her and tied the tie at her shoulder. "You are the only person who should get to see that much skin."

"Well, you can make it up to me later," he laughed. "We have one last place we must go to before tonight is done."

"The Rosa?"

"Si. I must make sure that the girls returned safely."

"Lead the way then."


	31. Trojan Horse

**Twit Shit: Twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosarus**

* * *

"Well," Machiavelli started the next day. "The money transfer was undoubtedly a success, now I believe that you should speak with Bartolomeo. He's been having trouble with the French. The sooner you off the Baron, the less trouble we will have."

"Will do, Machiavelli," Seeley nodded, as he grasped for Temperance's wrist. "Come on, we can take the tunnels to the barracks. It'll be a lot faster."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Who goes there?" Bartolomeo asked, when he heard footsteps move through his gates, and he turned to face the intruders with his sword.

"Salve to you too," Seeley laughed, as he and Temperance moved closer to the army leader.

"Seeley! Temperance! I apologize, I was expecting my wife."

"Tell me why that doesn't surprise me?" Seeley muttered to his lover.

"The French whores have us under pressure," Bartolomeo began, before Seeley interrupted him.

"Tell me about their General. This...Baron De Valois."

"Cesare was able to persuade King Louis to send an entire army to defeat me," Bartolomeo laughed. "I'm flattered."

"Where can we find him?" Temperance asked.

"It's only a matter of time before I have Valois by the throat. We have them in retreat," the General laughed, as a gun shot rang out, and hit the wall near where they were standing.

"They seem to be getting closer," Seeley grumbled, even as Bartolomeo waved his hand in front of his face.

"We have it under control-"

"Close the gates!" a mercenary called out.

"Bene," Bartolomeo stated. "So, maybe I could use a little help."

"You get the gates," Seeley whispered. "I'll cover you."

~*~*B+B*~*~

French bodies littered the grounds of the mercenary camp, and Seeley panted softly as he put away the sword he had used to fight away what was like a complete army of Frenchmen. Temperance gently slid her hand against his back; ignoring the cut to her shoulder that one of the French soldiers have given her, and making her way to the front of the camp, when a mercenary on look out announced: "The Baron calls from the field!"

"Bonjour, le général d'Alviano. Êtes-vous prêt à se rendre?"

"Why don't you come closer and say that?" Bartolomeo yelled at the French baron that sat high on his horse; with his body adorned in the blue uniform of his country.

"You must learn to speak French," the Baron laughed; his black hair slicked back under a cap and his mustache playing against his top lip. "It will mask your barbaric sensibilities."

"Perhaps you can teach me, and I can instruct you on fighting, since you seem to do so little of it!"

"As entertaining as this little party has been, I would like your unconditional surrender before sunrise."

"Hah!" Bartolomeo laughed; unsheathing his sword and waving it for the Baron to see from below the camp. "My lady Bianca will whisper it in your ear!"

"I believe another lady might object to that," the Baron stated; as he raised his hand, and motioned for a guard to step forward and bring his prisoner into the light. Pantasilea growled and thrashed against her bindings; turning to the Baron and spitting: "Mio marito sta per uccidere tutti voi!"

"I will murder you! Francese puttanes!"

"Calm down for your wife's sake," The Baron called. "You know my rules. Enter my camp, unarmed at dawn. And practice your French. Soon, all of Italie will be speaking it."

"I will get you! You son of a bitch!" Bartolomeo screamed, as he demanded that the gates be opened, and he mounted his horse. Seeley and Temperance ran after him; grabbing horses of their own, and chasing the angered General through the streets of Rome, that led to a large camp built tall with walls that looked impossible to climb.

"This is their camp?" Temperance asked; as they dismounted their horses, and walked with Bartolomeo to the large gate that locked away entrance into the camp.

"You steal a man's wife, and then go hide inside a fortress?" he asked, as random soldiers shot at Bartolomeo, in an attempt to scare him off. "Nothing hangs between your thighs! In fact, there is a hole there! So deep, it reaches into the maledetto inferno!"

"What use to her are you dead?" Temperance asked from Bartolomeo's side.

"We will regroup and fight them like we did at the Arsenale," Seeley said.

"The camp is thicker with Frenchmen than the streets of Paris," Bartolomeo called out in anger.

"Then we will climb the battlements," Seeley suggested.

"They cannot be scaled! Pantasilea would know what to do," he sighed. "Maybe this is the end. I enter at dawn bearing gifts...and hope that coward spares her life."

"Why did I not think of it before?" Temperance asked; smiling as both Seeley and Bartolomeo turned to look at her in confusion.

"What did I say?" the general asked.

"Call your mercenaries back to the barracks," she said happily. "I'll explain there."

"You better have something good," Bartolomeo grumbled, before he nodded to the mercenaries lining the other side of the wall. "Fall back!"

"What the hell were you talking about?" Seeley asked. "How are we supposed to get through to the Baron without getting noticed by all the soldiers?"

"I told you...I'll explain when we get there," she laughed; running towards her horse, and pulling herself up quickly, before she shot out in the direction of the barracks, and left Seeley staring after her in confusion.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"So, what is your plan landroncello?"

"Your men can overwhelm the French forces if I get them inside correct?" Temperance asked.

"Of course they can but-"

"Especially if the patrols are taken completely by surprise," she interrupted.

"Yes."

"Then we need to liberate several suits of French armor," she explained. "Your mercenaries can dress like Frenchmen, and you will be able to walk right in."

"Hah!" Bartolomeo laughed; stepping forward and slamming his hands against her shoulders. "Temperance Brennan you are truly a woman after my own heart! Seeley, did you have any idea she was this smart?"

"I knew she was smart," he chuckled. "But I didn't know she was that smart."

"Never doubt my intelligence," she smiled. "Seeley and I will get the armor."

"My troops will collect them from the dead," he promised. "Then we will depart from the north, as to not arouse suspicion. All I ask is that you kill the guards without a fight. The armor must remain clean."

"Naturally," she assured; stepping back and sharing a smile with Seeley, before she returned her attention to the mercenary leader. "Tell your troops to stay back a ways. This won't take very long. You will leave at dawn."

"What will you be doing?" Bartolomeo asked, as he absently brushed his finger along the length of his sword.

"I will infiltrate the camp on my own. I can get inside much quicker. I plan on sneaking after the Baron so we can save Pantasilea."

"Bene," he nodded. "Now go. Dawn will come soon."

~*~*B+B*~*~

The sun was rising by the time they had killed enough guards to clothe the army of mercenaries that Bartolomeo was planning on bringing with him. The light stung at their eyes, and even though they knew they were drained of energy, adrenaline was pulsing through their veins, and allowing them to believe that they felt well-rested. They met up with the troops in the north, as as they neared, Bartolomeo called out. "Bring me some of that perverted armor!"

"You aren't wearing any," Temperance interrupted.

"Why not?"

"You are their prisoner," she explained; nodding to the large crowd of his forces behind him. "You surrender to them, they are bringing you to the Baron. Seeley will be acting as you Captain."

"Ah I see," Bartolomeo smiled. "Then what?"

"You attack on my signal," Seeley chuckled; as he stripped away his own armor for the armor of the French.

"Bene," he nodded; turning to his men. "Get into formation!"

Temperance smiled and helped Seeley strap his armor together; resting her hands on his chest when he was dressed and ready to move out with the troops. "Be careful," she whispered to him; sliding her fingers around his neck, and pulling him closer for a soft kiss. "I don't want you to be the next person the Baron takes hostage. Situations like this scare me...and I want you in my arms tonight."

"I will be fine," he assured; resting his hands against her cheeks momentarily, as his lips moved to press against her forehead. "But you must be safe as well. You are walking in without costume. Please...keep your head up."

"I will," she promised. "Now go. They are leaving."

"I love you," he whispered. "Good luck mi amore. I will be there to help you when, and if you need it."

~*~*B+B*~*~

The fight under her was a clash of blue. She could barely tell which men were the Baron's, and which were Bartolomeo's. But her job wasn't to fight off the Baron's men, it was to save Pantasilea. She was able to kill the guards and raise the gates to the Baron's fortress with ease, but getting around to getting closer to the Baron was another story. The Baron turned around at the sound of the gates rising, and shot his gun in her direction, before he drug Pantasilea into the fortress. Temperance sighed and glanced around her; pulling her daggers from her side and sneaking her way around the perimeter of the building.

She could hear Pantasilea crying from within, and soon she felt anger searing her from the inside out. One by one guards fell to her feet, and soon she was able to climb onto a nearby post tower, and onto the top of the fortress that was being guarded by one of the Baron's gunmen. She shimmied her way around the outside of the building; hanging on the edge until the guard walked by her, and she pulled herself up, and slid her dagger into the man's stomach.

She stepped over his body, and perched on the edge; glancing down to see the Baron circling Pantasilea with his gun aimed at her head. She hissed in annoyance, and readied her hand; before she leaped from her position on top of the building, and ended the Baron's life with her dagger sliding straight into the bastard's neck. His blood poured into her hand, and she shivered as the warm liquid spilled around her grasp.

"Temperance," Pantasilea sighed happily; gaining the thief's attention, and earning her way out of the binds around her hands.

"Are you alright?" Temperance asked; wiping away the Baron's blood, before she helped Pantasilea to her feet.

"Yes," she assured; turning towards her husband, and Seeley who were running towards them.

"Pantasilea!" Bartolomeo called out; reaching for his wife and resting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't ever disappear again," he sighed; moving his hand to cup her cheek. "I was lost without you."

"Really?" she asked. "But, you rescued me."

"Temperance came up with a brilliant plan," Bartolomeo said, before Temperance shook her head and sheathed her daggers.

"No, this wasn't my idea. It was your husbands."

"It was?" the surprised mercenary leader asked; tilting his head at the thief's words.

"You are my prince," Pantasilea smiled.

"Now I better earn that title," Bartolomeo sighed, as his wife stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"You will," she swore, before she pulled away, and turned to Temperance and Seeley. "Thank you...thank you both."

They all shared mutual smiles, and once Bartolomeo left with Pantasilea at his side, Seeley turned to look at his own lover. He gently touched her cheek and smiled at her, even as she glanced behind them to look at the Baron's body. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," she muttered. "It's just...like I said. Things like this make it a little too real. What if it were you, instead of Pantasilea? And...what if I screwed up and you...you got-"

"You wouldn't have screwed up," he argued. "You would have saved me just like you did her. You were amazing, besides, the Baron is dead, Pantasilea is fine, and now the French will be on the defensive. We're done here. Now, why don't we go home? We can take a few days off and just relax. We'll wait for your father to come with information about Pietro, before we do anything else. Alright?"

"Okay," she whispered; once again glancing to the Baron's body, before she turned back to Seeley, and smiled when he pulled her into a gentle hug, and brushed his fingers through her hair. His lips moved against her forehead, and a soft sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes against the blood that flooded her vision, and the lack of sympathy she had for the corpse lying behind them.


	32. Official Promises

**An: I beat the first game last night. That's why I'm bringing more of the assassin history into this. I sorta understand more, though there wasn't much to learn in the first game, that I couldn't have deduced from the second and third game.**

* * *

He had lost her hours ago. As far as he knew he had no idea where she went, but he knew he need not worry. He was the kind of man that made his decisions on feelings, and the decision between freaking out, and riling the city to find his lover, and remaining calm, was based on the fact that his stomach had not pitted, and in truth, he wasn't worried. He knew their recent activities throughout the city had scared her. She was straying from her original purpose in life, and into his own. Instead of a thief, she now acted like an assassin.

And he knew better than anyone that that specific transformation, is the toughest any human can ever experience. If you tread into the dark waters that circle the assassins as a whole, you are prone to see everything that was once hidden from your gaze. Instead of love, you saw deception, and instead of happiness, you saw terror and distress. Any concept of innocence is lost, along with the part of your mind that once wanted to believe in things higher than yourself.

He could see the sun setting on the far away horizon, and just like every night, he wondered exactly how far the sun touched. He wondered, if it were possible, could you ride to the furthest stretches of the Earth, solely to grow closer to the life sustaining celestial object that hung so teasingly in the sky? Such fantasies about petty things were usually lost upon him, but he had promised to himself, and to her, that these few days would be personal recuperation days.

He needed some folly. He needed to be able to restore the sanity that he been loosing throughout this war.

He glanced upwards when he heard the a shuffle that barely transcended the volume of a river rat. His interest peaked instantly, and as his eyes closed momentarily, as he swore that he could smell her perfume floating on the soft Roman breeze. The bricks had grown cold under his hands, as he climbed towards the top of the roof, and once he stilled on the edge, he could see her sitting at the further end of the building.

She was huddled in her position; her knees placed under her chin, and her arms around her legs. Her azure eyes were fixated solely on the sunset; sliding back in forth as if tracing the ethereal strokes of color that painted the sky. He knew that she was aware of his presence, as he walked across the roof, and sat by her side; allowing her chilled body to seek solace against his own, while her cheek fell to his shoulder.

"What troubles you amore mio?" he whispered; turning over his palm, so that her small hand could rest within his own.

"Many things...nothing at all...I'm not really sure at this point," she muttered. "Is this how you feel all the time?"

"Yes, but you get used to it after awhile."

"How can you get used to being proud for your actions, but hating yourself for them as well?" she asked. "It's the single most confusing, contradicting, and tiring thing that has ever plagued the mind of man."

"You don't regret killing the Baron do you?"

"No," she answered. "But I regret that it has come down to killing. Seeley," her voice was a sigh. A smooth and soft caress that was barely heard over the wind that brushed around their bodies. "In Venice...I was nothing more than a thief. I spend my day cutting purses, and stealing money bags. I distracted guards to loot their chests but I never had to kill anyone. But here...in Rome...that is all that we are. People see our pictures and spit on our names. They call us murderers...cutthroats...demons...I care not what people say, but..."

"It hurts either way," he finished; leaning over to kiss her forehead. "I know bella, I know. But there is a reason we don't directly work with the typical Roman citizen. We've had this discussion before...you told me specifically that they don't understand. Temperance, sweetheart, they will never understand. They speak ill of us now, but those who open their mouths to slander are those that shouldn't be considered actual citizens. Those with time to gossip, have no time for work. It's the workers, the middle and lower class of society, to whom we serve. We make Roma a better place for them, and they are grateful for it."

"I suppose I'm worried simply because...I don't know how my parents would see me now. I don't know if they would approve of my actions, or shun me for slaughtering their already 'perfect' name..."

"I didn't know your parents," he murmured; bringing their joint hands to his lips. "But, I'm proud of you. Your father...your real father...he's proud of you. And your friend back in Venezia, I'm sure she is proud of you. Among with multiple others. I don't think you recognize how many people look up to you...how many people admire you, and how many people are so proud of you for what you stand for."

"Now tell me, assassin," she laughed as they shifted in position, and allowed for her back to rest comfortably against his chest. "What is it...exactly...that I stand for?"

"Well," he chuckled; resting his chin against her shoulder. "You represent justice...and beauty. You represent the ability to work towards your aspirations, and you represent a sense a pride that only certain women, who are incredibly confident within themselves can have. You represent care, and compassion, and the magical love that can only be felt between lovers drawn together with deeply rooted emotion. As well as reason...intelligence and light."

"Light?"

"I'm going to be completely honest with you. If I hadn't met you, I would have driven myself insane. I would have been long gone if it wasn't for you to pull me away from whatever plague had settled over my mind. So...so yes, in my mind, you represent light."

"I doubt that," she smirked; reaching behind her and brushing her fingers through the short strands of his hair. "You have a very strong mind. You aren't weak enough to go that far. All you needed was a little spark to your days. You needed something to live for...something to kill for...something that couldn't be darkened by the shedding of human blood."

"Thinking quite highly of yourself don't you think?"

"I don't mean me," Temperance laughed. "At least...I don't mean me as a person. I'm speaking of love, idiot...the kind that swells your heart at the beginning of every day, and refuses to falter. That is the only act of innocence that resides in this world. Love is the only true happiness."

"Speaking of happiness," he smiled; standing from behind her and reaching down to grasp her hands. "I have a surprise for you that I'm sure will make you very happy."

"And what is that?" she asked. He pulled her to her feet, and before she could stumble forward towards the edge of the rooftop, he slid his arm around her waist, and pulled her to his chest.

"I have a friend of mine that lives near Il Vaticano. He is one of the finest chefs in Roma, and he's agreed to make us something special tonight. He has a table set up for us on the balcony of his house, over-looking the river. He ensures the best food you could ever eat, and the finest wine known to man," Seeley chuckled; letting her go so he could offer her his arm. "It's only a short trip by rooftop."

"You didn't have to do anything special tonight," she laughed, a soft blush creeping under her cheek bones. "I would hate to burden one of your friends."

"It's of no burden to him," he swore. "And besides...I wanted to do something special. I enjoy having the opportunity to spoil you, and we wanted to relax. So, we're relaxing."

"I suppose so," she smiled. "But you know what would make it even more relaxing?"

"What?"

"If we race there...and burn some energy on the way there..."

"What is it with you and racing?"

"It's not about racing," she laughed. "It's about winning."

He opened his mouth to reply, but by the time he blinked, her back was to him and she was running across the roof tops. He laughed heartily as she glanced back to him, and he caught her blissful smile, before she turned and burst forward into her jump towards another building. Her stride never faltered, and her skin remained a cool, shining ivory, despite the energy her body needed to free-run at her speed. He almost missed his jump admiring her, and as he grunted and shimmied to fix his grip on the edge of the roof, he looked up to see her looking down at him. She reached forward and grasped his forearm; chuckling and helping him to his feet, before he reached forward, and held her face between his hands; keeping her from running away. They stumbled backwards as his forehead rested against his own, and once they fell onto the rooftop under their feet, and their lips joined together in a tender, but rough duel; one thought continuously rolled through his mind.

_'She is beautiful.'_

~*~*B+B*~*~

"How much more time do you think we have?" she whispered, as they slowly walked away from their dining place, and towards the hideout.

"Not much," he muttered. "But...we can't fall into the illusion that what we expect, will happen."

"_La shay'a haqiqiyun mutlaq bal kullahum mumkin_...am I correct, assassin?"

"You know of our creed," he smiled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, there are a lot of books in the hideout. I picked up one, that was written in Arabic. It was difficult to read, but I was fluent enough to learn about one of your ancestors," she chuckled. "An honorable man...ya know...after the whole, failure to understand what the assassins stood for."

"Altaïr," he nodded in recognition. "His story is famous among us."

"His story...is your story," she laughed. "With good reason though. He may not have been the best assassin, in mind set in the beginning, but he was shaped into the honor that ever assassin holds. I see it within all of you. You, Machiavelli, my father...you all have an...aura of sorts...as if that honor is flowing from your pores. Despite what conflicts might bother you at the time, you are proud to do what you do, and even in the worst situations, you remain on the side of good."

"Don't speak so sullenly," he smiled. "Because this aura you see in me...I see in you as well."

"Maybe, but I am no assassin. I'm nothing more than a petty thief with a bum leg that knows how to wield a knife," she muttered; stepping away from a drunken man stumbling towards his home. "I was never taught your creed. I never studied your ancestors, and their impact on the world. I never knew the assassin's story, until I met you. I didn't even know about assassins in general until I was well into the years of a teenager. I would have never known of them, had La Volpe not saved me from those men who took me."

"Not necessarily true. You could have been dragged to Monteriggioni and THEN found out that assassins existed," he chuckled. "And then I would have been even more irresistible than I am already."

"Right..."

"When you were fleeing Monteriggioni," he whispered. "When you went downstairs into the shrine. Did you take any time to notice what was around you?"

"Not really," she muttered. "I was...upset...about our departure."

"I'm sorry," he murmured; stilling her, and reaching up to brush his finger along her jaw. "I'm still very sorry."

"You made up for it," Temperance teased as her fingers moved forward and hooked into the strap that crossed his chest. "But, what was downstairs in that shrine?"

"Not was...is," he explained. "It is still there."

"After the attack?"

"Yes," he nodded. "That temple was meant to stay...and it shall stay. When this war is done, and when we leave Venezia, for Firenze, I will show you the beauty and history held beneath the place that was once my home. I will teach you about those who fought before you, and therefore, you will no longer have argument that you are not an assassin."

"But...I'm not an assassin," she stated. "I have no burn on my finger, I know no history of your people other than that of Altaïr. All I am is a thief with knives."

"You are wrong amore mio," he chuckled; kissing her forehead, before he released her hand and started to walk backwards down the alley towards the hideout. "How about this. I'll give you this little assignment, and once you know the answer, you will realize just how much of an assassin you really are."

"Alright, well what is it?"

"I want you to tell me...what makes an assassin...an assassin. What separates us from the mindless killers, and the Templars that walk this Earth. Once you know the correct answer, tell me, and if you're right, I'll make things official."

"You'll make things...official?"

"Si, signora," he smirked. "But until then, we speak not of the matter. Think about it. You'll realize in time."


	33. Patching The Leek

**An: Sorry for taking so long to update this. I can only blame it on the fact that I have been playing Two Worlds 2, instead of my usual fix of Assassin's Creed. I got this though, and just beat the restored memories presented through the DLC for the game. It was amazing!**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

The sound of birds rustling outside the open window of the barracks caught his attention, and awoke him early in the morning. Soft warmth from the sun's rays touched his face and arms while he stretched from his initial position, and moved to reach for the woman he assumed would be asleep right beside him. His hands slid against empty, cold sheets, and without a moments pretense, he sat up and surveyed his surroundings. Rested on the vanity on the side of the room, were the folded night clothes she had worn the night before, and the usual belt she wore that held her daggers, was placed haphazardly across the perfectly folded garments.

He sighed and shook his head, reaching for his pants and pulling them to his hips before he made his way from the barracks, to the training area downstairs. He could hear the faint thudding of her body fighting against the mannequins; their fabric tearing and splitting under her viscous knife. The stone steps into the underground room cooled his feet, and sent a chill through his spine, until he stilled and watched this woman he loved physically fight away what ever it was that was mentally holding her back.

Her arms were bare, and he could see her muscles pushing against her skin as she executed perfect moves from one poor dummy to the next. The slap of metal rang constantly, and brought a slightly painful pulse to his head. Her knifes were growing dull from constant use, and he could see her body straining to make up for the loss of power. Sweat was gleaming on her skin, while stray pieces of her hair clung to her neck and face. He observed as she spun to face the mannequin placed right in front of her, and smiled as she spun her daggers between her fingers, before stabbing them down in the dummy's collar. He winced, and touched the tough bones pressing against his skin as imagined having her strong fists come down on his shoulders and slam her blades through those open spaces.

He remained silent when he stepped up to her, and before she could spin around and begin accusations; he stilled her by placing his hands on her shoulders, and letting them fall along her arms until his fingers slid between her own. His lips formed a soft kiss against her neck, and he smiled as a small shiver of her own passed through her nerves, and caused her to lean back into his chest.

"How long have you been watching me?" she whispered.

"Only a few minutes. What's on your mind my love?"

"I just...I'm trying to decipher that riddle you gave me. It seems like...it's timeless enough to be written down on paper but, it also seems too precious. As if it is encoded within you, and only true assassin's know the answer. I want to be able to just...stop thinking and let it come to me but I just...I can't."

"And taking it out on these poor mannequins is your only option?" he teased; turning her so he could see her face. "What did they ever do to you?"

A sad smile touched her lips, before her arms slid around his waist, and she rested against his chest. Her cheek fell to his shoulder while he placed tender kisses against her head. Ever so gently, his fingers traced patterns against her spine, while she whimpered soft mewls of pleasure into his skin.

"You'll know it when you need to," he promised. "Trust me, my father asked me the same riddle as a kid, as was every other assassin who walks these halls. You would not have been asked it in the first place if we did not believe that you would know the answer, but it is one of questions that you can't find through the pages of some ancient text. It is in you, Temperance Brennan, and sooner or later, that synapse is going to fire, and you'll finally understand. Until then, stop thinking so much. It's wearing you out, mentally and physically."

"I need to know now," she muttered; her voice high and whiny, much like that of a small child. "I don't want to wait for the answer."

"You have to wait for it," he chuckled. "Like I said, it'll come to you. Who knows, maybe after a night of passionate love making, you'll be curled up in my arms and find the answer."

"I normally don't do much thinking after our love making," she whispered. "I'm too tired to do much except breathe."

"The times you don't think at all, are the times the greatest discoveries are found," he explained; leaning back to take her face in her hands. He smiled at her, and brushed his thumbs against her cheeks, leaning in to kiss her gently, before her long fingers curled around his nape, and pulled him harder against her. She opened her mouth to him, and sighed as their tongues touched; the taste of her lover calming her beyond explanation.

"Come take a bath with me," he muttered against her lips. "You need to relax, and get cleaned off."

"I wish I could," she sighed. "But we have to go speak with my father. Us bathing together won't be helpful to any sort of schedule."

"Come on," he chuckled. "I promise. We won't do anything. We'll just relax, and clean up, then we'll go to the guild and see your father. Alright?"

"Hmm, I suppose that's okay," she smiled; nuzzling her nose against his neck and once again sliding her arms around his waist. "I love you, Seeley Booth."

"That's the first time you ever said that to me," he smiled; tightening his hold around her and laughing softly.

"Words are nothing more than words," she stated simply. "You have known the truth for quite some time."

"That's true, but the words are nice too."

"Well, then I suppose I'll have to say them more often."

"Only say it when you really mean it."

"Every single time I take a breath, Seeley Booth, I say I love you, and every single time I take a breath, I mean it more than anything else. That won't change...understand?"

"I think I do," he chuckled; dropping his hand to her own, before he spun her into his chest, and moved towards the mannequin; pulling out her daggers, and handing them to her with a kiss to her forehead. "I have to say though...it was extremely sexy watching you tear into that mannequin."

"Well," she laughed. "Too bad you have to suppress my appeal. I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"Oh really?" he teased, leading her upstairs. "How so?"

"I'm not going to say," she chuckled; sliding her fingers along his chest, before she pressed him against the wall, and allowed her teeth to softly nip at his bottom lip. "But I can assure you...you'll love it."

"That's enough information to satisfy me," he laughed; sliding his fingers through her hair, before he kissed her gently, and allowed her to drag him through door and upstairs to the barracks.

~*~*B+B*~*~

Temperance smiled as she stepped into the thieves guild; her attention being caught by the number of knives sticking from one of the posts holding up the roof.

"Father," she greeted, before the man in question stepped into sight. "I see you're holding to the competition."

"Well, everyone else isn't participating yet," La Volpe chuckled. "As of right now, it is just a feud between your uncle and I. Though, as it is easily seen...we are quite equally matched."

"We're here about Pietro," she began, turning slightly to smile at Seeley. "You told me that you sent some of the thieves to gain information?"

"Indeed I did," Volpe nodded. "My men are stationed throughout the city. I am to meet them later this afternoon with all the information you need...but there is something I would like to bring up to the both of you."

"What is it?" Seeley asked, narrowing his eyes under the shadow his hood provided.

"If I may...someone warned Rodrigo to stay away from the Castello attack..."

"Machiavelli?" he muttered from Temperance's side. "Do you have proof?"

"No," Volpe dismissed.

"We must not be split apart in a time like this La Volpe," Seeley expressed. "This is a time of great importance, and petty differences must not destroy our foundation."

"La Volpe," a thief called, as he burst through the doors of the guild. "The Borgia know of our spies."

"Who told them?" Volpe seethed; his hand automatically settling on the sword resting at his hip.

"Machiavelli asked about our search today," the thief stated. "Other than that, I know of no one else who could have leaked our information."

"Seeley?" Volpe asked; raising an eyebrow as if once again questioning his thoughts. Though, all arguments that would have taken place, were drowned out by the war cry of Borgia guards outside of the guild. In perfect synchronization, all thieves scattered to their fighting positions. Some scrambled outside, while some headed to the floors above them; readying the arrows they were to descend on the guard's heads. Temperance and her father shared a quick moment of eye contact, before the young woman withdrew her daggers and headed out into the fight, while the two assassins followed after.

Battle cries flew into the air, as Temperance led her thieves against the Borgia guards charging their way. Though, like most fights, swift, and powerful strikes met and clashed with brute strength. The first guards instantly fell to Temperance's feet; her quick daggers and hand to hand combat coming into play as each guard lost his weapon, before having his throat cut open. Seeley and La Volpe admired for mere moments before they had to jump into battle, and assist the overwhelmed thieves being cut down by the heavy armored soldiers wielding large, bone crunching axes.

Waves and waves of guards continued to try and infiltrate the guild, but soon, the thieves were left with corpses of their enemies littering the courtyard before their disguised guild. La Volpe turned to his daughter, and nodded his head; both of them acting in unison as they reached for their horses, and turned to look at Seeley. He followed their lead, and grabbed a horse of his own, before he looked up to see his lover, and her father far down the road.

"Where are we going?" Seeley asked in a breathless voice; his horse finally pulling forward enough to ride by Temperance's side.

"We have to find our spies," she explained easily; standing slightly as her horse rose and jumped over a fence. "They will be in trouble, and we must be there to assist."

"Their information is crucial," La Volpe added. "If they end up dead, we will never be able to find Pietro, and you can kiss that safe route into the Castello good bye."

"Understandable," Seeley nodded. "But...Volpe, I still don't believe Machiavelli has turned traitor."

"First the villa attack, then the Castello, and now this...Seeley, he is behind it all," Volpe yelled; riding forward and tearing around a sharp corner. A straight stretch of road presented itself before them, and as they rounded the small bend, the first thief spy fell from the wall. Seeley looked up and noticed a hoard of Borgia guards following, but a quick whistle from his puckered lips brought arrows to fall from the air, and murder every guard preparing to follow their informant.

Temperance rode forward, and slid down from her horse; stepping up to the uninjured thief and steeling him with cool, blue eyes. "Tell me what you know."

"P-Pietro," he panted; raising a hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "He is to be assassinated tonight. Cesare sent his butcher."

"His butcher?" Seeley asked, as Temperance mounted her horse, and they rode to assist the next of their spies.

"Micheletto," La Volpe growled. "The best killer in Roma. No one escapes him."

"Until tonight," Temperance promised, as she snapped her reigns and urged her horse faster. "Come on!"

They rode quickly through the ruin-covered eastern district of the city, saving their next two informants and learning that Lucrezia's poor lover was an actor, destined to perform in a play that night reenacting the fatal day of Jesus Christ's execution. Acting as the son of God, Pietro would be suspended upon a cross, while Micheletto would come at him with a spear.

"Where is Pietro?" La Volpe asked, as they walked towards the thief resting against a shadowed doorway; remaining unnoticed by those who moved past him.

"I cannot tell you La Volpe," he explained; picking at the dirt caked on his arm. "Though, Micheletto waits at the city gates east of the Baths of Trajan. He intends to dress up his men, so he'll have someone to cover his ass when he actually kills the poor bastard, and make it all look like an accident."

"Micheletto will lead us to Lucrezia's lover," Seeley stated, glancing to Temperance, who was, in turn, interested in the angered look on her father's face.

"Father-"

"Seeley...Machiavelli has betrayed us. We both wish to deny it, but the truth is now clear. Do what needs to be done," he spat. "If you don't...I will."

The two lovers glanced at each other, before they once again turned their attention to the assassin who turned his back, and called his thieves. His people gathered around him, before they dispersed in the direction of the guild, and left La Volpe to turn and glance at his daughter. No words were spoken between them, but the meaning was easily transferred by Temperance's gaze being averted to the ground.

"As you wish," La Volpe whispered; a soft sigh leaving his lips before he grabbed at his horse, and mounted the majestic beast.

"Amore mio," Seeley muttered from her side. "Don't feel as if you must choose sides. If you wish to go with your father, you may go."

"No," she replied immediately, glancing to him and smiling softly. "I will not desert you...especially when you must go against the best killer in the city. We are partners...we're in this together. You won't get rid of me Seeley...might as well get used to that early."

"I'm already quite content with having you around."

"Good, but...we should go. We must meet Cesare and Micheletto, before Micheletto takes off to find his soldiers."

"Well, by all means...after you."


	34. Calling All Stand Ins

**An: New chapter, WOO! The Bones inspiration is back!...Possibly.**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

He could tell as she stalked forward that a new sense of urgency had settled into her bones. Though she was strong enough to handle herself and ten other people, knowing that she had lost the approval of her father to help him was unnerving. Churning in her mind as they ran towards the gates of the city, she was formulating her plans, trying to get herself to think without having her fellow thieves and the face of her father resting in the back of her mind pushing her forward. Crouching behind a wall and looking around, they caught sight of Cesare and Micheletto, accompanied by two other guards whom held Senator Edigio Troche by his bound arms.

"Is that the senator?" Seeley whispered from beside her, his ears straining to try and hear the conversation.

"Yes," she hushed him, her hand held up between him to remind him to keep his mouth shut.

"Can you hear what they're saying?"

"Barely, but you talking isn't helping us any," Temperance grumbled, shivering when his hand settled on her spine in the one place that he seemed to claim for himself.

"Hey," he murmured, gaining her attention once more, and smiling weakly when her eyes blazed with a dimmer representation of fury. "Relax. I know you're a little concerned about the situation at hand by doing something that your father doesn't approve of, but everything will be alright. We'll resolve this as soon as possible."

"I'm aware of that," she said, looking up into his deep chocolate eyes with her own azure gaze. "It's just...before you came along, my...inspiration for living and doing the things I do was La Volpe. You act as the same now, but-"

"He's your father," Seeley nodded. "I understand. Even though my father was the prime definition of an asshole...I still wanted to please him, and if I didn't have his approval, I was lost."

"I'm fine," Temperance brushed off easily, looking around the wall to find that Cesare was speaking with his guards, asking them to dispose of Edigio's newly killed body. Micheletto, his eyes fierce and his face dark, was pulling himself onto his horse; slowly riding from the gates and towards the major ruins on the horizon. "Shit," she hissed, standing up and jumping onto one of the horses settled near them. "Come on, we have to go."

Seeley followed easily, and the two urged their horses into a break-neck run until they were close enough to Micheletto to follow him, but far enough away that he didn't notice their presence. They rode easily, never easing their horses into more than a trot as to not alert the guards lazing under the trees at the side of the road. The citizens on the street parted around their horses, and Temperance released a deep sigh when she realized that her heart was pulsing wildly in her chest. Seeley glanced to her, riding close enough so he could settle his hand on her thigh. Her eyes rose to him, and as if he was the sole hub of her sanity, she grabbed his hand tightly, and refused to let go.

"He's stopping," he whispered, veering their horses to the side with one hand on his reigns. They hid their horses in the trees as they watched him walk up the steps of building that might have stood majestically a thousand years ago, but has since fallen and crumbled to the elements. Guards patrolled the perimeter, and guarded the entrance Micheletto was stalking through. "We need to find a way in without alerting the guards."

"Shouldn't be too hard," she said in return, swinging off her saddle and resting her hand on her horse's side. As if the gravitation of the situation hit them in full, the two horses trotted around the trees and hid themselves at the far side of the building; ultimately the place where they would exit this first encounter. The two slid forward with ease, finding a space in the walls where they could pull themselves over without the guards noticing their presence. The ruins broke the wall into opportune handles for clawing up the side, providing an easy path to the top where Seeley could shoot the single archer guarding over the meeting. They leapt over the gaps and crouched on the large stone circle that guarded Micheletto and the two guards from the sights of others guarding the maze of stone slabs that still stood in the wreckage.

"Here are your costumes," Micheletto said, extending the outfits towards the two Borgia guards. "Put them on and meet us at the Colosseum before nightfall."

"Yes, sir," the guards nodded, taking the costumes and beginning to circle the ruins as if guarding something important. Micheletto began to stalk away; making his way in the direction that Seeley and Temperance's horses settled themselves before they found a way inside.

"What do we do now?" Temperance whispered. "We can't just jump down and kill them. It'll make too much noise, and Micheletto will find out."

"We don't have to kill anyone," he smiled, whistling softly and watching as his assassins appeared out of nowhere and dropped out of the sky in perfect silence. Metal clanked as the guards hit the ground, but the others around them didn't notice, allowing the assassins to steal the costumes and disappear over the walls of the ruins. "They will be doing the job."

"Clever," she laughed, before she nodded towards Micheletto's retreating form. "Though, don't you believe it's time for us to start following him again?"

"It might be helpful."

She nodded sarcastically, and the two shared soft smiles before they cleared the distance between them and their horses in no time flat. They ran after the retreating assassin and eventually found him again, reenacting what they did before three times before they obtained all of the costumes being handed out to the guards. Only feet away from the Colosseum, Micheletto had abandoned his horse for his feet, walking to the edge where his 'men' were waiting; dressed as ancient Roman guards adorned with spears sharpened and ready to kill their target. Though, the two watching the spectacle knew the 'men' well, chuckling to themselves at the fact that Micheletto was surrounded by his enemies, but knew nothing of it.

"What do you think he's telling them?" Temperance asked, as Micheletto finished his conversation and walked with the other assassins into the Colosseum.

"What color he's wearing," Seeley said, smiling at her creeping eyebrow. "I could read his lips. He said he'll be the one wearing black, and to wait for his signal to attack Pietro."

"We saw crosses when we came here awhile ago," she mused. "And I know they're going to try and make this an accident. Who do you suppose Pietro is playing? The Lord Jesus Christ, himself?"

"Of course," the assassin nodded. "Micheletto likes a show, even though he can get away with murder as if he held the powers of God. If Pietro was playing anyone else, he would already be dead. Besides, what's a better show than actually killing Christ?"

"I suppose you're right," she sighed, leaning into his side and looking up the large, circular building. "The play should be starting soon, which means...we need to find a way to get to the top of the Colosseum, one, without being noticed, and two, we need to kill off as many guards as possible. Then, we need to find you a costume."

"Wait, what?"

"You have to stand in as one of the guards," Temperance smiled. "How else do you suppose you're going to save Pietro? You can't just run in dressed like an assassin and relax with the plebeians watching the show. Micheletto would haul ass out of there or just kill him, be done with it, and escape. All in all, you can either act for a little bit, and save Pietro, as well as catch Micheletto...or you can choose which one gets to live, and which one gets to die."

"I'm not an actor."

"You're not going to have to say anything," she laughed. "You're playing a mindless guard protecting the Romans from anyone willing to try and kick their ass for crucifying Jesus. I've seen the Passion before. You're just going to have to walk. I'm sure you'll figure out where you'll have to go."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to sneak in when no one is looking and watch the play. There is always a crowd of people who arrive late, I'll just jump in with them when they're coming in."

"I'm glad I always get the ideal job in these situations."

"Well, I'm a woman. We didn't do much back in ancient Rome, and we still don't do much now. All I have to do is look pretty," she joked, smiling at him and reminding him that she did indeed do the job of a woman fairly well. "Now come on, we need to scope out exactly what we're up against."

"By all means," Seeley smiled, extending his hand towards the large, looming building. "Ladies first."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Oh no," Temperance laughed, as they dropped down onto the stone that stretched out over the section of the Colosseum being guarded by gunmen. "I'm glad that the Borgia are upgrading to guns. Provides more of a challenge to those of us with swords and knives."

"Hey, I have a gun."

"Yes, and it's helpful when we don't need to be quiet...but guess what is crucial at this point in time?"

"Silence?"

"Good job," she smirked, nodding to the eight gunmen lining the circle. "If my memory of the play suits me, we have about ten minutes to kill off these men, get you in costume and get you out there."

"Great, I'm glad we have time," he whispered, watching as one of the gunmen were moving closer to them. "Let's split up. I'll go right, you go left. We'll cut that time in half and I'll be ready for my acting debut."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," she murmured, sliding her daggers from her side and standing up enough so that she could slide down the wall, and cover the gunman's mouth before she dug her dagger into his neck, and drug him back to the edge of the Colosseum. She looked up at her lover and smiled, shrugging at his amused look. "Someone will find him later."

Seeley laughed and stood, moving in the other direction with a still amused look on his face. "I guess I'll see you after my standing ovation."

"Will I get an autograph afterwards?"

~*~*B+B*~*~

Temperance smiled as she settled deep in the crowd of people watching the play. Her arms crossed over her chest, and a small chuckle left her lips as she watched Ezio step out with the others dressed in ancient gladiator outfits. He walked with his crowd from one spot of hay to the other slowly, while the others cried out the traditional words associated with the play, but she of course, wasn't necessarily paying attention. The feeling of eyes on her caught her attention, and she turned her head to meet the eyes of a woman staring at her. She glanced down and noticed that the blood on her skin was visible due to her ridden up sleeves. Temperance cleared her throat and tugged the fabric down, hiding the evidence once more before she looked up and noticed that Seeley was standing at the place right before the three crosses on the stage.

"Joseph, all ready, in good faith! If that Centurion says that he is dead, him will I not deny. Centurion! Is Jesus dead?"

"Oh shit," she whispered, knowing that Micheletto's crucial part was quickly nearing. "Come on, Seeley. Do it now."

And as if he had heard her at the back of the crowd, he ran forward; taking down Micheletto and causing chaos within the people. She could see his lips moving as he spoke with the man, his blade at Micheletto's throat while the Borgia guards seemed to flood the area and the citizens ran in fear. Seeley stood and turned to his men, allowing Micheletto to slip away while he ordered that Pietro be cut down. She ran forward and stopped before him, turning to watch the assassin slink away. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"He who is the cause of someone else becoming powerful, is the agent of his own destruction," Seeley repeated for her. "Let him run back to Cesare. Let him tell Cesare that his sister's lover has survived, but if that fact is going to remain true, we need to get Pietro to a doctor."

"Why?"

"The wine stretched to him through the sponge was poisoned," Seeley explained, picking up the writhing man. "Guard my back, alright?"

"You don't really need to ask me," she whispered, turning to the other assassins and mercenaries arriving and pointing to the guards. "Distract the guards. We need to find an alternate route out of here."

"Come on," Seeley said, jogging slowly out of the entrance next to the one the citizens were evacuating from. Temperance followed and ran forward; distracting the guards running down the street while Seeley ran forward and placed Pietro before a doctor. "He's been poisoned," he explained. "He needs help right away."

"Drink this," the doctor said, handing the drink to the weak man.

"Who are you?" Pietro asked, his body covered in fake blood.

"Your savior," Seeley smiled. "Now drink."

"Give him a moment," the doctor stated, urging Pietro's hand to rise and pour the antidote down his throat. "Leeches will lead you to a full recovery."

"Great," Seeley smirked, stepping forward and extending his hand. "I need the key to the castello."

"What?" Pietro asked, rising on his elbow and tilting his head curiously. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm simply a poor actor."

"Cesare knows about you and Lucrezia," he said simply, opening his hand once again.

"Here," Pietro muttered, handing over the key and resting back heavily, a soft groan leaving his chest.

Seeley nodded his head in thanks and turned, his eyes widening when he saw a familiar man walking down the street. Still dressed in ratty clothes with a rag wrapped around his head to compensate for his lost eye, the name fell from Seeley's tongue with ease.

"Rico," he called. "Rico! Wait! You were at the villa during the attack!"

Rico looked up in fear and turned to run away. Seeley looked up and called for Temperance, nodding to the man and ending the chase quickly when she stepped forward and grabbed the fleeing man in question; throwing him to the ground and settling her knee in the center of his chest with her dagger at his throat.

"Wait," she muttered, when she looked at the man's face. "You...you were at the villa when I arrived before the attack. You warned us of firing practice in the morning and slipped away when we were disappearing into the sanctuary."

"Yes, and now he's here in Roma," Seeley growled, crouching down and grabbing Rico; allowing Temperance to stand before he tugged the man to his feet by his collar. "Why did you run?" he asked, before he looked over and noticed the letter in Rico's hand. He took it and looked over it, his hand tightening in anger as he handed it to Temperance and slid his hidden blade from it's sheath at his wrist. "You are the traitor, not Machiavelli."

Rico looked between the two of them wildly, grabbing Seeley's hand and screaming out: "Long live the Borgia!" before he impaled his throat on the assassin's blade.

Seeley stepped back and growled. "Shit, I was right," he muttered, looking to Temperance who already whistled for horses.

"We have to stop my father before he kills Machiavelli," she whispered quickly, pulling herself into the saddle. "Do you know where Machiavelli is?"

"Isola Tiberina," he answered, charging his horse forward with hers. "The hideout."


End file.
